Dark World
by Astropurple009
Summary: As Ruby makes her way to Haven to stop Salem,she starts making more questionable decisions. In the course of saving the world she'll realize you have to do things that are bad in order to save others:in the end will Salem's goal to destroy "that smaller soul" be a success?New alliances will be made along the way and dark,evil secrets will come out. The second part of The Betrayal
1. Splitting of Power

Ruby, Ren, Nora and Jaune had been gone for a whole three weeks and no one knew where they went. Roman had contacted Neo and Junior to be on the lookout for any sighting of Ruby but nothing had come up. Roman and Taiyang had become close friends while Yang stayed secluded in her room away from everyone. Weiss had called several times for her but Yang refused anyone and everyone even her own father.

Blake and Reese had run off together and no one had seen then for a while. Weiss was stuck at her home in Atlas like a prisoner. She was biding her time to break away and get back to Yang. Ruby was crushed by Yang's coldness but she understood why she was being the way she was. Yang could no longer be a huntress like she had wanted.

Neo and Junior did just what they had promised. They were married two weeks ago and found out Neo was two months pregnant making Roman really excited to be an uncle. A dark cloud did loom over them for the reason being Ruby had disappeared and they didn't know where she was at. Neo's power was extremely unstable with her pregnancy.

Emily and Mercury had been seen around Vale helping clean the city. Roman had some people watch them to make sure they weren't up to anything weird and they weren't. Something was off about Emily altogether… she didn't seem like herself. He had gone over the reports several times but something about it didn't sit right with him.

None of that truly mattered since he really missed Ruby. He wasn't sure how to contact her since she left her scroll at home. The only other person that might now would be Qrow since Ozpin was missing, Yang wouldn't talk and the other teammates were gone. Roman sat outside on the chair with a giant coat on and a red scarf that belonged to Ruby.

Taiyang looked outside to see his soon to be son-in-law looking into the distance with a deep look on his face. He was thinking the same as him: Where was Ruby? He missed her dearly and Yang's playful demeanor was gone. She sat in her room bitter and angry at the world. His scroll began to buzz furiously and he looked down to see it was an unknown number so he let it go.

After a minute it began ringing again, so he decided to answer it.

"Hello?"

' _How is Yang? This is her girlfriend Weiss.'_

"Oh…" he said. He didn't completely agree with why Yang would be with a girl. Yang had dumped Weiss shortly after she woke up angry with everything. He remembered it clearly but Weiss vowed to be by her side no matter what Yang said.

 _'_ _Is Yang around you?'_

"No, she stays in the guest room all day. Is everything ok?"

 _'_ _I had something I want to do for Yang but seeing as you are her father I have to ask you first.'_

"Go on."

Weiss paused and cleared her throat.

 _'_ _I know Yang said she never wanted to fight again but even then I want to do this for her. I took my savings and I bought Yang a robotic arm that is made from her cells. They can attach anytime in the next week and it'll be a week recovery with a week of training with it. If she never wants to talk to me then I want to make sure this is the last thing I can do for her… What do you think?'_

"I… Why?" Taiyang said holding onto a chair. He didn't know what to say.

 _'_ _Yang had said you were… kind of against our relationship and that's fine but I love Yang more than anything in the world. She's very important to me.'_

Taiyang wiped the tears from his eyes that just started forming.

"Weiss… I'm so sorry. I apologize for my behavior."

Weiss chuckled.

 _'_ _It's fine Mr. Xiong Long. I know this is wrong but if you have to lie to get her here do so. Once it's on it can't come off without special equipment.'_

"We'll see you Monday, Weiss. I fully accept this gift on her behalf."

 _'_ _I'm glad. I'll send out a Bullhead to get you guys. If you can… Give Yang a kiss for me.'_

"I certainly will Weiss. Good bye and thank you again."

 _'_ _Good night sir. Thank you as well.'_

Taiyang looked down at the scroll. He was surprised that one of the powerful heiresses in the world loved and wanted to help his daughter. He sat down and picked up the coffee he had left there an hour go and saw there was a fly in there. He frowned unsure how to feel about the good news for Yang but where was Ruby?

He got up and walked by the guest room Yang was in. She sat on the bed staring out the window like she always was. Yang never pulled her eyes from the window even if someone was talking to her. He wanted to know what she was thinking about and if she was really ok. He wanted to get her a doctor to talk to but she refused.

"Yang?"

She didn't even twitch.

"I got a call."

Nothing still.

"It was Weiss."

Yang's head snapped to the side almost scaring him. Her violet eyes filled with pain.

"I told her you were ok."

Yang eyes darted to the floor in shame.

"She loves you."

Yang looked back up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I love her too," she said quietly.

* * *

 **"** **Where is Ruby?" Summer asked looking at the white nothingness.**

 **"** **She's on her way to Haven. She's looking for Cinder… but Cinder isn't there half the time," Raven said.**

 **Summer frowned.**

 **"** **What?"**

 **"** **Cinder is in the Dark World with Salem."**

 **Summer nodded.**

 **"** **How's Yang?"**

 **Raven closed her eyes.**

 **"** **She loves her teammate… But it looks like her soul is wounded…"**

 **Summer hugged Raven from behind.**

 **"** **Things will be ok. She will be ok."**

 **"** **I know."**

 **"** **She's a lot like you, you know."**

 **Raven's breath caught in her throat.**

 **"** **Yang is so strong willed and she's always so giddy about everything but she's strong physically. She does her best and she loves Ruby. She's too strong to let something like this to hold her down. She will make it in the end and come out stronger than ever before. Though… you should talk to her sometime and let her know everything."**

 **"** **No… She has to believe I won't be there for her."**

 **"** **Yang won't depend on you," Summer said flatly.**

 **Raven turned around.**

 **"** **Yang isn't someone to depend on others. She's independently strong. She won't hang onto you."**

 **"** **I know… it kind of hurts."**

 **Summer nodded, "Ruby is the same way."**

 **"** **Yea."**

 **"** **I think you'll know when to visit Yang."**

* * *

"Ruby, do you think Cinder will be there?" Jaune asked.

Ruby shrugged, "Uncle Qrow said our enemy was there. Besides we can ask about Ozpin as well. We need him back."

Ruby looked behind them and saw Ren holding Nora's hand.

"You two have become really friendly lately."

Ren pulled his hand away as Jaune looked at him. Jaune just turned back around. Jaune was still hurt; he had fallen for Pyrrha and then she kissed him… she was gone. He hurt so much thinking about her but he had to avenge her for the pain she went through. He believed that she did what she wanted and she helped the world out with her last moments.

"Guys, it's fine. Everyone knows you like each other."

Nora turned pink, "Are you sure Jaune?"

He nodded.

Ruby smiled as she thought of Roman. She really missed him and she missed the nickname he had given her from the moment they met at the Dust shop. She had to protect him and everyone else she loved. She pulled out the new scroll they had bought to use to contact family. Everyone else had called their families or friends except for her. She started dialing Neo's number.

 _'_ _Hello?'_

"Neo….?"

 _'_ _Ruby! Where are you! We are worried sick about you!'_ Neo cried into her ear.

"Can I tell you something?" Ruby asked her face sweating a little.

 _'_ _Like why you left without Roman?!'_

"I can't watch someone else I care about die anymore. Penny, Pyrrha… Yang got hurt… I can't take it Neo. That's why I'm going to Haven and I'm going to take care of Cinder. I hope to find Ozpin and maybe find out more about what's really going on. I know my mother is still alive and I plan on finding her too. I want to fix things."

Neo sighed, _'Roman wants to be by your side until the very end. I can't hide this from him.'_

"I know. I'm sorry Neo."

 _'_ _I'm having a baby.'_

"WHAT! Really!"

Neo started laughing.

 _'_ _Yes it's for real. I… won't be able to help you this time around though.'_

"It's ok. You rest up. I love you Neo."

 _'_ _I love you too Ruby. Be safe. I'll talk to Roman.'_

"Ok, bye."

 _'_ _Bye.'_

Ruby looked at the scroll. _I'm sorry Yang and Dad. I may not be back after this._

"You ready to move again Ruby?" Jaune asked pulling her out of her thoughts.

Ruby nodded, "Let's go."

* * *

Cinder stumbled around the corner of some broken down building holding her left arm which was bleeding badly and cold. She had wanted to escape from her Mother after all the stuff she had done to her in the last couple weeks and here she was being chased down by Emily. She knew this was the end for her but she wasn't going to give up without a fight. Cinder was so lost in her thoughts she didn't see Emily come around and kick her legs out from under her.

"Ahh!" Cinder cried as her bruised knees hit the dirt.

Emily grabbed Cinder by her matted hair and dragged her into the building. As much as Cinder struggled it didn't help her any. She dragged Cinder across the floor covered in glass, rock and broken wood cutting her up more. Cinder screamed in agony as she left a blood trail behind her. Hearing the bitch who ruined her life in agony made Emily grin.

After dragging Cinder up the stairs they came to a room with a broken bed and trash everywhere. Emily held Cinder up by the throat as she formed ice around the room. It climbed up to her knees holding her in place after Emily let go. Emily gave the villain a sickening grin as she sat down on the broken bed not caring it was dirty.

"Why did you bring me here!" she screeched glaring at Emily.

"To take care of you but it seems someone stole the Maiden power from you. Apparently Fall didn't like you."

Cinder stopped struggling to look at her.

"What would you know about that?" she hissed.

Emily grinned, "I know everything about it."

She just stared at the Faunus.

"I'll tell you since you're going to die. The Maiden power is meant for those who are good, so considering you're still alive here with no power means Salem took the Fall. The power won't bind to an evil soul such as yours. Actually the power would've escaped your body within a couple weeks anyways. You're an ignorant bitch with no power; your mother on the hand can hold it even with a corrupt soul."

"What?"

"The Maiden power chooses who it wants. You were never meant for it but Pyrrha Nikos was."

Cinder's eyebrows raised up.

"You angered the power in killing its next successor."

Cinder looked away.

"The powers are very particular of who they inhabit. Unfortunately for us Salem is one of pure evil and she can control her dark aura on her own will."

"Everyone has dark and light aura," Cinder said.

"I know but to use just one or the other is a very special skill. Much like Ruby and her mother Summer have with their silver eyes. We mix the two together to create our aura but in special cases you can use one or the other making your aura more powerful. Ruby can use her light or dark without mixing the two making her more powerful than she knows. She has half summer and half winter power inside of her amplifying that power as well."

"You're the Winter Maiden, how could _she_ have it?" Cinder spat.

"She's special."

Emily reached over and punched Cinder's face.

"ARGHHHH!"

"Your destiny could've been a lot different."

Cinder said nothing.

"It doesn't matter anymore."

Emily pulled out her blade looking at Cinder with blood lust filled eyes.

"You hurt me and hurt Roman. Even if I love Mercury now you know what you did wrong. I can't forgive you for what you did to us."

"You did it to yourself!" Cinder screamed, terrified of what Emily would do.

"You're right. Would you like to know what my clan does?" she asked tilting her head to the side.

Cinder stayed quiet.

"We know in time Faunus will be accepted but we play a bigger part than people think. We protect those with special powers because one day we would have to defeat Salem. Your mother has been around for way too long and we have been simply waiting the day someone would come along and kill her. I'm here to aid Ruby Rose in that mission. I'm her protector even if it costs my life. I won't allow her to stain on her soul on such pathetic shit such as you."

Emily thrust the sword into Cinder's abdomen. Blood began pooling into her mouth as she coughed.

"A soul will only become corrupt as what the person thinks is bad. What I'm doing now is for everyone… It's for the better."

With Emily's last words to Cinder, ice exploded from Cinder's fatal wound. After the ice stopped spreading it formed into a beautiful red and blue ice flower around Cinder's dead body.


	2. The Target

Roman and Taiyang were sitting at the kitchen table when there was a sudden knock at the door. Roman stood up grabbing his cane and slowly opened the door. To his surprise Junior and Neo were standing there smiling at him. He opened the door all the way and Neo embraced him gently. Taiyang smiled at the couple; he knew them since they showed up right after Ruby left helping him look for clues on where she would be.

"What's brings you here, Neopolitan?" Taiyang.

"Well, she has some good news for you two," Junior said, pulling out a chair for his wife.

"I got a call from Ruby."

Taiyang jumped up scaring Neo.

"Where is she? Is she ok?!" he cried grabbing her dainty hand.

"On her way to Haven."

Roman sat down beside of Neo looking into her pink eyes.

"Why didn't she ask me to go with her?" Roman asked.

"She didn't want anyone else she loved to get hurt."

"Is she alone?" Taiyang asked.

"No. I called the parents of all her Beacon friends and it seems Jaune went with her. The village Ren and Nora came from said they never even returned. Common sense makes me think that they want to avenge Pyrrha."

Roman nodded.

"I'm going to find her and stay with her," he said rising from his seat.

"Roman you might have to let her do this alone," Junior said.

The two men just stared at him.

"Only Ruby or Neo can take on Cinder now."

"Cinder is dead. I killed her."

Everyone turned around to see Emily standing in the doorway.

"You killed Cinder? Alone?" Neo asked.

Emily nodded.

"How?" Roman asked.

"She was already weakened by her "mother", Salem. She took the Fall power from Cinder."

"I've heard that name before," Taiyang said.

Emily frowned at him, "How?"

"Raven mentioned someone by that name several times."

"Raven who?" she asked.

"Raven Branwen," he said his blue looking sad.

"Ah, I've heard of her," the Faunus said taking a seat.

Roman shook his head, "Who is she?"

The color drained from Neo's face, "I know who she is. I fought Yang on the train and she came out of nowhere, but I'm glad she did. I know who she is and what she can do; she's scary."

"I wanna know about her tell me."

Taiyang looked up to see Yang standing beside of him.

"Yang-

"I wanna know. I wanna know about my mother."

Emily looked at the father and daughter with questioning eyes but she said nothing. Apparently her birth mother was a secret.

"She's strong," Neo said smiling, "She's a beautiful woman too. You look just like her with the hair and when your eyes turn red…. Wow."

Yang turned to Emily even if she didn't know who she was.

"Who are you and how do you know my mom?" Yang asked her eyes turning red.

"My name is Emily Hillide. I'm half Faunus and I use blue Dust to fight. You can ask your sister about me sometime. I know of Raven but I don't know her personally. I heard she can travel through dimensions using her swords; she can pretty much go anywhere she wants unlike preggo over here who can only teleport through this world here. There's rumors Summer is with her and alive which I think is true."

Yang's eyes turned back to purple as she looked at her father who was shocked.

"How is she alive? She died-

"She didn't thanks to Raven."

Roman frowned at his ex, "Why are you telling us these things?"

Emily sighed and held up her hand, "I'll tell you as long as no one hits me."

Everyone nodded.

"Raven is a special kind of woman… in an unfortunate sense. She has the ability to see who dies whether she's connected to them or not. She can also see the destiny of the person she touches. I heard she made swords to travel through different dimensions so she could escape the visions she constantly saw. I'm guessing she did since she stayed away.

"I had heard that she shows up with Summer in hand and that she protects her since I know they were teammates in school. That's a guess though but Raven also knows of Summer's destiny and what power Summer has to begin with. I'm guessing you know nothing of this huh Mr. Xiong Long? They won't come out unless there is extreme danger."

Yang bit her lip. So there wasn't a sure way to track her mother?

"So I lost my arm-

"But you had someone to protect you from death, correct?" Emily asked.

Yang nodded.

"Why would she feel the need to protect Ruby's mother?" Roman asked.

"Summer is the Summer maiden."

Roman and Neo looked at each other. Junior shook his head.

"Summer maiden? What's that? Like the fairy tale?!" Yang yelled angrily.

"Yes and it's true."

Taiyang grabbed Yang's shirt as she lunged for Emily making Emily flinch.

"I'm telling the truth!" she squealed.

"She is," the ex-villain trio said.

"That shit is just made up fairy tales!" she yelled her eyes turning red.

"Ruby is half the Summer and half the Winter. I gave her half of my power. Those with silver eyes can have multiple powers at one time."

Roman jumped up in a rage "Are you fucking stupid!"

"No. I'm giving her the means to protect herself."

"This is a bunch of crap! I can't believe you lure Ruby away with a bunch of horse shit!" she screamed pointing at Roman.

Emily rolled her eyes and touched Taiyang's coffee cup with her finger. The cup froze turning a bluish color and it spread into a beautiful willow tree. Roman wasn't impressed by the display but Yang and Neo were. The tree had bits of coffee in it making it look beautiful. Emily smiled at them knowing she changed Yang's mind.

"So do you believe me now?" Emily asked.

Yang nodded.

"Ok… well Ruby holds both because Summer gave birth to her… so it's like Ruby has a copy of the power. Cinder's mother is after all of those with the power."

Roman glanced at Neo and Junior. So they were right, there was someone behind Cinder and her motives.

"Salem makes Cinder look like a kitten actually."

Roman shook his head.

"I am ordered to protect Ruby at all costs."

Roman nodded, "The Hillides are pretty particular on how power balance is."

Emily smiled, "That and the fact is Salem needs taken down."

Neo shook her head, "I wish I could help her."

"Well, I needed someone I could trust to stay with her and while her friends are pretty powerful themselves, they could die at any moment. So since Neopolitan is pregnant and Hei will stay with her, I want you Roman to go. If you don't mind traveling with me to find her. I need to talk to her as well."

Roman nodded.

"I'll go. I miss Red and I don't want her to be alone."

"You love my sister that much?" Yang asked.

"More than anything. I couldn't live without her."

Emily forced a smile. _Shit hearing that it still hurts._ She looked over to see Neo grinning evilly at her and Emily gave her a dirty look making the smirk on Neo's face grow bigger.

"Well if you need to pack anything then do it now."

Roman got and went to Ruby's room packing what he could.

Neo turned to Emily.

"So, how does it feel?"

"What feel?" Emily asked glaring at her.

"To be with Mercury."

"We… are having our problems."

"Like?"

"I found he was sneaking off with Emerald."

Yang shook her head, "To do what?"

"Well, I'm guessing from their making out and stuff –

"Oh I'm going to leave the room!" Taiyang said.

Yang grinned as her father left to go outside with Junior.

"What kind of power does Salem have?" Neo asked.

Emily shook her head, "Not sure but she's fucking scary from what I'm told. I know for sure I can travel back and forth where she's at."

"Where is she?" Yang asked.

"The Dark World. It's seeable and everything but it's protected by something else. You can only get in with incredible dark aura."

"Do any of us possess this?" Neo asked.

Emily shook her head, "I have some but it's not enough to open a portal."

"How will we get over there then?" Yang asked.

"Ruby… will have to learn to use her dark aura without losing herself in the process."

* * *

 **Summer sat on the ground looking at the nothingness as Raven sat on the ground looking through her swords. Summer had no idea why she did that every day but Raven inspected each and every one of the them. She got up and sat beside of Raven eyeing the sword trying to see what she was looking at but all she saw was the color of them. Raven raised an eyebrow.**

 **"** **Can I help you?"**

 **"** **What's going? Why do you do that every day?"**

 **Raven gave her a strange look.**

 **"** **What do you think I'm doing?"**

 **"** **I would think you were cleaning them but you stare at them so much. Is there something about your semblance that goes with them?" Summer asked staring at the yellow blade in her hands.**

 **"** **I can see different dimensions and see if there are safe by the way they feel in my hands."**

 **Summer's eyes stared down at the blade raising her hand to touch it.**

 **"** **I don't know if you would want to do that."**

 **"** **Why?"**

 **"** **You can see things you wouldn't want to see."**

 **"** **I want to see anyways Raven."**

 **Raven tapped her lips.**

 **"** **Hold on."**

 **Raven grabbed a red blade and held it out to Summer.**

 **"** **You can see Ruby and Yang with this."**

 **Summer's eyes lit up as she took the blade.**

 **"** **Funnel your Aura into it."**

 **Summer closed her eyes and her silver aura went into the blade.**

 **It was all blurry but she saw a red cape and a black dress. She squeezed her eyes tighter and the image became clearer. It was Ruby after all with her pale complexion and silver eyes. She was smiling and she looked very happy. Summer tilted her head to the side as she noticed Ruby had two giant red and black weapon on her lower back.**

 **Summer's eyes started filling with tears blurring the vision.**

 **"** **You ok there?" Raven asked quietly.**

 **Summer nodded and looked back down at the sword. She closed her eyes and she saw Yang.**

 **Yang was sitting at a table with her father. She was definitely missing one arm and she seemed kind of down. Her violet eyes were unreadable. Summer frowned as Yang stood up and walked to the guest room with tears in her eyes making Summer's heart hurt.**

 **"** **Summer, are you ok?"**

 **"** **Yes… but I don't know how to feel with Yang being sad."**

 **"** **I think someone will fix her… literally."**

 **Summer frowned, "What does that mean?"**

 **"** **She has a girlfriend."**

 **"** **Yang? She has a girlfriend?" Summer asked in disbelief.**

 **"** **Yea… Considering how she is I'm glad she's happy. She still loves the girl."**

 **"** **Aww."**

 **Summer grinned as she sat the blade down.**

 **"** **Thank you Raven."**

 **"** **No problem Summer. Keep the blade."**

 **Summer smiled proudly looking at the blade.**

* * *

"You ready Roman?"

"Yea."

Roman hugged Neo and then gave Junior one. He turned to Taiyang.

"Tai, I'll do what I can and bring Ruby home safely."

"Thank you Roman."

Roman wasn't exactly excited to travel with Emily but if that's what he had to do he would he would. He threw over a small black bag on his shoulders and nodded to his friends. Emily walked out first and he followed. He really hoped that this would end quickly because he honestly didn't want to be around her. He thought maybe Ruby would get mad.

"Calm down."

"Huh?"

"I can hear your heart. I'm not going to rape you Roman."

"Ok."

Emily shook her head.

"I'm not Ruby so this will take a day. We can use one of our Bullheads to get to Haven though."

"That sounds good."

"You that worried about your girl?" Emily asked.

"Yes, I miss her and she just took off without asking or even telling me what was going on."

"I'll be sure to give her the mission details and that's all I can do for you guys. One of you has to learn to use dark aura."

"She's not evil."

"You don't have to be evil."

Roman frowned.

"I don't get it.'

Emily gave him a guilty smile, "Me either actually. You have to see Mistress Ember for that."

"Mistress Ember?"

"Yup. She's married to my eighth cousin. She's strictly dark aura."

"Wow…"

"What?"

"I never thought that we'd be paired up taking down the same enemy."

Emily grinned strangely making Roman's skin crawl. Something wasn't right.

"Do you know where Ozpin is?"

Emily stopped in her tracks and turned around.

"No. I was wondering that too."

Roman nodded as she turned away.

 _She's not ok. I can something is wrong._

* * *

"Master."

Salem turned away from the purple crystal.

"What Daisy? I haven't the time!" Salem growled.

"You asked me to watch the girl's aura level. She's breaking through your control."

Salem squinted at the white haired girl and turned back around.

"I'll kill you the next time you don't warn me soon enough."

"Fair enough Master."

"Daisy, I want you to go there and wait until I give you the say so."

The white haired girl bowed and pulled out a blue bow. She flung it into the air, making a rip in space and time. She walked through grabbing her bow as she went and the rip closed. Salem turned back and began pressuring her mind on the stupid soul she was controlling; the girl was fighting hard to regain her body but she wasn't getting anywhere.

* * *

"Emily are you ok?" Roman asked cautiously.

"Yes, why do you ask?" she said flatly.

Roman stopped in his tracks.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm who I am."

Roman squinted and pulled out his cane.

* * *

Ruby stopped and looked at the sky. What was wrong with her? She felt weird like…. Something was wrong… She felt something inside of her that was strange and it made her uneasy. She took a deep breath and started dialing Emily's number.

The phone kept ringing but there was no answer. Ruby frowned and hung up. Jaune, Ren and Nora were looking at her funny as she stared at the scroll. What was this horrible feeling? She felt like she was losing control or losing something. She redialed her number and waited. Still no answer; she was getting worried.

"Are you ok Ruby?" Nora asked.

"No… Something's wrong. I can feel it. I feel terrified."

"Ruby… You sure you aren't paranoid?" Jaune asked.

"We have to go back."

JNR looked at each other.

"I'll go since it'll be faster for me. If you want go on ahead and I'll meet up with you."

"Ruby that's long ways to go- Jaune started but he got cut off by Neo.

Neo appeared in front of him, scaring him enough to make him scream.

"Neo-

"Something is wrong! Roman texted me and said something was strange about Emily!"

 _So I was right. Something is wrong._

"Ok are we gonna make it there ok?" Ruby asked slightly worried at Neo.

"I'm fine. Let's go!"

Jaune shook his head as the girls disappeared.

Ruby and Neo made it just in time as Emily attacked Roman with full force blowing ice shards everywhere. The feeling hit Ruby like a ton of bricks. She fell to the ground holding her head as strange visions filled her head of a white haired woman with red eyes and a small girl with white hair named Daisy. She fell onto her side gritting her teeth trying to fight off the pain.

"Ruby! What's wrong!" Roman yelled.

"Some- someone's controlling her!" Ruby managed to get out.

Neo stayed away because she had promised Junior she wouldn't get hurt but it agonized her that she couldn't do anything.

"ARGHH!" Emily yelled but it was no longer her voice.

"Who are you!" Roman yelled slipping on the ice that was covering the grass now.

Ruby jumped up with all her power and began stumbling towards Emily. The control and the nasty feeling was getting stronger. She threw arms around Emily's waist as she went down to her knees in the unbearable pain. Emily's body suddenly stopped like it had frozen in place. Roman watched as Emily collapsed into his fiancée's arms.

"What the fuck was that?!" Roman asked.

Ruby and Emily both began puking on the ground from the strain. Emily looked at her with tired, surprised eyes.

"How did you know?" she gasped.

"I don't… I don't know. I felt it."

"I think it's because I gave you some of my power and you … knew I was in trouble."

Ruby's silver eyes widened.

"What?"

"I think that was Salem…. Shit… I feel like shit…"

X

X

X

In the trees was Daisy hiding and waiting for Salem's order but she knew it wasn't coming since she was so pissed. Daisy pulled out her bow and an arrow. She stayed knelt down and pulled the string back as the arrow began to glow with black aura. She let go and the arrow whizzed through the air at it's target.

 _ **I hope everyone likes this so far. I've been super busy lately and I work overnight and sometimes I don't get out until almost 8 or 9 sometimes so plz forgive me :)**_

 _ **I'm on Saiko now so if you get on I'm QueenoftheGrimm :)**_

 _ **Also thank you everyone that was up for me to make Dark World. I honestly didn't think anyone liked The Betrayal that much but thank you! I'll keep on going!**_


	3. A Shitty Decision

_**I'm so sorry everyone it took so long to get this out there but here it is. I got sucked into binge watching Future Diary and now Date A Live. I hope none of you get angry when you read this. I hope you enjoy even though it killed me a little inside to think how I wanted this to go. Enjoy the slow decline into insanity :)**_

The arrow penetrated Ruby's chest making a sickening 'thunk' sound. Roman's eyes widened in horror and Neo dropped to her knees. Emily grabbed the arrow but it burned her hand black. She just stared at her hand unable to understand what had just happened.

Ruby dropped to her knees as the memories of Pyrrha being shot in the chest entered her mind and tears began flowing. Something felt off about herself. She grabbed the arrow that was lodged in her chest and tried pulling but it started melting inside her body making her shudder violently. She felt something sick and nasty filling her body but what could she do about it?

00000000000000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo0000000000000000000

"Ruby!" Roman screamed as she disappeared into thin air.

He looked at the white haired girl who stood there with an emotionless face. Her eyes were pale green and she was as tall as Neo if not shorter. He looked over at Neo who had tears running down her face and her hands over her mouth. Emily was staring at the spot that was Ruby was in with a twisted angry look.

"Where did you take Ruby!" Roman screamed.

"Nowhere and somewhere."  
"THAT MAKES NO SENSE!" Emily screamed.

"It does. It's a place that doesn't exist but yet it does. You should know. Ozpin created it," Daisy said shrugging like it was nothing.

Roman's eyes filled with tears becoming angry.

"GIVE HER BACK!"

"You can only see her if she makes the right choice."

Emily looked back at the white haired girl.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Dark World is a place where you must make a decision. My arrow was full of my own dark aura. My aura had sent her to my Master."

"Salem is your master," Emily said flatly.

"That she is but I must find my other target, Reese. My other target Summer Rose has disappeared from this world. Emily Hillide I'll be back for you later."

Daisy picked up her bow and slashed at the air creating another rip. She stepped through and the rip disappeared.

Roman looked over at Emily who looked severely pissed.

"This… this is all your fault!" he screamed.

"You're blaming me?!" she screamed back.

"I am because you gave her your power so they came after her!"

"Then blame Ozpin because he spilt his power and made the four maidens in the first place!"

Neo helped Roman up as she gave Emily a weird look.

"How can we get her back?" Neo asked.

"I… don't know. I didn't know Salem had people working with her besides Cinder."

000000000000000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO0000000000

Ruby looked around confused on where she was at. She rubbed her face and opened her eyes to see Daisy in front her; she was offering her hand up. Ruby had no idea why but she let her help her up. She looked down at her thinking she was as tall as Neo making her smile slightly. Ruby finally realized that she was in a completely different place nowhere near Haven.

"Where am I?" Ruby asked.

"Somewhere and nowhere."

She frowned at the small girl.

"That makes no sense."

"Well it is true. It blends in but it's there."

Ruby scratched her head.

"Where am I?" she asked again.

"Dark World. That's what my Master calls it. It is her prison from the rest of the world that Ozpin put her in."

"Dark World? How could one person create something so vast?"

Daisy shrugged her shoulders, "He's a powerful wizard. Even when he spilt his powers he still had a large amount. He gave the most of it to the Summer Maiden. Some say he was in love with her."

Ruby looked into the sky. It was dark and purple… she could practically feel the hatred.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"I more meant to kill you, but it seems your body took the dark aura I had poured into it and made it your own."

"Why are you so willing to tell me everything?" she asked squinting at the small girl.

"Because you will die in the end."

Ruby's face drained of color.

"What?"

"I see a lot of things that my Master doesn't see. There's nothing you or her can do about it. In the end you both will die."

"What? Then-

"There will be those who will help and their help is not wasted but in the end you will die. The maiden powers are corrupted power of those who hold them and they shouldn't exist. Ozpin made a mistake and now he can't take them back from anyone; the power can't be exhausted. The only way to destroy it is gather all four into your body and kill yourself, nullifying the power."

Ruby covered her face.

"Who has them now?"

"Summer Rose holds half of Summer and is currently hiding in another dimension. Reese Chloris is the Spring Maiden and is currently on the run with Blake Belladonna who will inherit her power if she dies. Emily Hillide holds the Winter Maiden power but had funneled half to you. She will be my biggest obstacle. Salem holds the Fall Maiden power since she ripped it from Cinder Fall's body and later Emily killed her."

Ruby sat on the ground and hid her face in her knees.

"My Master has no idea that you are here but she needs your power."

"I'm staying right here."

"She has Pyrrha Nikos."

Ruby's head shot up, "WHAT?"

"Cinder Fall had several powers and she sealed Pyrrha here to my Master's will."

"I don't understand-

"Your friend was a way to get you to go after Cinder but Emily changed our plans. In the end… the only way home will be a decision you make on your own. The key to leave is inside Pyrrha's soul. You will have to kill your friend to get back home or you will be stuck here forever."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO00000000000000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **Raven stopped in her tracks as she realized that Ruby's fate was no longer tied in with hers.** ** _How is that possible? We were fated to meet her in a long while but…_**

 **Summer had already realized what was going on because she was shaking with fear.**

 **"** **What the hell Raven! Where's Ruby?!" Summer yelled.**

 **Raven turned around listening.**

 **"** **I feel her but it's fuzzy. Something is distorting her aura. We have to go out there."**

 **Summer turned away upset.** ** _Was being with Raven the right choice?_**

 ** _-When Raven Left-_**

 ** _"_** ** _Why are you leaving?!" Summer cried grabbing Raven's hand._**

 ** _"_** ** _Because I have too. Something important is supposed to happen for you."_**

 ** _"_** ** _What does that have to do with anything?" she asked pulling her closer._**

 ** _"_** ** _Because I'm in your way! I wasn't supposed to have Yang but I defied my fate and distorted yours because I'm selfish!" Raven yelled her red eyes filling with tears._**

 ** _Summer pulled away in shock, "How can you say something like that? She's your baby!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _She might be but she wasn't supposed to exist! I knew you loved Taiyang but I went behind your back-_**

 ** _"_** ** _I don't care Raven! Just don't leave us!" Summer begged her eyes full of pain._**

 ** _"_** ** _No because no one can love me!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _I can! Please! I'll love you and I love your daughter!" Summer begged falling to her knees._**

 ** _Raven started shaking uncontrollably._**

 ** _"_** ** _You can't just say that-_**

 ** _"_** ** _I mean it! Raven please!"_**

 ** _Her red eyes met Summer's serious silver ones._**

 ** _"_** ** _I'll be back for you Summer."_**

 ** _"_** ** _No! You don't leave! Yang and I need you!" she yelled becoming angry._**

 ** _Raven grabbed Summer's shoulders jerking her forward and kissed her fiercely. She pulled away and wrapped her arms around Summer and started crying._**

 ** _"_** ** _I'll be back I promise. Please… let me go."_**

 ** _Summer nodded and pulled away. She raised her hand and waved._**

 ** _"_** ** _I love you Raven."_**

 ** _"_** ** _I wish I had heard those words sooner," Raven whispered as she disappeared._**

 ** _Summer collapsed to the ground her tears falling into the grass._**

 **"** **Go back? I thought you said-**

 **"** **We have too… something isn't right. It's like Ruby's fate is being distorted."**

 **"** **Distorted?"**

 **Raven nodded.**

 ** _Ruby's fate is being distorted. Something bad is going to happen. They are going to force her hand to do something horrible. This isn't ok. I feel almost sick…_**

 **"** **Raven, what's wrong?"**

 **Raven held onto her stomach trying to calm herself. She felt Summer slip her fingers in between hers.**

 **"** **Raven, I love you."**

 **She looked back to see Summer smiling.**

 **"** **Let's get my daughter."**

 **She nodded.**

0000000000000000000000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoo000000000000000

Weiss walked into Yang and Ruby's home as Taiyang let her in. She smiled happily at their father and sat down at the table. Taiyang shut the door and sat down across from the white haired heiress. He had no idea what to say to her since it was only their second meeting and he knew she ran away from home.

"How are you going to get this done if you ran away?" Taiyang asked.

"I saved up my money to pay someone off. Have you told her?"

"No… we've been worried about Ruby. She has run off."

Weiss frowned, "When?"

"A couple weeks ago. Roman had left to go get her."

"You trust him?"

Taiyang nodded, "We've gotten to know each other. I completely trust him."

"Where is she?"

"In the guest room."

Weiss stood up and made her way to the guest room. Yang was sitting in her bed staring out the window not paying attention to what was going on around her. Weiss's eyes filled with tears as she saw the stub move a little like Yang was going to move her arm. Yang hung her head in shame.

Weiss jumped onto the bed and hugged Yang tightly scaring the poor blonde. Yang blinked repeatedly trying to comprehend what was going on. It was Weiss and she was here. Weiss looked up into her girlfriend's shocked lilac eyes and started crying.

"W-Weiss! Why are you here?!"

"I missed you so much Yang!"

Yang's eyes filled with tears.

"I missed you too Weiss but you shouldn't be here-

"And why not? I love you Yang and I always told you I'd be by your side!"

Yang forced a weak smile at her girlfriend.

"Weiss I can't do anything for you now."

Weiss shook her head, "That's not true. I'm here to fix you."

Yang's eyes widened.

"How can you do something like that?" she asked.

"She wants to give you a new arm. She already paid for it."

Yang looked up to see her father standing there smiling.

"Dad?"

"Weiss loves you. I mean if she's willing to run away and save you that means she does right?" he asked.

Yang nodded and put her face in the crook of Weiss's neck.

"Weiss I love you."

"I love you too Yang. Let's do this. We have to get Blake back."

Yang looked up at Weiss.

"She ran off-

"With Reese I know. She's afraid Adam will come back for us."

"Adam…" Yang said looking out the window.

She dreamed many times of killing him with her bare hands. She hated him more than anything in the whole world for what he had done this to her. She gritted her teeth in anger her eyes flashing to their blood color. Weiss squeezed Yang tighter realizing her mood has changed.

"We will fix things in time but we have to fix you first."

Yang nodded as her eyes returned to their violet color.

 _I'll fucking make you regret the day you hurt my friends and me Adam._

0000000000000000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo000000000000000000000000

Ruby stared at the girl. She felt sick to her stomach. She had watched Pyrrha die in Ozpin's destroyed office and now she would face her again. She felt cold- almost dead inside. How could she kill her friend? If she did that how could she face Jaune?

"I don't understand."

"Pyrrha had a pure light soul unlike yours. Your soul is untouched thanks to your mother."

"I don't…"

"You should've brought your boyfriend Roman. His soul was pure light too."

Ruby frowned.

"Why are you telling me everything?"

"I have a disease which some call Moral Illness. Others call me a sociopath. I have antisocial personality disorder. I cannot love or tell the difference between right and wrong. My Master knows of my disorder and that's why I'm quite useful but my down fall is I do not care what I tell others."

Ruby looked into the girl's pale green eyes- there was no emotion in there.

"How can you not care?" Ruby asked.

"I told you. It is a mental disorder. Sometimes I can feel physical pain but it's fleeting. My Master hits me when she's angry but I cannot feel it half of the time."

Ruby just stared.

"You can't love? That's horrible."

"I've heard love makes you unstable. I'm fine the way I am."

Ruby just stared at the girl.

"Are you going to stand there or are we going to go? Master will be angry I suppose. We are wasting time."

"Are you annoyed by me?" Ruby asked.

"No. Just following orders. I can feel Master's emotions so I'm making correct assumptions on what we should do."

"So you understand feeling?"

"No. I can see My Master's face so I have memorized the emotions she portrays. She's usually angered or upset. Sometimes happy."

"I won't kill Pyrrha."

"You must. The only way in is dark aura and the way out is light aura."

"If my aura is neutral wouldn't that let me go in and out?"

"My Master's aura used to be neutral but it turned dark so she cannot get out. Only I can travel back and forth. You cannot turn your aura light as there is only darkness here."

"I…"

Ruby began running. She didn't know where she was going but she needed out.

The world around her was dark and sinister. She felt like evil was creeping inside her and making her sick but she wasn't so sure now. The feeling was different than it was before. She looked down at her hands. One was glowing yellow and the other was glowing blue- how weird.

"Ruby?"

Ruby's head shot up. There was no mistaking it; Pyrrha was there with Cinder.

"You! You killed her!" Ruby cried.

Cinder rolled her eyes and jumped down from the rock to stand by Pyrrha.

"How did you even get here?" Cinder asked jabbing her finger into Ruby's chest.

"Daisy. She shot me with an arrow."

"You aren't dead," Pyrrha said.

"No."

"How can you be here then?" Pyrrha asked, her green eyes showing her confusion.

Cinder shook her head.

"My mother has the ability to rip out souls and keep them for herself. I sent this one here to her for use but it turns out she can't use her at all. We are just stuck here for her to torture us when she wants too. We are stuck here until someone actually kills us and send our souls to the afterlife."

Pyrrha nodded slowly.

Ruby shook her head furiously.

"You met the weird one huh? You have met the wroooonnnng person."

Ruby looked up the dead villain.

"What does that mean?"

Cinder folded her arms over her chest and tilted her head to the side, "Daisy is a special kind of person. Her semblance allows her to change a person's fate with her arrows and she can rip through space because of her semblance."

Ruby frowned, "She told me I was going to die."

"Once she struck you with her arrow your fate was decided. There's one way to undo it: kill her."

"I don't wanna kill anyone! I just want to stop Salem-

"THEN YOU KILL THEM! YOU THINK THE PATH OF A HERO IS EASY AND CLEAN?!" Cinder screamed.

Pyrrha flinched.

"This is the path you choose and you complain about getting dirty?! What kind of hero are you?!"

Neither girl said anything as they avoided Cinder's gaze.

"You're just a child playing dress up- you are nothing to anyone. We feel pain every day and yet there is nothing to stop it."

"Pyrrha… is that true?" Ruby asked the red head.

"Yes… I'm sorry but she is right."

"NO!"

Cinder slapped Ruby across the face.

"Fine, I'll kill you myself!" Cinder screamed.

"No! Leave her alone!" Pyrrha cried grabbing her arm.

Glass shards rose into the air as Cinder's eyes lit up. She was dead serious about attacking Ruby but Ruby no longer cared. She was prepared to die there because she absolutely refused to hurt her friend or even Cinder. The shards headed straight for Ruby who didn't even move. Pyrrha raised her hand and her semblance forced Ruby to move out of the way.

"Stupid girl! Let me do this!"

"No! You'll have to fight us!" Pyrrha said glaring at Cinder.

Cinder growled and held out her hands. The same bow and arrow gathered and formed into her hands making Pyrrha nervous.

"Cinder we need her alive-

"She won't even do her own friend a favor so I'll kill her myself!"

Pyrrha shoved her out of the way as she fired the arrow hitting Pyrrha's arm. Pyrrha screamed and pulled the arrow out. Cinder pushed her out of the way and lifted Ruby into the air.

"Do you trust your friend?!" Cinder spat.

"Y-y-yes."

"Even though Mother ripped the Fall power from my body some of it is attached to me. Even some to Spartan girl over here. The Fall power can get you out of here as long as we give it to you but you have to kill us. Once you do that the Fall power will rip from Salem and go to you. You carry half the Winter and half the Summer.

"But when the time comes to return here for the final battle you will have to gather your own dark aura to get back. Once you gather Fall, Daisy's arrow will fade out but not completely meaning you could still die in the end. Do not fear what you do not know- the darkness isn't always evil. There's one person I know with dark aura but she's in another dimension right now."

Pyrrha looked at Ruby with sad eyes.

"We will be with you until the end."

"I wish… I wish I was strong enough in the beginning!" the silver eyed girl cried.

Pyrrha smiled and lifted Ruby's chin with a finger.

"Ruby, I told Jaune once that everyone has some of light and dark aura. You can control both or use more of one than the other. The thing is the dark is hard to control because it's so easily changed to light but it's a powerful force. Do not fear it and make your own way. In the end semblance and aura will be the winner of this battle."

Cinder grabbed Pyrrha's hand and pulled her up making her stand beside of her.

"We are ready little Ruby Rose."

Ruby pulled out Crescent Rose and held it up.

"I'm sorry!"

The two girls smiled as Ruby swung her scythe.


	4. The Fall

Yang laid back in her hospital clutching onto Weiss's hand for dear life. Yang had no problem risking her life to fight a bunch of monsters but the idea of being asleep and leaving her life in the hands of others made her sick to her stomach. Weiss smiled at her making her feel a little better but she couldn't help but feel nervous because she wouldn't know what would be going on. Yang gripped Weiss's hand even harder making the heiress flinch.

"You're going to break my hand if you keep doing that," Weiss said through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry… I'm scared."

"It's ok; they have given me permission to be in there with you while everything is going on."

"How'd you do that?" Yang asked blinking.

"My father gave me a call and I explained what was going on. He paid them extra and threatened to sue the hospital if the operation failed."

Yang's mouth dropped open.

"Don't be surprised… It took him some time to adjust to the fact I wanted to be here in Vale but he's ok now. He's pretty excited to meet you and so is Mother."

"Why did you do this all for me?" the blonde asked.

The heiress smiled.

"I promised you I loved you didn't I? That I would always be there for you and this is what I meant. I would do anything for you, Yang. I've missed you so much over these last few weeks it's unreal. I was hoping Ruby was taking care of you but she has run off again."

Yang frowned.

"I think they wanted to go after Cinder but she's dead. Emily spoke of someone named Salem."

"Salem…"

Weiss pulled away and walked over to the window.

"She's still alive huh?"

"Weiss? What do you mean?"

"She's the start of the Schnee family line."

Yang sat in her bed speechless.

"She was the first one to become known but her last name wasn't Schnee and her name wasn't Salem- it was Sara. Sara Snowing and she had three sisters: Claire, Millie and Bella Snowing. It is intended that Sara was powerful and everything but she had a darker side making things difficult when they acquired a strong power from a wizard. She was considered a great leader but she was corrupted and so the power did too.

"Rumor has it anyone who has the Winter maiden's power is to die a miserable because they can't stand the tainted power. No one had heard from her for almost two hundred years and here she is. It was just a story Mother and Winter told me but I had no idea that it was true. Our glyphs came from the power of the Winter and we each have a tiny speck of that power."

"Emily has the Winter power."

"She won't meet a happy ending. Neither will I for that fact if she gets out of her prison."

"Weiss, I don't understand. Are you trying to tell me she'll come after you if she gets out?" Yang asked.

Weiss smiled sadly and nodded. Yang made a strange face and got out of bed heading towards the window. Yang pressed her hand up against the glass and turned to look her girlfriend in the eyes. The heiress certainly had a sad look on her face but her eyes lit up when they stared into Yang's violet eyes.

"I want to make a promise," the blonde said, taking Weiss's hand now.

"A promise?"

"Yes. I will protect you no made what. I love you and I won't allow anyone to hurt you ever. No matter who it is I'll be there to help and protect you."

Weiss smiled, "Get your surgery done and we'll train together. I want to be able to summon the giant knight and protect you too."

Yang pulled Weiss close and kissed her.

"I'm sorry to interrupt ladies. Yang Xiao Long, are you ready?" the doctor asked.

Yang nodded, "Fuck yes I am."

* * *

Reese and Blake stood on one of roof tops staring at the giant Grimm frozen to the Beacon School.

"I still can't believe Ruby did that."

Reese smiled, "She is definitely different."

"How do you know?" Blake asked raising an eyebrow.

"I saw her after receiving the Spring power. She had a blue and yellow swirling aura. She has Winter and Summer but not a lot."

Blake nodded.

"Winter responses to negative emotions. I can see that from the way the Grimm is frozen but you can't blame her from what she saw."

The Faunus nodded.

"So how do we fix things?" she asked.

"I think we drill through the ice in certain spots and attack. We need to ignore all the other Grimm at this time because it's pointless."

Blake nodded again, "Sounds like a plan."

Reese cracked her knuckles, "If we let it out we'll have to kill it ourselves."

Blake gave her girlfriend a weak smile, "I don't want that to happen. For the sake of everyone else."

Reese nodded.

"Well let's get started."

Reese jumped onto her hover board and Blake climbed on wrapping her arms around her waist. They flew off going over all the Grimm who just ignored them which was odd. Blake frowned as she watched as they continued to gather around Beacon like they were waiting for something. Reese pulled out red Dust crystals and some red Dust rounds.

"Here babe. Ready?" Reese asked as Blake jumped on top of the Dragon Grimm.

Blake sighed and inserted the special rounds staring down the frozen Grimm.

"Let's do this."

* * *

Ruby jumped into the light that shined so bright it hurt her eyes. She felt something enter her body; it was warm and nice feeling unlike what she had felt earlier. She turned her head as she heard a blood curlding scream- someone was scared or angry but she didn't have time to think about it. Ruby felt herself fall onto the ground; dirt and grass rubbed onto her face.

She felt relieved but she felt horrible inside. She started crying into the grass angry with herself and the decision she had made. She wanted out of Dark World badly and she felt no regret killing Cinder but Pyrrha… she did. Ruby felt even more ugly because she wanted to kill Pyrrha to get out of there because the nasty feeling she got being there.

"I-I-I'm a horrible p-p-person," she wailed.

She was alone and afraid. She was afraid of herself even more that she would go so far as to do that.

"Where am I?" she asked looking around.

The place around her wasn't familiar. She got up and looked through the trees to see giant building colored with shades of blue and purple.

"Where is this?" she whispered to herself.

"Hey are you ok?"

Ruby looked up to see Daisy standing there.

"You!" Ruby shouted.

"You got out. I'm surprised."

Ruby growled and jumped at the girl. Daisy showed a slight surprise in her eyes but it wasn't enough to stop Ruby. She landed on top of Daisy knocking her to the ground and punched her face. She certainly broke her nose and blood was all over her face but Daisy made no reaction. Ruby began crying and pulling at her hair in an angry rage.

Daisy frowned at Ruby's reaction.

 _This isn't the usual reaction when angry. What is this? This is different from what I normally see even from Master. What a strange sight. I can't place this emotion… maybe I haven't seen it before?_

"How do you feel?" Daisy asked curious.

"I don't know!" Ruby screamed in her face.

"Anger… sadness?" Daisy said thinking aloud.

"Why does it matter to you?! You can't feel hurt and regret!" she wailed in her face.

Ruby slapped the white haired girl.

"Ruby?"

Ruby turned her head and saw Jaune, Nora and Ren standing there.

Daisy sat up to see three people standing there.

"Are these your friends? Are you going to tell them what you did?" she asked.

Ruby glared down at the girl but she was right. She would have to tell them sometime but how could she?

"Are you scared?" Daisy asked.

"Why do you care that I am?!"

Daisy tilted her head a little to the side.

"I would like to understand."

"You work with Salem so no!" Ruby said standing up glaring down at the girl.

"What's going on?" Ren asked stepping forward.

"Are you related to the Schnees?" Nora asked.

"The Schnees?" Daisy asked.

"Yea, you have the white hair."

"I don't know. I am an orphan picked up by my Master."

Ruby hugged herself and turned away from her friends.

"Ruby, maybe she should come with us?" Jaune asked.

Ruby didn't hear him and she didn't notice the change in herself either but someone else did.

* * *

Emily and Roman had continued on their way after Roman had convinced Neo to go home. He hadn't said one word to Emily the whole few hours they had been walking but she had figured he was angry though she wasn't focused on that. She had felt that Ruby had disappeared completely but then she had reappeared warmer, darker and stranger- something strange had happened when she disappeared.

The night sky was beautiful but everything seemed to be falling apart. She had failed in her family's mission to protect the Maidens and make the power disappear because Ruby was gone. There was something definitely strange about that little white haired girl. Emily cracked her knuckles and yawned.

"Maybe we should stop and get some sleep," Emily said.

Roman stopped and whipped around to face her.

"We are continuing."

"Listen, there's no way Ruby would continue in the darkness like this. Let's rest just in case we encounter enemies along the way."

Roman sighed and nodded in agreement.

X

X

They laid there staring at the stars not moving. Things were weird after all since they were together before. Emily turned to her side trying to ignore the strange, uncomfortable silence between them. Roman pulled off his black over coat and folded it into a pillow and dropped it on Emily's head. She jumped up and looked at him.

"You look uncomfortable. That'll help you sleep."

"We'll find Ruby don't worry."

"Why did you attack her?" Roman asked.

Emily smiled, "I knew who Ruby was that's why. She needed some more power so I gave it to her."

"You made her more desirable to the enemy."

Emily nodded, "Yes but it seems like she understands what she's doing. She has the Fall power now."

Roman raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"How can you tell?"

"The power I gave her is still connected to me."

 _That isn't the problem though. It seems like it gas gotten darker and corrupted somehow. I need to know what happened when she left._

Roman sighed and turned over.

 _I feel like something is wrong but I just don't know what._

Something was wrong.

 _ **Sorry its shorter than usual i just thought this was a good place to stop. Until next time :3**_


	5. Daisy, Ozpin, Salem and Orda

**Raven sighed and pulled out a white blade holding it steady as Summer watched her closely. Even though she had seen Raven fight and use her powers plenty of times it still amazed her when she saw her fight. Summer loved the feeling when they travelled through dimensions. She squeaked excitedly behind her making Raven giggle.**

 ** _She's such a dork no matter how old she gets._**

 **Raven swung her sword opening a red and black glowing portal. She grabbed Summer's hand and they jumped through. God the rush was awesome- the surge of incredible power was amazing. Summer screamed delightfully as they rushed forward at a great speed.**

 **"** **YESSSSSSSS!" Summer screamed as her hood flapped furiously behind her.**

 **They landed on the ground, creating a large hole. They looked up to see the cottage that they each knew so well. Qrow and Taiyang came running out to see what had happened but both just stood there in disbelief at the sight before them. Summer looked at them then at Raven smiling. She knew things would be weird but it would be ok. She hopped out of the hole and ran straight for the guys.**

 **"** **What the fuck- Qrow started to say but Summer stopped him by hugging her teammates.**

 **Raven climbed out next and stood in front of them with a neutral expression.**

 **"** **Qrow… Taiyang."**

 **Summer hugged her husband again and then looked back at Raven.**

 **"** **Do you wanna hug him Raven? You married him first," Summer said stepping out of the way.**

 **Raven didn't make a move but Taiyang did. She fully expected a slap to the face but instead she received a tight hug and some tears; he was crying. She wrapped her arms around him as tears filled her eyes. This… this was ok. She foresaw everything but this was the best thing she could've saw. Qrow smiled as he wrapped an arm around Summer's shoulders.**

 **"** **How- Why did you come back?" Taiyang whispered.**

 **"** **For our daughters. Remnant as well."**

 **Taiyang nodded.**

 **"** **We can't stay long because she might find out we are here and try to break out," Raven said.**

 **"** **Salem?" Qrow asked pulling out his flask.**

 **"** **The one and only."**

 **Raven stepped back and smiled at her ex-husband, "I missed you so much. I'm sorry for what I did."**

 **"** **But why did you?" he asked softly.**

 **Summer cleared her throat, "Let's go inside and I'll explain everything and Raven can fill in where I missed."**

 **TQR nodded and they headed inside.**

 ***30 Minutes Later***

 **"** **Well… I had no idea- why didn't you tell us?" Taiyang asked holding Raven's hand.**

 **"** **It's crazy shit that's why," Raven said brushing back her mane of black hair.**

 **"** **You have a thing for the oldest Schnee daughter don't you?" Taiyang asked.**

 **Qrow rolled his eyes.**

 **"** **I take that as a yes!" Summer cried clapping her hands.**

 **"** **You need to watch her for now on. Their father is almost at the end of his life but he still holds some power. We need to be careful once Salem breaks out."**

 **"** **You think she will?" Qrow asked.**

 **"** **Yes she will. She won't stand still while Ruby collects the season powers. Ruby won't have to kill the Schnees; she can easily extract the power herself."**

 **Summer nodded but she stiffened up immediately.**

 **"** **You ok?"**

 **The color drained from Summer's face.**

 **"** **No… Ruby isn't ok… Something is wrong."**

 **Raven grabbed Summer's hand and felt it hit her hard.**

 ** _What a large amount of dark aura. Salem doesn't even have this much… Is this really Ruby?_**

 **She let go and nodded to Summer.**

 **"** **We have to go. Don't tell the girl we were here."**

 **Raven got up and headed out the door with Summer bouncing along behind her.**

 **"** **Wait- Will you be back?" Taiyang asked.**

 **Raven stopped and turned to the side.**

 **"** **I… I don't know. The end game has changed. Anything could happen at this point. To honest I don't know if any of us use will make it alive anymore. Let's just hope we do."**

 **Summer hugged her friends again, "Be well and make sure the girls are too."**

 **Taiyang grabbed Raven's arm and pulled her in for a kiss shocking her. Summer smiled and clapped happily.**

 **"** **So cute!" she cried making her two friends blush.**

 **"** **You come back. I want to be with you," Taiyang whispered into Raven's ear.**

 **All she did was pull her arm away and gave him a sad smile. Summer latched onto Raven's arm and waited as she opened the dimension again. They stepped into it and disappeared leaving the men standing there. Taiyang was heartbroken for he wanted to be with Raven so much. He understood why she left.**

* * *

 **Summer grabbed Raven's hand and pulled her back.**

 **"** **I'm not mad at you. I think you two should be together."**

 **"** **Why?"**

 **"** **Because you do love him. You have to be stupid not to see that."**

 **"** **You're the one who is married to him-**

 **"** **Actually neither one of us is. You disappeared and I was considered dead."**

 ** _I won't get my hopes up for something that may never happen. I keep seeing my own death by Ruby's hand anyways I just can't tell any of them that now. That would crush them and staying here won't help because she'll be after me eventually. When that time comes I'll just make sure Summer isn't around for it._**

 **"** **We'll just have to wait."**

 **"** **We will walk out of this together."**

 **Raven nodded but she knew she wouldn't.**

* * *

Roman and Emily finally reached Haven thanks to Emily's connections. Emily had stayed quiet the whole ride because she didn't want to let anything slip. Ruby was not the same girl she was when she left into Dark World. She managed to generate her own dark aura and she wasn't sure what means she did to get it. The thoughts made Emily uneasy; unstable person would not be easy to work with.

Roman missed his dear Red. She was everything he ever needed and wanted. He clenched his jaw thinking maybe she was possibly hurt and that made him hurt. He honestly wished he was a Faunus so he could smell her out but it didn't seem like Emily could even smell her. The aqua haired girl looked around at all the buildings not moving.

"She's not here," she whispered.

"Red isn't here?" Roman asked his rage building.

"No, she's here… Cinder isn't. Her body is gone."

"Wait you killed her here?"

Emily nodded walking forward.

"Wait- Roman grabbed her shoulder turning her around.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked.

"You tell me. I'm… I've sensed something dark since we've been getting closer. Is… is that Red?" he asked worry filling his eyes.

"It is…"

Roman looked at Emily with a strange look she had never seen him give her before.

"Red was always happy and here I feel something so dark and evil."

"This is coming from the guy who use to kill people and rob dust shops. Most people are taught that dark aura is bad and that's not the case. It's a stronger aura when you use it alone. Mixing light and dark is quite natural of everyone. Light is nothing compared to the darkness.

"People are afraid of what they don't know. Even using just light is hard but to use darkness is a whole another skill. If Ruby decided or her body decided, then that means she is destined to use the darkness. It won't be an easy task. I can take her to the mountains if you wish."

"Why would I ask that-

"I use the light or the dark. I can alternate between the two."

Roman frowned, "Why-

"People unconsciously use both without really knowing. It takes skill to know both and use it wisely."

"You never told me."

"I'm sorry. We were just stealing things. We weren't into something so big like this before."

Roman sighed and shook his head.

Now he was more worried. He had heard of the legends of those who had extreme dark aura. One was a small girl who saved everyone but in the end she died to stop destruction. He rubbed his face and ran into Emily. She had stopped in her tracks and he ran right into her; what the hell?

"What the fuck Emily-

He looked up to see a tall, raven haired woman dressed in red and black.

"Emily Hillide."

"Raven."

"Didn't I tell you to leave Ruby alone?" she growled gripping the hilt of her sword.

Emily's eyes narrowed, "I'm helping her."

"Really? Because you have altered her future and she'll be after to kill me!" she spat.

"Couldn't you just defend yourself?" Emily said flatly rolling her eyes.

Raven grabbed the collar of her shirt and lifted the Faunus into the air.

"How can I protect her mother from harm if she's trying to kill me!"

"Summer can protect herself!"

"Summer can't protect herself from her daughter!"

Emily's eyes widened.

"What?"

"She kills you too!"

Emily rolled her eyes, "I know she will. I kinda figured that."

Raven threw the girl onto the ground and looked over at Roman.

"She won't kill you. Not in any scenario I have seen."

"Who are you?" Roman asked.

"She's Yang's mother."

* * *

Yang's eyes flew open and she looked around the room: she was alone.

"Where's Weiss-  
A sharp pain went through her right arm.

"ARGH!" she yelled.

The hospital room door flew open and Weiss came running inside with several nurses.

"Why does it hurt so bad?" Yang asked gritting her teeth.

Yang looked down and saw it. The robotic arm was a shiny yellow color with her flaming heart emblem on it. She moved her arm ignoring the pain and realized she could move her fingers; she could feel everything. She picked up the sheets and she felt those too. Her eyes met Weiss's; her eyes filled with worry until Yang smiled at her.

"I can feel everything!" she cried, her eyes filling with tears.

Weiss smiled and took her hand.

"I'm glad," she said her eyes overflowing with tears.

The doctor walked in studying the robotic arm and then checked her eyes.

"Everything looks good. It's going to sting for a day or so but I can't give you any pain meds."

Yang nodded and Weiss took her new hand sending shivers through her body.

"We'll leave you ladies alone. If you need anything just let me know," said the nurse and she closed the door.

Yang didn't know what it was but something about Weiss was so different. Her hair seemed brighter maybe? She stared at her girlfriend like it was the first time she had seen her. She looked like an angel standing there beside of her, holding her hand looking out the window. Time just seemed to stand still.

 _Wow, she's so beautiful. Was she always like this?_

"Weiss."

Weiss turned to face her blonde lover with a smile.

"I feel strange. You're glowing."

Weiss frowned and placed a hand on Yang's forehead- it was on fire.

"Oh my god! You're so hot!"

Yang gave her a feverish grin, "Yes you are… Weiss, I love you."

Weiss hit the nurse call button before Yang collapsed onto the ground.

"Yang!"

"Weiss… I want to… be with you. Have my babies… please?" she said grinning stupidly.

* * *

Ruby, Daisy and team JNR sat in the hotel room staring at the floor unsure what to do with themselves. Cinder was gone and that was the whole point of even coming to Haven. Salem was in some unreachable world and they couldn't get out without pure light aura. To add onto their problems, it looked like Daisy was part of the Schnee family too.

Ruby felt isolated and alone; half of her wished she could be like Daisy and not even a damn about anything. Her heart almost stopped with her mind flowed over to Roman and what would he think. Would he still love her even after the things she had done? Even to one of her own friends? She hugged herself trying to ignore the nasty thoughts that started to fill her head.

Everyone looked up when someone knocked on the door. Everyone drew their weapons except Daisy couldn't comprehend why they were so nervous for.

"Who is it?" asked Jaune.

"It's Emily and Roman. Where's Ruby?" said the female voice.

Ruby relaxed and got off the bed, "Let them in."

Jaune shot her a nervous look but he did it anyways. The door creaked open to reveal an aqua haired woman and the ex-criminal Roman standing there.

"Roman!" Ruby cried, throwing her hands around her fiancé's neck.

"Damnit Red! Why did you run off? We were all worried about you!" Roman said his voice angry.

Ruby started crying shocking him.

"Red- I was just worried!" he said surprised by her reaction.

"Horrible things happened and I feel like shit! I did it… I did it to get out and there was nothing I could but that! I couldn't… I just didn't know what to do and I was alone! I killed Cinder and Pyrrha!" she cried into his shoulder.

No one in the room said anything for a couple minutes. Daisy was the only one unaffected by the news.

"You couldn't have! Cinder killed Pyrrha!" Jaune yelled.

"It was her soul! She was trapped there!" Ruby cried.

Emily tapped her lips, "She has the ability to trap souls huh?"

"That is correct," said Daisy.

Emily glared at her but she just shrugged her shoulders.

"Why is she here?" Roman asked.

"She's a Schnee," Ren said.

"How old are you?" Emily asked.

"I am not sure," Daisy said, "Dark World doesn't have a time."

Emily turned away scratching her head.

 _Time doesn't pass there so that means this girl could be older than everyone here… Almost as old as Ozpin and Salem themselves._

"We need to find Ozpin," Emily said walking out the door.

"Emily, let's rest here," Roman said staring down at his girl.

"I think we need to hurry along."

"It doesn't matter in the end. She'll kill you all anyways," Daisy said in her monotone voice.

"How can you say that so causally?" Nora asked frowning slightly.

"I can't help it."

X

X

X

After several hours of interrogating Daisy, Emily was finally satiated her curiosity. Daisy was indeed older than the Great War than had happened eighty years ago- she was almost 250 years old. Emily didn't know what to think but she thought maybe Salem wasn't a Schnee but Daisy was. Maybe Daisy was the one who helped Ozpin seal Salem years later but had lost memory in the process.

"Why are you here?" Emily asked staring at Daisy.

"I don't know. Why do you ask?"

"What is Salem to you?" the Faunus asked.

"I don't know exactly. She found me as I was wandering Dark World."

"Do you know Ozpin?" Emily asked.

Daisy nodded.

"Tell me about him."

"My Master hates him greatly. He helped her seal inside the Dark World she lives in now. I remember Ozpin as a great man; he was powerful. He was always so nice as people would say but I honestly do not know since I can't feel emotion. Is Ozpin missing now?" Daisy asked.

"He is. Do you know where he might be hiding?" Emily asked.

"Someplace dark. I think his own little world."

Emily nodded.

"Daisy… You look like a little kid and you're really old. How did you do that?"

"I'm not sure. I remember some things in short flashes when I'm near you and Ruby."

Emily nodded and shook Daisy's hand.

"You can stay with us."

"I can't."

She frowned at the white haired girl.

"Why not?" Emily asked.

"I think I'm supposed to stay in Dark World."

"Why would you think that?" Emily asked.

Daisy shrugged, "It's just a feeling I have."

"I need to call someone. I'll be right back."

Ruby came onto the balcony and sat beside of the emotionless girl. She refused to look at the white haired girl since she was still angry for what happened in Dark World. The girl watched Ruby with curious eyes; she was so drawn to her for some reason. Daisy tapped on Ruby's shoulder.

"What?" Ruby spat.

"I remember someone who looks almost like you, except she had a smaller chest, was thinner and taller."

Ruby's eyebrow twitched, "Excuse me?"

"Her name was Orda."

Ruby frowned, "I've never heard of her."

"She carried a giant battle axe and she carried it everywhere. Her favorite color was black but she always wore red. Her eyes were like liquid silver and she had a great smile. She had a lot of scars with one across her eyebrow and one on her lips. I remember she was amazing."

"Sounds like you were fond of her."

"Fond."

Daisy looked at the broken moon.

"I lost my home once I think."

Ruby looked too, "I'm sorry."

"I think it happened because of me but I cannot remember."

"Well… think about Orda if it makes you feel better," Ruby said.

"Orda was a Faunus. Almost everyone was."

Ruby smiled.

X  
X

"What do you think?"

 _"_ _With Ozpin anything is possible. Make everyone get some sleep and I'll be there by tomorrow."_

"Qrow, be careful."

 _"_ _I'll be fine. Watch that girl and make sure nothing happens."_

"Ok. Bye."

Emily sighed and pocketed her scroll.

"What the fuck is going on anymore?"

They had decided to keep the truth from Ruby because honestly didn't need to know that she probably would murder her own mother. Raven could have multiple outcomes of how everything would play out in the end, it was just hoping they all had the best one and no except Salem was dying. Emily smiled at the ridiculous hope and turned the door knob. She knew it was crazy but she did want everyone to live... Even Roman.

 ** _Well I hope this all peeks your interest. It may look like a mess but it is going somewhere and Orda as well as Daisy all play an important part to the story. In this point in time Daisy looks like a loli lol which the thought made me laugh because she looks younger than Neopolitan._**


	6. Self-hate

Salem stood in the middle of her balcony staring at her prison as it started to fall apart. She hadn't seen Daisy in a long time which meant she never came back or she got killed which seemed impossible as it was thinking it. She wasn't sure why she didn't come back because she always said she couldn't stay away. She pulled the black ribbons out of her hair letting her white hair fall onto the ground.

She wasn't sure how long she was inside there and she was still bitter about it. They had sealed her away almost 120 years ago and she hadn't forgot the memory. It burned inside her head like a scar; she hated them all more than anything. Her eye began to twitch as more of her prison began to fall around her. She hadn't seen the outside except in the rips that Daisy made.

"Daisy where are you?" she said aloud.

They have been searching for Summer and Raven for years and they still haven't found them. Raven had disappeared first then a couple years later when she had almost had Summer in her clutches that when Raven appeared and grabbed Summer. Salem turned around walking back inside her castle waiting for Dark World to fall apart. Her time will come.

* * *

 **Raven opened one eye and looked over at Summer who was sleeping peacefully beside of her. She felt it- a surge of dark aura leaking out. It had to be that place that Ozpin sealed Salem inside but why was it falling apart now? She rubbed her face as the image of the look on the evil woman's face came back to her.**

 **Salem just popped out of a rip in space and almost grabbed Summer in mid-air. Raven remembered the anxiety of feeling like she wasn't going to make it in time. She sliced off of her arm and grabbed Summer practically throwing her onto the ground. Salem screeched angrily at them and pulled away as the rip closed away.**

 **Raven jumped as Summer touched her arm.**

 **"** **You can feel it too?" Summer asked sweetly.**

 **She nodded.**

 **"** **Where is Ozpin?" Summer asked.**

 **"** **I don't know. I haven't felt him in a while."**

 **Summer sighed, "After this we can come back out and be everyone. I want to win."**

 **Raven looked away, "You can go back I can't."**

 **"** **Raven," she whispered.**

 **"** **You can't tell me the things inside my head will stop can you?"**

 **"** **There's gotta be a way."**

 **"** **I wish Summer. I wish."**

 **In the time she had spent there she felt more calm being in the middle of nothing than around the people she loved dearly. The times she spent locked away in her closet because she kept seeing people laying in pools of their own blood- it finally took a toll on her making her learn how to craft the weapon to help her flow through dimensions. She had no idea how long she spent looking for a place to be away and alone. She remembered when she had just barely left the image of Summer being killed or being kidnapped went through her head even though she wasn't near her.**

 **She hated herself when she saw that Summer was destined to be with Taiyang no matter what. Raven said all the right things she could; she got married and became pregnant with Yang. The visions became worse; she had seen Yang's whole life even before she entered the world with everyone else. She watched her daughter grow up become so beautiful and watched her go down the dark trail of hatred but she never counted on Weiss Schnee to change her ways and fall in love with her daughter.**

 **Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust company… Raven smiled at the thought. The spoiled heiress changed all for the sake of one girl who she thought was more important than herself. Yang's future had become uncertain after the girl came along and changed her for the better. She grinned again thinking of how she'd love Yang to grow up and have some kids herself; the experience would be more pleasant for her.**

 **Raven glanced over at Summer who was staring at the blade with a concerned look on her face. Summer was seeing the problem developing in front of her very eyes but Raven had already seen the outcome. She needed to make minor changes when she could so the bloody outcome of Ruby and Summer would disappear even if it meant her own demise. She owed it to her friend for the horrible things she had done to her.**

 **"** **Things will be ok," Raven said.**

 **"** **You're just saying that."**

 **Raven gave her a guilty look.**

 **"** **You already know but it must be that bad if you don't wanna tell me."**

 **"** **You think if I told you it would change everything?" she said closing her eyes.**

 **"** **You tell me."**

 **"** **Would you like to know?" Raven asked her eyes becoming dark.**

 **Summer swallowed hard and nodded.**

 **"** **Your daughter loses herself because she can't cope with the horrible thing she did even though her friend wanted to die. Ruby can no longer accept herself as a "hero" and she loses herself in the process of her downward spiral. She goes mad and attacks her sister, she kills me and then…." Raven trailed off giving Summer an odd look.**

 **"** **She kills me too huh?" Summer whispered with a sad smile.**

 **"** **Yea."**

 **"** **Well… We need to change that."**

 **"** **You honestly think we can?"**

 **Summer nodded as she reached behind her.**

 **"** **How can you change her mind?" Raven asked.**

 **Summer smiled, "We are always destined to be fighters. I think a good fight will set her straight."**

 **Raven raised an eyebrow.**

 **"** **Uh huh."**

 **Summer pulled out a long white stick and pressed a button on the end. It extended into a double bladed staff. Roses were carved into the wood separating the two black blades. Raven smiled and shook her head. As innocent as Summer looked she was a monster in battle. Summer valued human life but if you were the type to kill others for gain then consider yourself dead.**

 **"** **Let's go."**

* * *

"I might have a lead on where he might be at," Qrow said as he pulled out his silver flask.

"Oh and where would he be?" Emily asked.

"Mistral."

"Really?"

"Yea. He wouldn't dare go to Atlas after everything that had happened. We need to find him soon before Salem comes jumping out."

"I need to go back," said Daisy, scaring them both.

"I think you should stay with us," Emily said crossing her arms.

"Dark World will fall apart without me," she said in her monotone voice.

Qrow frowned, "How so?"

"I keep it together."

Daisy shrugged her shoulders and walked back into the room.

Emily looked up.

 _I hope those two are ok up there._

X

X

Roman collapsed to Ruby's side with a big grin on his face. She smiled and laced her fingers with his as they laid on the roof top sweaty from the intense session of love making. It was enough to clear her mind for a while; she definitely needed that more than he did. She turned to her side and looked at him with soft, loving eyes.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too Red. I never thought I was going to see you again."

Ruby smiled sadly, "Of course you would see me again."

Roman placed a hand on her cheek staring into her silver eyes, "I'll never leave you no matter what happens. I love until the end of time."

Her eyes began watering, "I love you too Roman!"

She rolled onto top of him crying into his chest as he held her close. Oh how she missed him so. Everything about him made her so happy; the way he smiled, the way he teased and the way he smelled. She missed his goofy smile and the smart ass remarks he always had. Ruby wished for things to go back the way things were before the battle at Beacon.

Ruby knew she signed up for killing Cinder and ridding the world of her evil influence but now she was stuck in a much bigger problem: Salem. She knew she gave up all her innocence to battle them the moment she left her team at the burning warehouse. Why did she leave in the first place? Why did she think it was right to do so instead of asking for help?

"Roman?" Ruby said sniffling.

"Yea? You ok now?"

"Why did you wanna go against Cinder in the first place?"

Roman sat up and looked at his fiancée.

"Blowing up Vale wasn't something I wanted to be part of," he said with an annoyed look on his face.

"Oh."

"I didn't like her either for the shit she had done but I wanted to retire early and live peacefully. I guess that got thrown out the window."

Ruby gave him a guilty look.

"Red, you had nothing to do with that. It was something I decided to do on my own."

"Roman, can I tell you something?" Ruby asked rubbing her arm.

"Anything Red."

"I had been thinking. I love you, I love Neo and Junior but I didn't think all this would get so bad. I just wanted things to be ok. When… I went to Dark World and I met Cinder… She… told me if I wanted to be a hero I couldn't keep my hands clean. That I was just 'playing' hero."

Roman stroked Ruby's long hair giving her a sad smile. Cinder was right; being the hero wasn't as easy as Ruby thought it would be. There were nasty things you had to do to make things right. You had to sacrifice everything to make things work.

"Well she isn't wrong."

Ruby hung her head, "I didn't wanna hear that."

"I know Red, but it's true."

Ruby sighed.

"Red?"

"Hm?"

"If things were easy to obtain then they aren't worth having."

Ruby tilted her head to the side giving him a confused look.

"If they just handed you a paper and said 'hey you're a huntress now. Go out there and do it' would you be ok with that?" Roman asked.

"No."

"Is being a huntress worth it?" he asked stroking her cheek lightly.

Ruby nodded.

"If you had sex with me right off the bat it wouldn't mean so much to me as it does now. It was worth the wait. I love you and one day I would love to have a family with you."

Ruby grinned, "Really?"

"Yes, but you must complete your dream first."

Ruby kissed Roman, "Yes."

* * *

Reese laid down on the top of the ruined Beacon tower, tired. Blake was having a hard time trying to cut through the ice on the giant Dragon Grimm. Reese just shook her head as Blake fired red dust rounds but it had no effect. What the fuck was it going to take to get through the ice? Blake landed down beside of her tired girlfriend with her hands on her hips.

"I don't think anyone but Ruby can get rid of the ice."

"That could be true. Do you know where she's at?" Reese asked.

Blake shook her head, "I can call Weiss and see if she knows. I think doing this would solve the first part of our problem."

"Agreed, call her and ask."

Reese pulled out her scroll and handed it to her. Blake bent over and kissed the skater girl.

"I can't believe we are this crazy to take on something so big."

Blake grinned at the scroll dialed Weiss' number.

 _We are crazy. Lately I have been feeling different things… Something isn't right._

"Hello Weiss?"

 _"_ _Blake? Where are you?!"_

"We are trying to deal with the giant Grimm but we can't get through the ice."

 _"_ _Really? Why would you do something so stupid?!"_

"I figured you would say something like that. Where's Ruby?"

 _"_ _I'm not sure, she isn't here. She went off with Jaune, Ren and Nora a while back. I think they went after Cinder but Cinder is already dead. I'm with Yang right now. Her new arm is attached but she keeps getting fever but they are giving her antibiotics and a heavy duty fever reducer. I can try and have Taiyang get a hold of her or Roman."_

"Ask her to give us a call. We need to talk."

 _"_ _Ok, well I gotta go."_

"Bye Weiss,"

 _"_ _Bye Blake. Tell Reese I said hi and stay safe."_

Blake hung up and looked down to see Reese had started napping making her smile.

* * *

Summer and Raven hopped out of the red and black portal and looked around to notice they were in Haven. Summer closed her eyes and concentrated on the Summer power that Ruby held inside of her body and began running towards the city with Raven trailing behind her. She smiled thinking about the time that Qrow got her out of her rut when they were in school; he chose to fight her all day until nightfall.

Raven was amazed how alive Summer looked as they neared the hotel that they were staying in. Summer pushed herself to run faster leaving Raven in the dust as she began running up the side of the building at an unbelievable speed; she was crushing some of the brick under the force of her feet. She jumped into the air landing on the roof. Raven climbed up and jumped onto the roof with her.

"Ruby!"

Summer stood there her white hood flapping in the wind staring down at her daughter. Ruby's eyes were wide with shock but Roman was more confused since he didn't know who Summer was anyways. Ruby rose to her feet almost stumbling over herself. The world around her had stopped as she stared into the eyes of her mother.

"Mom?"

"Ruby what are you acting so down?" Summer demanded taking a step forward.

"Mom?" that's all she could say.

Raven placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Give the girl a hug. She's missed you."

Summer grinned, "Come here Ruby!"

"MOM!"

"Um, Red…"

Ruby turned around to see Roman holding up her black undies making Ruby blush as she turned to look at her mom her looked equally stunned. Raven covered up the smile on her face.

"Ruby Rose! You're not old enough for that!" Summer cried her eyes watering up.

"Mom- relax please! We are engaged!" Ruby said her face red as her hood.

"Oh…"

"Summer we haven't time to waste."

"Oh yes! This is your Aunt Raven."

Raven shot her a dirty look, "I'm Yang's mom."

Ruby's eyes widened in surprise, "what?"

"It's a long story, but I'm here for another thing. We need to fight."

Roman looked at Raven with puzzled eyes.

Ruby shook her head.

"I won't do that. I already had too…" she said trailing off.

Summer sighed and pulled out her bladed staff.

"This is Thorns of Darkness."

Ruby smiled at the weapon.

"Fight me Ruby."

"I can't. I'll hurt you too."

Summer looked back at Raven and nodded.

"Ruby, none of are equipped to battle Salem like you are but you must get over this fear of fighting the ones you love. If I turned around and started killing people would you just let me? If Yang sided with Salem would you just let her? Wouldn't you battle her until she returned to her senses?" Summer asked.

"I don't know."

"What the fuck!"

Roman turned around to see Emily and Qrow standing there. Summer turned red and hid her face.

"What's going on here?"

"You're really gross Summer," Raven said rolling her eyes.

"Shut up!" she cried turning redder.

"Mom, I can't give you an answer because I couldn't hurt the people I love!" Ruby cried.

"But you will," Raven said.

Ruby looked up at the tall black haired woman with horror. She had. She had hurt her dad and Roman by running away. She put Neo under stress during her pregnancy and Neo risked her life to teleport back and forth knowing it was dangerous. She hurt everyone. She couldn't save Pyrrha and in the end she still killed her anyways.

She couldn't save Yang and she yet was walking around with one arm. Half of Vale was destroyed when Roman ran the train into the Vale letting all the Grimm in. Vale was destroyed by the second Grimm invasion and they still continued to go to Beacon because of the giant Dragon frozen on top. She hadn't done anything to protect anyone and she let everyone down.

Ruby dropped to her knees shaking. She had failed being the hero she always wanted to be. She looked up at her very alive mother with shame. Her mother was a true hero and here she was shaking with self-pity, loathing herself and her failure. How could Roman even love her?

"Ruby-

"NO!" Ruby screamed jumping up, pulling out Crescent Rose within one motion.

"Red, calm down!" Roman cried reaching out to her.

"NO! NO!" she fired off her weapon hitting Summer in the leg.

She dropped to the ground wincing in pain. Raven pulled out her sword guarding her friend glaring at Ruby.

"Ruby, please! It's ok!" Roman yelled.

Ruby screamed and charged for the edge of the building jumping off. Roman went after almost throwing himself off after her but Emily grabbed his hand pulling him back. Qrow shifted into a crow and took off following Ruby. Summer looked close to crying but it wasn't from the pain but from upsetting Ruby to where she did hurt someone she loved.

"What did you do?!" Emily yelled as Roman collapsed to his knees.

"We were trying to help-

"Oh yea? Did you see this coming, you know, since you can see everything?!" the Faunus screamed.

No, no she hadn't.

X

X

X

Daisy watched as Ruby took into the distance. She had heard the whole thing and for some reason she was upset- the first emotion she had ever felt. At that moment Ruby looked like her friend Orda who had run away a few times because she couldn't deal with the fighting either. _Orda. Orda…_

"I must go unseal myself."

"Where are you going?" Jaune asked as Daisy jumped onto the railing.

"I have to go."

"Daisy-

"My name… isn't Daisy."

Jaune frowned, "What?"

"My name is Rikia Schnee."

"Rikia?"

"Yes. I am not Daisy. I had sealed my memories and emotions away to hide. I can no longer hide now and I must go before Dark World falls. Tell them that Ozpin is in Mountain Glenn and he's gathering his power back; ask him what is really going on because I cannot remember. If… my Master gets out then it will be hell in Remnant."

"Be safe Rikia."

"Likewise."

X

 ** _I'm so sorry it took so long for me to update. I knew how I wanted this chapter to go but it was getting into words which was the problem. Hopefully I'll have another chapter out this weekend since I'll have more free time._**

 ** _I do have a question to ask. When I finish Dark World, if I started another story with WeissxAdam would you guys read it? I know hes a douche bag and all but the fanart is fucking cute and I think it would be an interesting ship. Let me know what you think_**


	7. Orda and Rikia

_Orda Rosewood was the third person in the world to receive her genetically given silver eyes and have one hell of a strong semblance. She had the ability to freeze time but at first it started at a few seconds then with years of practice it was up to five minutes making her deadly and formidable. Her best friend was Rikia Schnee and they were practically inseparable. Orda was taller than her friend and a little lighter but she was a lot nicer as Rikia was stern._

 _Rikia Schnee was powerful in her own way along with the ability to lengthen her life span and shorten others. The ability to use glyphs came from her mother which skipped their generations but continued in others (such as the four maidens). Rikia was the aunt of the four maidens: Sara, Claire, Millie and Bella Snowing. One fateful day Rikia was sitting in her kitchen when her nieces came busting through the door yelling about some special power they had gotten from someone._

 _"_ _Calm yourselves. What is this all about?" Rikia asked._

 _Orda snickered at her friend almost hurting her huge pregnant belly._

 _"_ _Shut up Orda."_

 _"_ _This old man we were nice too. He gave us special powers that goes with the seasons!" cried Claire._

 _Rikia squinted at the girls like they had gone mad._

 _"_ _Really?"_

 _"_ _I'm fall," Claire said._

 _"_ _I'm winter," said Sara._

 _"_ _I'm spring!" Millie cried._

 _"_ _I am summer," said Bella._

 _Orda tapped her lips, "Show us."_

 _The four girls pushed each other over trying to get out the door making Orda almost pee herself from laughing making her receive a scowl from Rikia. Her nieces were always so energetic and loud making Rikia annoyed half the time. She pulled them all back and shoved Sara out first, then the other three. Orda got up and wobbled to the doorway to watch; she was so excited she loved to see awesome powers._

 _"_ _Sara I'll let you go first since you were the quieter one."_

 _Sara nodded and raised her hand. The ice started at her feet and travelled through the grass, turning everything a lovely whitish blue color. The trees came icing up and it sparkled in the sunlight. Sara turned around with her red eyes sparkling with excitement. Orda had the biggest grin on her face._

 _"_ _Just fucking wow."_

 _"_ _Language Orda."_

 _"_ _It's gorgeous!" her sisters cried._

 _"_ _My turn!" cried Claire._

 _She jumped next to Sara almost slipping on the ice. She steadied herself and raised her hands. Suddenly there was a big gust of wind and leaves began flying off the trees and she started to rise off the ground. Her eyes started glowing orangish yellow. She swung her arm and all those harmless leaves were as sharp as knives cutting through Sara's ice._

 _Rikia nodded in approval._

 _"_ _MEEEE!" Millie cried pushing her two sisters out of the way._

 _Millie's eyes turned a grass green as she held her hand up. The grass around her started to grow wildly and take different shapes of animals and even people. Millie grinned and began building a grass castle just to show off making Orda clap. Rikia shrugged and held out her hand for Bella to go next._

 _Bella held out both her hands and fire lit up in them. She looked back at her aunt and gave her a weird smile. Rikia raised an eyebrow. Bella started throwing fireballs everywhere melting all of Sara's ice, burning Claire's leaves and Millie's grass figures. Bella was the type to love destruction so it was no surprise she would so such a thing._

 _"_ _Well… I don't know. He just gave it to you for being nice?" Rikia asked._

 _"_ _He said once we die it would go to someone else so they can help others like we helped him," Sara said._

 _Orda shrugged, "I think it's believable."_

 _"_ _Of course you do Orda. You love fairytales. I'll go see him myself. Orda, I leave you in charge."_

* * *

 _Rikia travelled three hours before she came across the small house. It was quite cute with all the flowers around it. It had a small garden too but that didn't mean anything. She marched up to the door and banged on it angrily. Her nieces were too naïve to have such powers._

 _The door opened up and Rikia was greeted by an old man with kind brown eyes. She stood there unprepared for the way he looked. He certainly was old but he was handsome making Rikia blush slightly. He smiled and offered to a hand to her._

 _"_ _Would you like to come in?" he asked._

 _"_ _No… No I'm here to ask you about my four nieces-_

 _"_ _Ah yes. They were quite nice, especially Sara. I've never met anyone so nice," he said grinning._

 _"_ _What does that mean?" she demanded._

 _"_ _I learned a lot from your nieces so I gave them some of my power."_

 _"_ _I don't quite understand."_

 _"_ _I'm almost at the end of my life. I have no need to harbor such power but instead it can live on and help others."_

 _Rikia was astonished._

 _"_ _Well… I have to go."_

 _"_ _Do stay. It's late and I wouldn't want you to go out alone."_

 _Rikia snorted, "I have the lifespan of four hundred years so far and you think I'm afraid of some bandit?"_

 _The man frowned, "Oh. You're Rikia Schnee. The warrior for hire with your friend Orda Rosewood."_

 _"_ _We are but we are out of commission right now as Orda is pregnant with twins."_

 _The man nodded, "Wise choice. My name is Ozpin."_

 _"_ _Nice to meet you Ozpin."_

 _"_ _Please stay. I have an extra room for you."_

 _X_

 _X_

 _By extra room Ozpin meant he was giving up his bed for Rikia. She had tried fighting but he had insisted. He brought her food he had prepared and even some coffee; they both loved black, plain coffee. She sat on the bed eating and listening to Ozpin as he talked about his younger days. Rikia was intrigued by him and the way his face lit up when he talked about battling Grimm._

 _Rikia and Ozpin spent all night talking until the sun came up. Rikia wasn't even tired at all; she enjoyed her night and the conversations they had. She reached the door and turned to him smiling. In all honesty she didn't even want to leave; she wanted to stay longer but with Orda being pregnant she wasn't going to take the chance._

 _"_ _Come back soon."_

 _She smiled turning pink._

 _"_ _I will and maybe sometime you can and visit me and Orda with my nieces."_

 _"_ _I would love that," he said giving her a sad smile._

 _"_ _What's wrong?" Rikia asked._

 _"_ _Well it seems I was born way too early. Where you have limitless time, I barely have any left. If I were in my younger days, I would've swept you off your feet. You're quite intelligent and you put together. Admiration is a cruel mistress."_

 _Rikia felt crushed. She never felt guilty for her semblance and this would be the first time she felt horrible._

 _"_ _Maybe you have longer than you think," she whispered as she stepped forward._

 _She brushed her soft plump lips across his making him turn pink._

 _"_ _Until next time Ozpin," she whispered._

* * *

 _Of course Orda went into labor that night while Rikia was gone. Sara was the only one who had remained calm enough to help her out and delivered her twins with ease. Rikia almost passed out by the amount of blood everywhere. Something wasn't right; even at birth there shouldn't be that much coming out of her._

 _"_ _Orda!" she cried her face white as a ghost._

 _Orda looked so white making look like she was dead. Her breathing was labored and her bright eyes were dull looking but she was hanging on. She was the type to hang on in the end even if it hurt her. She forced a smile at her friend but she knew she didn't have much time left._

 _"_ _Aunt Rikia I didn't know what to do," Sara whispered her face just as pale and tears in her eyes._

 _"_ _Sara leave the room."_

 _"_ _But-_

 _Rikia turned to her with tears running down her face, "please," she whispered barely audible._

 _Sara nodded and left closing the door behind her. Rikia turned back to her friend._

 _"_ _I'm sorry!" she cried quietly._

 _"_ _No one knew when this was going to happen so don't be mad ok?" Orda said gasping for air._

 _"_ _I…"_

 _"_ _Did you have fun?" she asked._

 _Rikia nodded._

 _"_ _Thank god. I thought you might've killed him."_

 _Rikia snorted, "No."_

 _Orda grinned and started coughing up blood._

 _"_ _No! You have to make it!"_

 _"_ _I don't think I can."_

 _Rikia got up from her chair and walked out of the room. She had one shot to try this and her friend was already close to death so there was no going back now. The four sisters watched her go to her room and return with her bow and arrows. Their faces turned white._

 _"_ _You do not come into that room no matter what you hear."_

 _They looked among each other but they said nothing._

 _Rikia closed and locked the door. She turned to see her friend's silver eyes staring at her with a strange unreadable look. Rikia pulled out an arrow and climbed onto the bed hovering over her. She pulled back the arrow aiming at Orda's heart. This was it; this would determine if she could do more than make herself live longer. She closed her eyes and concreated her semblance into her bow and arrow._

 _She let go and the arrow made a sickening thunk sound as it hit Orda's chest. The arrow glowed a bright white color and melted into her chest. Instantly all the color returned to Orda's body and she took in a long deep breath. All the bleeding had stopped and she looked more alive than she ever had._

 _Rikia dropped her weapon onto the floor and dropped to her knees on the bed looking at her friend in disbelief. She did it. She reached the next stage in her semblance with only using her crazy thoughts to fuel her belief it would work. Orda sat up and kissed Rikia on the lips._

 _"_ _You're a crazy bitch," she said grinning._

 _Rikia started sniffing as a new set of tears started._

 _"_ _Language…" she whispered and started crying._

 _"_ _I love you Rikia. You're a great friend."_

 _"_ _I love you too Orda!" she cried out loudly and began sobbing into her hands making Orda smile._

* * *

 _Over the course of two months Rikia continued to see Ozpin almost five days a week making Orda a little jealous but it would pass when she'd come home and they practiced battling. Orda finally took her kids to their father who was a civilian and she stay over there a couple nights a week to help him out. The birth of her twins was top secret because of the many enemies they had._

 _The four nieces played with their powers and helping others along the way. Sara was the only one who showed progress in growing as a fighter. She had discovered her semblance by accident by touching a Grimm. It halted in its tracks and bowed to her. Sara had no idea what to do except try giving it orders. The Grimm Beowulf got up and started attacking its pack with hesitation._

 _Sara took the Grimm's giant paw and led it to the house scaring everyone except Orda._

 _"_ _Well this is quite amusing," she said her eyes lighting up._

 _The Grimm sat on the ground and looked up at Sara awaiting her orders._

 _"_ _I like him," Sara said and it wagged its tail._

 _"_ _Get rid of it!" Rikia said_

 _The Grimm got up and started growling at her. Sara held out her arm and Orda grabbed it. She pulled Sara close studying her arm. She frowned at first then turned her arm to see that her hand was black and the veins around the area were black and pulsating._

 _"_ _Well… It seems you're able to secrete a type of fluid that controls your target. What will you call it?" Orda ask letting go of her hand with a smile._

 _"_ _A name?"_

 _"_ _Yes. I call mine Show Stopper. Rikia's is Life Exchange."_

 _Rikia rolled her eyes and turned her back._

 _"_ _Virus."_

 _"_ _I love that!" Orda said patting the Beowulf on the head._

 _"_ _Orda… Will… will you train me?" Sara asked looking at her new pet._

 _Rikia turned to the side to see the flustered look on her niece's face._

 _"_ _Don't you think she has better things to do?" Rikia snapped._

 _"_ _Let's go for a walk. You can bring your friend too," Orda said patting Rikia's shoulder._

 _She rolled her eyes and went back in the house as her niece and best friend began walking away._

 _X_

 _X_

 _"_ _Why do you want to train under me for?" Orda asked._

 _"_ _I want to defeat Aunt Rikia so she will acknowledge me."_

 _Orda eyebrows shot up in surprise, "Really?"_

 _"_ _Yes. She's always so mean and she scowls constantly. She always finds something wrong with anyone I do. My sisters have accepted it but I won't. I'm better than she thinks."_

 _Orda started laughing so hard she grabbed her sides._

 _"_ _What's so damn funny!" Sara demanded, angry that she would laugh at how serious she was._

 _"_ _You think she'd notice you if I trained you? She already knows how strong you are. She won't tell you that she's proud because she's afraid you'll stop trying. Rikia is powerful in her own right and she fought her way up. She's not like a lot of people."_

 _"_ _You're stronger than she is."_

 _Orda sat down in the grass smiling, "I know."_

 _"_ _Then why is it so funny-_

 _"_ _Rikia was like that with me."_

 _Sara sat down beside her and began petting the Beowulf._

 _"_ _When we were seven we ran into each other battling Grimm with our parents. I was better than my parents and Rikia's parents. She was horrified to know I was her age and that I was so quick with hunting. Then it seemed I kept running into her more often and come to find out she was stalking me._

 _"_ _Even though I tried to be nice to her she thought I was trying to get inside her head or some crap like that. Then finally one she ran into me crying in an angry rage. She was angry because I was better and it wasn't fair to her when she tried so hard to get her father's attention when all he could talk about was me. I had never felt so shitty in my life."_

 _Orda brushed back her long black hair._

 _"_ _I was the source of her pain even though I was just being me. I am strong because of my silver eyes; that alone set me apart from everyone in my family because I was feared. I remember the pain I felt for her and the anger I felt for her. Every day she would find me and blame me for my problems._

 _"_ _One day she found me covered in blood holding my axe. The thing was unbelievably heavy but I had created it and named it the "Divider." She couldn't believe that I was hurt and in the middle of a clearing and alone; my parents were killed. I was alone and hurt and finally Rikia could see I was actually as human as she was."_

 _"_ _That's horrible."_

 _Orda smiled sadly._

 _"_ _It was but it made me love my life more. I finally ran away three months after the accident but of course Rikia was tailing me again. I got mad and threw my axe with such ease I missed her by an inch; she was scared but she came out anyways. She said she was sorry. That was the first time I said something to her."_

 ** _"_** ** _You know, everyone hates me and yet you stand here jealous of what I am. If you knew what I was then you wouldn't want to be me."_**

 ** _Rikia stepped closer to Orda and stared into her eyes._**

 ** _"_** ** _You have silver eyes. The eyes of a great warrior. My dad said so."_**

 ** _Orda raised her eyebrows in surprise._**

 ** _"_** ** _You know the legend?" she asked._**

 ** _"_** ** _No, but I can see it's true. I'll never be on your level."_**

 ** _Orda looked down at the grass._**

 ** _"_** ** _I'm nothing special. I just stop time for a few seconds and gain the advantage."_**

 ** _Rikia rolled her eyes, "But the point is you know when to and how too. All I do is steal the life span of others."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Life Exchange."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Life Exchange? What's that?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Your power. Mine is Show Stopper."_**

 ** _Rikia snorted, "I can't believe you named it."_**

 ** _"_** ** _My axe is called Divide."_**

 ** _Rikia kicked at the grass, "I want a weapon."_**

 ** _"_** ** _You have a sword don't you?" Orda asked._**

 ** _"_** ** _I want a bow."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Let's make one."_**

 ** _Rikia laughed, "Someone else has to make them."_**

 ** _"_** ** _I made mine and it can't be that hard to make yours. Wanna do it?" Orda asked._**

 ** _"_** ** _No. I'd rather buy mine someone more skilled," she said turning her back._**

 ** _"_** ** _Ok, well I'm leaving."_**

 ** _Orda began walking away._**

 ** _"_** ** _Where are you going?" Rikia asked._**

 ** _"_** ** _I have nothing here holding me back. I'm leaving now."_**

 _"_ _After a week, Rikia found out I barely made it out alive of the forest and to the next town. Though it started off as stalking and hate began a wonderful friendship. She ran away from home just to find me. She said she wanted me to make her weapon and that we could runaway together. She wanted me to train her to be better and to be a warrior for herself. She did just that."_

 _Sara looked at her Grimm and back at Orda, "So she did it on her own."_

 _"_ _Yes. You Schnees are weak in general but with hard work and the right mind set you become powerful. Nothing was handed to Rikia like it was me. It came natural to me but I had to learn how to use it right. Rikia started from the bottom but you're a little more different. The moment I met you, I thought you were special."_

 _Sara grinned._

 _It astounded Orda that Sara and Rikia were niece and aunt. They both had unbelievably long white hair and the bright red eyes that glowed menacingly and the self-believing attitude with envy. One had the ability to take and give life and the other had the ability to bend others to her will. Orda had no problem being Sara's mentor but she felt like something wrong would happen even if she didn't._

 _The feeling she had was right._

* * *

 _After three weeks Orda decided to go with Rikia over to Ozpin's house to finally meet him. The training with Sara was going extremely well and she was a better challenge than Rikia had ever been. They came near the cottage but it looked dark making Rikia pick up her pace. She ran up the path and flung open the door to see Ozpin laying on the floor._

 _"_ _Ozpin!"_

 _She rolled him onto his back and placed his head in her lap. Orda entered the cottage with a grim look on her face._

 _"_ _Rik…a."_

 _"_ _Ozpin, I should've came earlier- I'm so sorry!" she whispered._

 _"_ _It's my time Rikia."_

 _Her red eyes widened._

 _"_ _How can you say that?! You have to be here for me! I need you!" she cried her face stained with tears._

 _Orda's chest felt tight._

 _"_ _Rikia… I enjoyed all my time with you so I can die happy."_

 _"_ _Do you want to live?" Rikia whispered quickly._

 _"_ _Rikia please-_

 _"_ _Answer me! DO YOU WANT TO LIVE?!" she yelled._

 _Ozpin looked shocked, "I do. Every day with you."_

 _Rikia placed his head onto the floor and stood up. Orda knew what she was up too but would it work a second time? Rikia pulled out her bow and arrow holding it at Ozpin's chest. He was struggling to keep his eyes open._

 _"_ _Ozpin, I love you," she whispered and released the arrow._

 _The arrow made a sickening thunk noise and started glowing pink. It melted down into his chest and he took a deep breath. His skin began to smooth down and become brighter. His hair became a lighter gray color and the bags under his eyes disappeared. He had become almost thirty years younger._

 _"_ _Rikia?" he said looking at her in amazement._

 _Rikia dropped to her knees gasping for air._

 _She knew she had spent the last month taking the lives of the Grimm which only equaled to one hundred years for every fifty of them but she had given Ozpin at least three hundred years leaving her less than fifty. Rikia felt a weird feeling and she felt her body shift. Orda grabbed her hand._

 _"_ _Rikia! You shouldn't have done that! You look like you aged five years older!"_

 _Rikia gave a weak smile," It's ok."_

 _"_ _You look more mature that's all," Ozpin said touching her face with an excited smile._

 _"_ _I love you Ozpin," she whispered and he kissed her._

 _Orda turned pink and looked away._

 _Orda had only seen Rikia vulnerable a few time since they been friends and this was one of those times. The way she looked at her when she was dying from child birth- she was desperate like she couldn't live without her. Rikia looked like she would die on the inside if she lost Ozpin. Orda smiled._

 _"_ _So, I guess you know about her tail then?"_

 _Rikia's face turned red and Ozpin laughed._

 _"_ _Yes, I could tell the moment she walked in."_

 _Orda grinned and patted her back, "Then I approve. She's sensitive about her tail even though it's rather cute and pretty."_

 _"_ _I hate you sometimes," Rikia muttered._

 _"_ _We both know that's not true," Orda said smiling._

* * *

 _Within five months Rikia married Ozpin and she became pregnant. She birthed a set of triplets all girls: Rosy, Daisy and Blossom. After another year she became pregnant with their first son Taylor and then the year after that their son Maverick. The three daughters looked just like Ozpin and so did their first son. Only Maverick looked like a Schnee._

 _Orda was one proud aunt; she helped with everything when Rikia couldn't handle it herself. Ozpin did the best he could and he built a house with eight rooms to help take care of them. Orda even though she felt like the third wheel sometimes she was glad to be with them both. Within two more years all their kids were running together on the hillside with their parents smiling._

 _It had been a whole five years of training with Sara and she proved to be as strong as Orda in the long run with her Grimm companion. Sara had trained with Ozpin as much as she did with Orda but Orda had noticed some strange differences between their training sessions. Orda watched as Sara made a lot of mistakes which was unusual; she was forceful but steady. She would laugh and take it easy when she made a mistake- she was in love with Ozpin too._

 _After the last training session, Orda pulled her to the side after Ozpin went back to the house to be with Rikia. Sara looked confused to why Orda had a serious look on her face but it could've been about a mission. Sara bounced away after her mentor with a happy face as her friend trailed behind her. Orda stopped and turned to the white haired girl._

 _"_ _You stay away from Ozpin."_

 _A dark expression spread over the girl's face._

 _"_ _Excuse me?"_

 _"_ _You know what exactly I'm talking about."_

 _Sara took a step back from Orda with an evil look in her eyes._

 _"_ _I want Ozpin and Rikia doesn't deserve him. She didn't even trust him at first like we did."_

 _"_ _That doesn't mean anything. She was worried about you and your sisters."_

 _"_ _I can love whoever I want."_

 _"_ _Sara!" Orda shouted._

 _"_ _QUIET!" she screamed._

 _Ice started covering the ground, making Orda jump out of the way._

 _"_ _I will get what I want. I love him more than she ever would or understand."_

 _"_ _Sara-_

 _Sara disappeared over the hillside into the woods leaving Orda dumbfounded. She started running for the house to warn them of what had happened. She didn't know what the feeling was but she felt scared. She just trained someone to be stronger than Rikia and possibly herself- how could they stop her? Tear filled her eyes. She was afraid for the first time in her life._

 _X_

 _X_

 _"_ _I don't think she'll do anything," Rikia said holding Maverick in her arms._

 _"_ _I think she will-_

 _"_ _That's ridiculous," Rikia snapped._

 _The front door flew open and Claire stumbled in covered in blood. She held her arm but it didn't help with her bone exposed. Rikia nearly dropped her son in shock. Ozpin came running behind her with a tear stricken face; he collapsed onto the ground sobbing uncontrollably. Their other four children weren't with him._

 _"_ _I'M SORRY RIKIA! SHE CAME OUT OF NOWHERE!" he screamed._

 _Orda grabbed Ozpin's arm and picked up Maverick._

 _"_ _Rikia, stay here with Claire and fend off Sara. The old bunker I made is still there."_

 _Out of nowhere, a giant icicle plunged into Claire's chest and she glowed yellow. Rikia screamed as she tried to grab Claire but she fell dead to the ground anyways. Orda handed her nephew to his father and grabbed Rikia and they began running. They had no other choice, Sara had gone mad._

 _They reached the bunker and Orda pushed Ozpin inside._

 _"_ _I can help-_

 _"_ _No because if we don't make it you will have to do it!" Orda cried._

 _Rikia covered her face and started crying._

 _"_ _This isn't the time to be soft," Orda warned._

 _"_ _How can you-_

 _"_ _They were my family too. All of you but we have to rid of Sara before we mourn. She'll hurt more people just because of her twisted feelings for Ozpin."_

 _Rikia nodded._

 _"_ _You can only get out if you come out ok? This was a one-time key… It's stuck inside the door now."_

 _"_ _Ok. Be safe. I love you Rikia. Thank you Orda."_

 _Orda gave him a thumbs up and Rikia kissed them both. Orda shut the door. She cracked her fingers and marched forward._

 _Rikia was surprised at her sudden mood change. She always took everything lightly but she was furious this time. Orda pulled out a red crystal and shoved into the special chamber she built into her weapon. Rikia frowned but didn't question it._

 _"_ _Where is he?!"_

 _Rikia flinched but she stood her place._

 _"_ _He's away from you that's all you need to know," Orda said in a cool voice._

 _Sara's red eyes flashed angrily._

 _"_ _Sara, do you know what love is?" Orda asked._

 _Rikia stared at her friend. Sara didn't say anything, she just stood there._

 _"_ _It's an act of selflessness. The feeling of wanting to make the other person happy whether they loved you back or not. Love is a feeling of making someone else happy even if it means not being with you. The love you claim to have for Ozpin isn't real. It's a delusion and it's pure jealously."_

 _Sara screamed and raised her hand. A large ice spear appeared in her hand and she charged at them._

 _Rikia moved out of the way and used the palm of hand striking her lower back knocking her into the ground. Sara didn't have enough time to move as Rikia threw out her leg kicking her into the ribs sending her flying into a tree nearby. She stood up shaking with anger; she never expected Rikia to be so physically strong. Orda stomped her foot and everything around Sara stopped._

 _Not once in their training sessions did Orda ever use her semblance._

 _"_ _This ends with your death," Orda declared._

 _Orda didn't count on Sara feeding her ice into the ground. Sara and Orda both became stuck._

 _"_ _Thought you had me did you?" Sara said breaking free of Show Stopper._

 _Rikia was angry but Orda showed no emotion. This was what it was like fighting against a silver eyed warrior; the challenge would be difficult and even Sara wasn't sure if she could weaken her. She was after Rikia not Orda. Orda was the mother she never had and she had no problem battling until she got what she wanted in the end- Orda would have to understand that._

 _"_ _I don't wanna fight you Orda. I want Aunt Rikia."_

 _Rikia felt her heart stop. This wasn't just an act. It was for real. She killed her babies, her own sisters and now she wanted her life._

 _Orda charged in bare handed shocking her best friend and her enemy. Orda had always used her weapon against her and here she was attacking her head on defenseless. Her hand glowed a bright white color but her fist never reached Sara. It was as if the power from her fist hit Sara instead sending her flying into the trees. Sara stood up her body weak, like all her energy was sucked out._

 _"_ _Time no longer affects me," Orda said._

 ** _So I have to stop there. Lol sorry I think I made you guys wait long enough and I'm really tired._**

 ** _I promise I'll get the rest of this battle out by Thursday. I watched Steins;Gate and it was awesommmmmeee._**

 ** _Thank You:_**

 ** _Kawaiicake22- I love your stories and I get so excited reading them! I'm glad you enjoy mine!_**

 ** _HHH1- Thank you for being there at the beginning_** ** _J_** ** _I'm glad you're still loving the story._**

 ** _Until next time_**


	8. Suffering

_"_ _That's bullshit!" Sara screamed._

 _"_ _Is it?" Orda asked._

 _Rikia felt her heart racing- this was it! She had never seen her use her special powers before._

 _"_ _Can I?" the black haired woman asked as she turned around to her friend. Rikia nodded._

 _Orda never used it out of respect for her. She knew Rikia felt inferior to her but she just never wanted to show off. Orda stepped forward and crouched down with her fingertips on the ground like she was getting ready to race. She disappeared at the speed light blow leaves, grass and ice everywhere. Sara screamed in shock and began running like it was going to do something. Rikia collapsed to her knees._

 _She was above me this whole time. There was no gap to close because Orda would always be better. Even Sara is better than me. I can never climb the ladder to be with her, she thought looking at the smoking ground._

 _Sara was hit in such force even her aura couldn't deflect the hit. She was hit the ground going in about eight feet. Orda reappeared back at Rikia's side._

 _"_ _You… were always better."_

 _Orda crouched down and faced her friend with a sad smile._

 _"_ _I was gifted. You gained your power through hard work and determination._ _ **You will always be better than me. It won't matter what."**_

 _"_ _My speed allows me to be ahead of others but yours allows you to live longer. Through all your hard work. Through all the fighting and hating yourself… look at where you're at. You are Rikia Schnee, the Queen of Icy Attitude and the greatest friend of mine, Orda Rosewood. I've always seen us as equals. No matter what you do… I will die before you and you will have to go on without me. Then you will have bested me. I have always loved you… Even though you love Ozpin."_

 _Rikia's red eyes widened and filled with tears. Her hands covered her face._

 _"_ _I'm so sorry!" she cried._

 _Orda pulled her hand down, "Don't be. I love you and it worth everything in the end."_

 _"_ _You're telling me you're going to die?" Rikia whispered._

 _"_ _Silver eyed people always die in battle. It's a cycle which we cannot escape."_

 _Rikia's face continued to stream with tears, "That's not fair."_

 _"_ _Life isn't."_

 _Orda looked up to see Sara bleeding head to toe. Her red eyes angrier than before but she looked fearful. She was afraid of Orda but she wasn't alone, Rikia was afraid too. The cheerful Orda was a killing machine, a life through battles and death at battle; that was her destiny and anyone after her was destined to the same fate._

 _Sara had lost a lot of blood. This may be the end for her, so there was no fooling around now. She wanted Rikia dead no matter. She could run from Orda is she had too. She didn't want Maverick either only Ozpin. It had angered her that Rikia's first four kids looked like Ozpin which is why Maverick was still alive. Blue eyes and white hair with the same face as Rikia._

 _She held out her hands and ice spears appeared through the air; at least one hundred of them had to be there. She waved her arms and they swarmed at the two friends. Her aunt grabbed her mentor's hand and they braced for impact. Snow and ice flew everywhere making Sara run towards them to see if they were dead. She halted in her tracks to see they were still alive._

 _Rose petals were frozen into the giant ice wall in front of them. Sara's jaw dropped realizing it was their aura together that had shielded them from the massive ice spear storm. She had drawn in all the power from her three sisters making her power even greater so how was she not winning? She grinded her teeth together staring at them as the wall disappeared into dust._

 _Orda charged at Sara almost disappearing into thin air. Sara forced up an ice wall and moved out of way. Unfortunately, Orda wasn't able to predict her move and slammed into the wall before she could stop herself. Sara charged at her aunt as fast as she could, forming ice spears into the air again. Rikia wasn't ready for the trick Sara had up her sleeve._

 _Sara waved her hands and the ice spears started flying at Rikia. Orda bit her lip and began moving at inhuman speed but it was already too late to stop the ice spears… there were too many of them and Orda couldn't stop each one. She managed to force the time around the ice too slow and jumped in front of them._

 _She pushed Rikia back and took the hit. Her blood spattered all over Rikia and Sara's faces leaving them in shock. Orda's aura had blocked the ice from hitting Rikia as well. Rikia dropped to her knees as Sara stepped backward. Orda coughed up blood and turned her head to the side as Rikia crawled over to her._

 _"_ _Or-Orda," she whispered._

 _"_ _At least you're ok…" she said coughing more blood onto the ground._

 _"_ _I can save you-_

 _"_ _No… not this time…"_

 _"_ _Why-_

 _"_ _I'm too damaged for that. I can't walk around after that…"_

 _Sara fell to her knees._

 _"_ _WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT HUH?!" she screamed._

 _"_ _Love makes you do stupid things," she whispered to Rikia._

 _"_ _You're such a dolt!" Rikia cried her tears falling onto the ground._

 _Orda squeezed her hand._

 _"_ _You can't defeat her… but you can help one of my descendants to do it… You stay alive until you have the help to rid of Sara. She won't stay around here… she'll run because she hates and fears you but you'll always be in danger. I'll always be with you."_

 _Orda's grip weakened on her friend's hand._

 _Orda was dead._

 _Rikia's eyes turned black as she looked at Sara scaring her._

 _"_ _YOU I WILL KILL YOU!" Rikia screamed._

 _Suddenly the ground began to crack and crumble under Rikia's anger. Something black and purple raised up from the ground forming a dome around them. Rikia grabbed the bewildered Sara and raised her into the air. Sara didn't dare move or say anything._

 _"_ _I will keep you here forever."_

 _Rikia's body started to glow and the light went down her arm. Rikia raised her left hand thrust it through Sara's chest. Sara's eyes widened and she tried to scream but she couldn't. Rikia pulled the Winter Maiden's power from Sara's body as the light went inside of Sara's chest wound. Her eyes turned black leaving her pupils red and her skin started to turn white with black veins protruding._

 _"_ _I will make sure you will suffer until it comes time to kill you. No maiden power will ever be yours!" Rikia screamed throwing her onto the ground._

 _Rikia left the dome and saw Ozpin and her son standing there. Orda's body had disappeared into the dome. Ozpin put his son down and knelt down to Rikia with teary eyes. She was shaking badly. She just corrupted Sara's soul with her anger… she couldn't help herself._

 _"_ _Rikia-_

 _"_ _Orda's dead!" she cried._

 _Ozpin closed his mouth._

 _"_ _I have to stay here. I have to stay and make sure she can't hurt anyone!" Rikia cried as everything hit her._

 _Her body started to glow and her life force went to Ozpin and Maverick. She shrank to the age of eleven staring at her husband._

 _"_ _I'll be back one day… I love you Ozpin. I love you Maverick."_

 _She crawled into the dome and disappeared._

* * *

 **-Present Day-**

Rikia sat there in front of the giant prison that was falling apart. She had noticed the closer she got to it the bigger she got. The clothes she was wearing were too small for her now. The only one she knew was Ruby Rose. The girl had the same speed of Orda. Maybe she was the one who would be destined to help stop Sara for good.

Rikia walked around the bubble and noticed Ruby was there on the ground crying. With her hair along as it was and the clothes she wore she looked like she could've passed for Orda's daughter. Ruby stood up and raised her hand like she could tell the dome was there. Suddenly a woman popped out; it was Sara. She looked almost Grimm like but it was the angry Rikia had at that time had warped her appearance.

"You're the on Daisy brought along."

Ruby just looked up at her.

"You can't talk?"

"Who are you?" Ruby asked.

"Salem."

"You are the one who sent Cinder to kill my friend."

She said nothing and held out her hand to Ruby.

"I know what you have done. No one will accept you now."

Rikia's heart stopped. Guilt… She should've noticed the signs…but she paid no attention to her four nieces. She watched as Ruby went inside the dome. She should've forgiven her for what she had done even if she killed her children and her other nieces.

"I'm sorry Orda."

It was like everything had happened yesterday. The blood splattered all over her face…

Even in her dying moments she wasn't angry. She felt the end she received was worth it all because she loved her. Why couldn't she had taken notice of Orda's love in the beginning? Maybe it would've saved her in the end. She would've never loved Ozpin and had her children. She caused the world destruction with being selfish.

"I hate myself."

"Hey."

Rikia jumped and whipped around.

"Orda?"

The woman smiled.

"No. My name is Summer Rose."

"So you are the great, great, great, great granddaughter of Orda Rosewood."

"Rosewood?"

Rikia nodded.

"I didn't know our name was originally Rosewood but I knew of my grandmother's friend named Rikia who was Faunus and had red eyes. She could live forever… That's you then?"

Rikia nodded slowly.

"Ozpin loved you greatly. He told me all about you."

Tears filled her eyes.

"He did?"

"He told me the whole story and who Salem was when I started my first year at Beacon. I'm so sorry you had to do that."

"Do you forgive me?" Rikia whispered.

"I do and I'm sure my grandmother wouldn't want you crying."

"I know."

"Let's find Ozpin. I think you need your husband more than ever now."

Rikia grabbed Summer's arm and stood up.

"Do you have great speed?" Rikia asked.

Summer gave her a sad smile, "No, but my daughter Ruby does. I'm sure she's the one who… has to take down Sara then?"

Rikia nodded.

"Orda would've done it but she saved me instead. Why would I be so important compared to everyone else?"

"Did she love you?'

Rikia nodded.

"Love makes you do stupid things," Summer said.

"I can't stop it from falling."

"Ozpin said it was filled with your grief, hate and love for Sara and Orda."

"Yea. I suppose I feel regret now so those feelings are no longer there."

"How can we get Ruby out?" Summer asked.

"You can't. Sara has fed her Virus into Ruby the moment she touched her. Are there any Schnees left in this world?"

Summer nodded.

"I need the Winter Maiden power back."

"How can you get it back from all of them?" Summer asked.

"I need the strongest one."

"Well there's Winter Schnee?"

"No, not her… West?" Rikia said tapping her lip.

"There's Weiss Schnee."

Rikia looked at her.

"She's on a four-man team with Ruby. She's not that strong compared to her sister Winter though. She's in the Atlas military too. I don't think they're anywhere near here in Vale now. If you want, we can go through a couple dimensions and look for her."

"No. It's Weiss then. I need it back-

"You will kill her-

"Sara is still alive. I don't know why but we can live through losing it."

"I heard the Maiden power will be exhausted if the right person uses it at one time."

Rikia shook her head.

"No. Ozpin must die in order for it to disappear."

* * *

"Yang, are you sure about this?" Weiss asked as her blonde girlfriend was exercising in the hospital gym.

"I feel better. I'm also aware we can't have babies…" Yang said her face turning pink.

Weiss blushed too but the thought made her happy.

"Let's find Ruby."

"We should wait a day-

"Weiss… have you gotten stronger since the battle at Beacon?"

Weiss stiffened up.

"No… Honestly no."

Yang turned around and knelt down in front of her girlfriend.

"That's a lie. You did it didn't you? You summoned your knight."

"Only the arm and sword," Weiss said hanging her head in shame.

"That's still good! What did you think about when you did it?"

"Velvet was going to die if I didn't. I needed to save her. I felt this strong drive to do regardless."

Yang nodded.

Weiss always fought to prove herself. Even though Weiss loved her, Weiss wanted to prove herself to Ruby. Ruby was younger- stronger. It was almost unreal how strong she was… Ruby was always improving and she was their leader. It was like she would never catch up to her.

"Weiss. You're so strong. Let's find Ruby and take out this Salem person ok? Let's make peace with everyone and fix Remnant!"

Weiss nodded and kissed Yang's lips.

"Let's go then," she whispered.

* * *

"Here we are."

Emily, Roman, Qrow and JNR got out of the Bullhead. It had been awhile since Roman had been there.

"You sure Ozpin is here?" Roman asked.

"This is the best place," Qrow said taking out his flask.

"Let's search for him then."

X

X

After three hours of searching they came across a cave with a rock wall. The three teenagers pulled the rocks down with Emily's help revealing a dimly lit path inside. Qrow went first with JNR behind him then Emily and Roman. The place wasn't obvious but it wasn't well hidden either.

 _I don't get it. How did Ozpin not defeat Cinder but Emily was able to destroy her by herself? Emily couldn't be that strong alone could she? I haven't heard of anyone having that much power ever. Raven is the only one beside, Ruby and Summer who are extraordinary._

They all stopped to see Ozpin laying on leaf make shift bed.

"Ozpin!" they cried together.

He opened one eye tiredly.

"What is it?" Ozpin asked looking annoyed, "Did Salem get out?"

"Not yet… but we think the barrier is coming down," Emily said.

Ozpin became alert, "Rikia? Is she ok?"

"She's fine but she looks like a little kid," Jaune said.

"Then it's time for me to come back."

"You need to tell us about what happened," Emily said holding up her hand.

"Fine…"

X

X

After thirty minutes of explaining everything everyone had amazed looks on their faces. The fact Rikia and Ozpin were so old was amazing in its self. Salem was actually named Sara and she killed almost her whole family and Rikia had went mad sealing away her niece. Ozpin rubbed his face and continued.

"Sara tried coming out of the barrier after me begging for my forgiveness. I refused her and told her when the time was right we would kill her. She abused the power I gave her and she became angry with me. I told her someone just like Orda would come along and rid of her existence."

"So she became angry," Roman said.

"Where is Ruby?" Ozpin asked.

"She ran off," Emily said.

"You ran her off into Sara's fingers?!" he yelled.

"Well-

"You! You love her don't you? Why didn't you get her back?!" Ozpin yelled pointing at Roman.

"I threatened to kill him," Emily said.

"Once she takes control of Ruby she'll use that Dragon Grimm on Beacon and attack Remnant!"

Everyone went pale in the face.

"Ruby can unfreeze the Dragon since she is part Winter Maiden. Now we have to fight Ruby too."

Roman stood up and punched Emily in the face as he left the cave.

Emily spit out a couple teeth and stared at the rocks on the ground. Ruby was innocent beyond belief and she needed a downward spiral. She needed to know what she wanted and what everyone needed. Would she be selfish or would she care about everyone else in the world? Her pink eyes met Ozpin's angry brown eyes.

"I suppose you hate me too."

"Very much so."

* * *

"Why do you want me here so bad?" Ruby asked.

"I want my pet."

"Your pet?"

"Yes. Cinder called on my pet without my permission and you froze it to Beacon. I want it back but you have to unfreeze the ice," Salem said.

"Having me tied up isn't a nice way to ask."

Salem sat down and stared at the young huntress in training. She definitely looked like Orda's daughter Melanii. She looked younger than her age and she was cute. She had the sweetest smile. The same silver eyes as Orda and the cheerful attitude. Salem's heart skipped a beat- she missed her mentor; she never wanted to kill her.

"Do you know what it's like to be in love?" Salem asked Ruby, throwing her off.

"Why do you ask?"

"I want to know."

"I do. I'm engaged."

"To who?"

"Roman Torchwick."

"Ah, one of the traitors."

"Shut up."

Salem smiled.

"Do you know what love is?"

"It's a feeling of selflessness. The feeling of wanting to make someone else happy even if they don't love you back."

"Orda."

"Huh?"

"Orda would spout such nonsense too."

It wasn't nonsense. She did feel that way for Roman. She wished she could go back in time and be with him again. This was way over her head. Her heart ached for him so much. She needed him here and to save her. To tell her everything would be ok even if it wasn't.

"Time stops here. I think I'll keep you here. I know my prison is falling apart but I can keep you here until I'm ready."

"How do I eat and stuff like that?" Ruby snapped.

"Time doesn't exist in here. There's no need for those trivial things."

Salem stood up and walked onto the balcony pulling the rope around Ruby's waist dragging her with her.

"I could infect you with my Virus but instead I think I'll do something much worse to you."

Ruby's face turned white.

"Like what?" she spat trying to stay brave.

"Well, it's obvious you aren't a virgin anymore because you're one month pregnant. So I suppose whipping you into submission would work better. Don't worry I'll only use your back."

Ruby's eyes widened.

"What?"

"You didn't know? Well surprise."

"You're horrible."

"I am. That's why Aunt Rikia put me here. I killed her best friend by accident. I killed her first four children and I murdered my own sisters. You think I care?" Salem spat slapping Ruby across the face.

"You're disgusting!" Ruby screamed.

Salem hit her harder and she fell to her side.

"You're evil!"

"So are you!" Salem screamed.

Ruby stiffened up.

"That's why you followed me here."

* * *

 _In this fucked up world I pity myself like a weakling. I lost everything. My best friend who loved me so much sacrificed herself for me. I lost my children except for Maverick but he's dead and gone. Ozpin is in hiding… I felt his energy was low… I know how he is. My most powerful niece killed her sisters…_

 _Even if the Rosewoods and Roses are destined to die in battle we Schnees will always hide behind a semblance because we aren't ever strong enough. Whether we live forever or use a glyph we are nothing. Orda believed in me so much but I just stood there instead of dodging Sara's attack. I was so self-absorbed in my own pain I corrupted Sara's soul with my own hate._

 _I hated her so stealing what was so precious to me. I could've stood by my husband's side but I couldn't live with the fact our children were killed. I can't forgive myself for being weak. I was too scared because she was human and she wasn't a Grimm. If she was a Grimm, I would've had no problem destroying her in her tracks. Orda attacked regardless._

 _Look at me… over two hundred years later I still can't decide and forgive myself. I'm pathetic and even if I were to face Ozpin now could… could he still love me? Summer knows who I am but I wish it was Orda… Orda always cheered me up with her goofy smile and vulgar mouth._

 _I should've enjoyed the time I had with her._

 _With my kids…_

 _With Ozpin…_

 _With my nieces…_

 _I live now and its punishment for what I didn't do to fix things._

 _I cannot understand why I'm still here._

"In deep thought?"

Rikia turned around.

"Who… Who are you?" Rikia asked.

"My name is Raven."

"You don't smell of this world."

"It's because I don't spend time here often. I'm guessing you're Rikia Schnee the Immortal."

"How do you know me?"

"I was always interested in ancient stories of Remnant. You and your friend was quite famous. Summer is related to your friend."

"Orda Rosewood."

"Yes."

Rikia looked away.

"It's said people throughout Remnant had special powers beyond semblances."

"That's true."

"That you were the only Schnee without glyphs."

"I am."

"Then why do you look so ashamed?" Raven asked.

"The things I couldn't prevent. A small part of me was glad I sealed myself away so I didn't have to watch my family grow old and die."

"That's why I hide any in the Oblivion Dimension."

Rikia frowned, "Why's that?"

"I can see everyone's life flash before my eyes. I can see their deaths over and over again. I hide away. I see my power as a curse not a gift."

"I can see why," Rikia said.

"I'm trying to make up for what I did wrong. Even if the result is my own death."

"I can't make up mine. Everyone except Ozpin is dead."

Raven nodded.

"Do you have someone you love?" Rikia asked.

"I do. I have a daughter too."

"Cherish them and live for them," she whispered.

"I can't."

"We become so use to death we forget we are human and Faunus. We forget why we live."

 ** _Thank you HHH1 and Kawaiicake22 for your continued support. I hope you liked this chapter as much as the last. I enjoyed writing about Orda and Rikia a lot. They do mirror Weiss and Ruby a lot. There's reasons why lol_**


	9. Gaining Strength

Rikia came to the barrier and realized she couldn't get back in. She frowned and tried touching it but nothing happened. Sara repaired it herself so no one could get in. She tapped her foot in annoyance. She never thought she'd reseal herself up but it couldn't be helped. She was just worried about Ruby on the inside.

"There's no way in," Rikia said.

Summer frowned and glanced up at Raven.

"Can you look and see if you can see their future?" Summer asked.

"That might work… Since I halted time in there you might see what they ae doing now instead of what will happen."

"I don't know."

"Listen, this is the only chance we have to see what she's up too."

"Please Raven?" Summer begged.

"I suppose…"

Raven took a deep breath and placed her hand on the barrier.

That was enough to send horror filled shivers down her spine. She saw Ruby tied to the ceiling of some room. She was practically naked and a tattoo on her lower back. Her back was covered in lash marks and there looked like blood bubbling there but it wasn't running down at all which was odd.

Raven furrowed her brows as she saw Salem sitting in a chair staring at Ruby with amusement. The girl had no tears in her eyes but her face was white as a ghost. She looked unamused by what was going on but she looked tired. Suddenly Salem jumped up and looked around wildly.

Ruby looked up like she was staring into Raven's eyes and mouthed, "Be careful. She can see you."

Raven pulled back sweating.

"What's going on?" Summer asked.

Raven looked down at the ground.

"Is she alive?!" she cried.

Raven nodded but Rikia knew something was wrong.

"She's done something to her hasn't she?" she whispered.

Raven wiped the sweat off her face and began walking away.

"Raven!"

"I can't… I need to go away-

Summer grabbed Raven's hand realizing it was clammy.

"Oh my god! Was it that bad?!"

Raven gave a slight nod and continued walking away.

Summer turned to Rikia with tear filled eyes.

"What can we do? Please tell me!"

Rikia looked away.

Summer ran up to the barrier and hit it. She hit it again and again and again. She was angry. She was hurt and horrified. She wanted her daughter to be ok. She didn't want to stand there and wait for it waiver. She screamed and thrust her hands against it. A giant wave distorted the dome showing its true colors of purple and black.

Rikia pulled Summer back as ice shards grew out trying to attack the disturbance. Raven had never seen Summer so angry and upset before. This was strange and oddly rewarding in its own way. She was too sweet to lose her cool but when it came to Ruby… it was a different story.

"It looks like she stole the Maiden power from Ruby."

Raven nodded and placed a hand on Summer's shoulder.

"Things will be ok. She's a strong girl; she'll make it."

"We are going to have to wait."

"For how long?!" Summer cried.

"I don't know."

* * *

"It looks like someone discovered you're here already. Though I'm sure a couple days has passed."

Ruby said nothing as she hung there with her wrists hurting.

"You won't say anything?"

Ruby rolled her eyes and stared at the floor.

"You think you're so tough?"

Salem took out her ice whip and lashed out at Ruby's legs and back some more but Ruby made no noise. She no longer felt the pain.

After thirty minutes Salem became bored and left Ruby by herself. She looked around waiting to see if she would return. After what it seemed like an hour and she swung herself back and forth until she wrapped her legs into the rope. She lessened the pain on her wrists and pulled as hard as she could; the rope broke apart and she landed on her feet. She picked up her tattered hood and wrapped it around herself and walked out to the balcony.

She took a deep breath and jumped. She landed on her feet again and began running. Ruby had no idea where she would go but this was better than being whipped more. She finally slowed down and collapsed scraping her knees and the palms of her hands on the weird crystals all over the ground. She crawled over to a giant crystal and started crying.

 _Ruby had felt like she had fallen asleep but she wasn't sure. It was like she woke up in Dark World but she wasn't awake. In front of her was a woman who looked almost like her with super long black hair and silver eyes. The woman smiled at her lovingly._

 _"_ _Who are you?" Ruby demanded._

 _"_ _Orda. Who are you? Where is this place? It's oddly pretty and it reminds me of Rikia a lot."_

 _"_ _This is Dark World and Salem is imprisoned here. How'd you get here?"_

 _"_ _I'm in this crystal. I guess this is the rest of my aura seeping out to help you."_

 _"_ _Ruby Rose."_

 _"_ _Orda Rosewood. I'm guessing you took on the shorten name to keep away from enemies huh?" Orda asked tilting her head to the side._

 _"_ _I don't know."_

 _"_ _So Sara is in here too huh?"_

 _"_ _Sara?"_

 _"_ _Your Salem is my Sara. I was her mentor… well until she killed me."_

 _"_ _So you're dead?"_

 _"_ _I am."_

 _Ruby shook her head._

 _"_ _I know. Hard to believe."_

 _"_ _How do I defeat Sara or Salem?" Ruby asked._

 _"_ _Actually Rikia should've done it then but her emotions overcame her but can you blame her?" Orda asked giggling._

 _"_ _This is serious to me!" Ruby yelled._

 _"_ _My god! Did you hang with Rikia too much? Are you sure you're one of my granddaughters?" Orda asked patting her head._

 _"_ _Tell me-_

 _"_ _You will die."_

 _Ruby nodded, "I know but I'm going to be having a baby. What do I do about that?"_

 _Orda's eyes widened._

 _"_ _Should you be having sex?!" she cried looking horrified._

 _Ruby smacked her forehead._

 _"_ _Ok I'm sorry. I guess things have changed. Sara can't handle extreme speed but you have to be able to control it."_

 _"_ _My semblance is speed."_

 _Orda raised an eyebrow, "Um… you should read some books sometime. Silver eyes is speed what is your semblance?"_

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _You have a second power. Do you know what it is?"_

 _Ruby shook her head._

 _"_ _Well… Ok I guess you'll just have to take her out when she least expects it."_

 _"_ _I have a question."_

 _"_ _Shoot," Orda said smiling cheerfully._

 _"_ _Someone told me being the hero isn't easy and clean as I think it is. Is that true?" Ruby asked._

 _"_ _No one is clean unless you've never killed a Grimm before."_

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _Grimm are drawn to negative emotions. It's because they were once people. They were people who were tortured by others or died in battle. They come back angry and confused and they attack. All common sense is gone. That's why Rikia was able to gather so many years to her life. The only person who could calm them was Sara."_

 _"_ _They're people?" Ruby whispered._

 _"_ _Oh yes. There are actually some Grimm that can talk and have regained their human emotions and thoughts. Even though it looks like a "virus" it actually makes them regain their consciousness."_

 _Ruby's jaw hung open._

 _"_ _Grimm are the aura and negative emotions which is why they disappear when you kill them. Sara's Beowulf actually bled to death from our battle. I guess because some of Rikia's life force was inside me I heard Sara talk about it. She was quite upset. Honestly it is a shame she went the route she did."_

 _Ruby just stared at her._

 _"_ _There are some with semblances that are about normal. Then there's others that are extremely powerful. Mine, Rikia, Sara, Ozpin and I'm sure you know a few yourself. The problem is we are isolated and treated badly. Even when we have the power to change the world for the better people fear us… This cycle will continue forever."_

 _"_ _Then what's the point in trying?" Ruby asked angrily._

 _"_ _For the hope of the people living at that time. That they will change and welcome change to make things better than they were. To make things better even if it's for a hundred years."_

 _Ruby said nothing._

 _"_ _Those who stand with you will accept you and carry on your legacy when you're gone. All your friends and when they have children they will follow that path. That is my dream. Rikia's dream and even your dream."_

 _"_ _I lose out on my baby's life."_

 _"_ _I know. Rikia lost out on four of her children. Sara killed them."_

 _Ruby felt the heat leave her body._

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _Nothing you do will be as bad as slaughtering your own family."_

 _Ruby nodded._

 _"_ _You can get out of here… Using your dark aura."_

 _"_ _How? I can't control it."_

 _"_ _You can. You just have to imagine it. If you want my axe is underneath this crystal. I know you have two scythes but they are with Sara aren't they?"_

 _Ruby looked like she wanted to cry, "She broke them both."_

 _"_ _It's kinda heavy but go ahead and use it. I made it special to manipulate pure dark aura. Just don't tell Rikia. She was jealous when she found out my dominant aura was dark."_

 _"_ _How long have I been here?" Ruby asked._

 _"_ _I'd say a week? Remember you won't age."_

 _"_ _A week?! I've been asleep a week?!"_

 _Orda nodded, "I'm hiding you at the moment."_

 _"_ _My family- Yang!"_

 _"_ _You'll get out when you're ready."_

 _"_ _You aren't the one being tortured."_

 _"_ _You're right I'm not this is the opportunity you can learn from it. You learn her habits, what makes weak and things such as that. I trained with her a lot but she makes no wasted moves. She's extremely smart and she knows how to use maiden power like a true pro. Did she take yours from you?" Orda asked._

 _Ruby nodded._

 _"_ _There's one thing about it getting it back. You have to reach into her soul and rip it out."_

 _"_ _How can I do that?"_

 _"_ _Your aura. You can do it. You want out of here? Do it. Go back and do what you have too."_

 _"_ _You're asking me to willingly be tortured."_

 _"_ _Well you can learn to master your aura while tied up. It would heal you too."_

 _Ruby nodded, "I'll just let her catch me then."_

 _"_ _Ah, given satisfaction" Orda said chuckling._

 _"_ _I guess… Your soul should finally rest then?"_

 _"_ _No not yet. It seems your soul is calling out to me. It seems you have two others protecting you too. I'll join them."_

 _Ruby frowned._

 _"_ _Do me a favor please. Tell Rikia… I love her and none of this was her fault. It was going to happen sometime. Oh and do this because I was too afraid too covered in blood."_

 _Orda grabbed Ruby's face and kissed her on the lips._

 _"_ _Thank you Ruby."_

* * *

Ruby took off a little way, but Salem did finally catch up to her. She drew her away from where Orda's body was encased inside the crystal. Ruby wasn't sure why but she felt almost at home here. The surrounding aura felt more like Weiss than it did Salem. Salem threw Ruby onto her castle ground and stared at her. She didn't like angry she looked upset.

"What is your problem?" Ruby asked giving her a dirty look.

 _I can't stand it. She looks like Orda and she keeps giving me disapproving looks…. Orda would never do that._

Salem raised her hand and a giant ice spear appeared. Ruby's eyes widened in fear.

"I can't stand the way you look."

Ruby was definitely faster than she was. Suddenly a surge of power went through her arm it went through Salem's chest. Salem froze staring down at the young girl in horror. Ruby's eyes were wide as she felt the familiar feel of the maiden powers inside of Salem and they had no problem returning back to her. She felt something else enter her body… A strong grief and hatred.

It felt like Weiss but it wasn't.

Ruby collapsed onto the ground and looked up too see a normal looking Salem standing there. She looked at her arms and turned around like she couldn't believe what had happened. Ruby got up and started running for the center of Dark World. This was it… she had to make it out and get to everyone else. Even if they accepted her or not.

She picked up the ax and she felt it sucking her energy out. She grunted trying to pick it up… what was it doing? Was it testing her? _Pull back and feed your aura at the same time._ Ruby yelled and the ax magically became lighter. She swung at the air and a rip appeared like when Daisy did it. She jumped through into a white light blinding her.

* * *

Roman sat back in Neo and Junior's house in the outskirts of the ruined Vale city. Neither one of them said anything to him which made him glad either way. His mind kept going go back to Ruby running for the woods crying and upset. This all had been too much for her and he felt horrible for letting her come along in the first place.

He should've told her no at the burning warehouse but he knew they couldn't do it without her. The problem was because he fell for her. He was one of the biggest crime lords all around but one girl had captured his heart and held it safe. She would never do anything to him.

Roman looked up to see Neo staring at him. Due to her tiny frame she was already showing at three months along. He laid his head on the table just staring at Neo's stomach. He knew Ruby would kill half of her friends but she couldn't kill him. Why would that be?

"Roman… talk to us."

He looked up to see her white eyes staring at him.

"I can't tell anymore."

"Did you find Ozpin?" Junior asked.

"Yea…"

"And?"

"Ruby is destined to defeat Salem but she'll die but not before she kills some of her friends and family."

Neo looked over at Junior then back at Roman.

"Roman, look at me."

Roman sat up staring at her with sad emerald eyes.

"Look, whatever or whoever predicted this she may do it she may not but whatever the end result is you accept her until the end of her time. You never know whether she'll make it or not, it's the life of a huntress right? If her future is definitely seen, then change it. You won't know until you try. I'm doing my best trying to sit this out but if it were me I'd be raising some hell trying to get my best friend back."

Junior nodded and stood up.

"You need a plan my man."

"I can't-

"That's absolutely ridiculous! The Roman I know would throw some paper down and start writing out ideas and maps. Where is that man?" Neo said jabbing the table with her finger.

Roman nodded and stood up.

"Sit down. I have a notebook and a pack of markers and a pen. We are going to help you."

Junior sat a beer down for him.

"Let's get to work."

 ** _This is the end of this chapter. I was getting tired of the depressed Roman and I know I made him that way but this is his moment to shine and change Ruby's destiny. I corrected the mistake HHH1 pointed out to me on last chapter thank you for that :) I know I'm throwing chapters out like every day but I'm pretty excited. Until next time lol_**


	10. Cruel and Unexpected

Reese and Blake set out a little home in one of the ruined dorm rooms. They made sure their window showed them the Dragon at all time. Blake had waited a whole week and still no answer from Ruby only calls from Weiss. Weiss and Yang were on their way regardless of what Taiyang had said to them.

In the back of Reese's mind was Adam and when he would strike again. They had lost a lot of White Fang members at the battle of Beacon but she had seen a couple creeping about. She had become paranoid to the point she could barely sleep. Blake had noticed this but she said nothing yet.

Reese looked out the window and sat the mane of blonde from Yang.

"Blake, look!"

Blake looked out the window and jumped up and down excitedly. She kissed Reese and opened the window and jumped out. Reese followed her on her hover board and grabbed Blake's hand before she hit the ground. The two girls landed on their feet grinning like idiots. Weiss had her hands on her hips shaking her head.

"That was extremely reckless-

Blake hugged her so tight she couldn't finish her sentence.

"Ok! Let go! I missed you too!"

Blake turned to Yang.

"Yang I-

"No its fine. No more sorries or crying ok?"

Blake nodded.

"Ok well explain the situation," Yang said with her hands on her hips smiling.

"Well it seems we can't unfreeze any part of the Grimm to destroy it but it keeps attracting more Grimm. It's like they are waiting for something to happen but we just don't know what. We think Ruby is the only one who is able to unfreeze it but we can't get a hold of her," Reese said.

"Well… we have one more thing."

"I'm the Spring Maiden."

"So all that shit is real?" Yang asked.

Reese and Blake nodded.

"I wanted to see if my power would unfreeze the Dragon but we didn't have enough people."

"Let me call Roman and see if he knows where she's at or maybe she's with him," Weiss said.

They made it up to the top of Beacon where the Grimm was frozen leaving Weiss and Yang shocked by the sight before them. It was unreal that Ruby did that all by herself. Weiss pulled out her scroll and dialed while staring at the frozen Grimm. Weiss barely noticed Roman had picked up.

" _Weiss?"_

"Oh, Roman. Where's Ruby?" she asked coming back to reality.

 _"_ _She's gone. I don't know where she's at. A lot has happened…"_

"Oh."

Weiss looked at Yang.

"Well let me know what's going on when you can."

 _"_ _I'm sorry Weiss. I messed up but I'm going to try and fix it."_

"Ok… I think we all messed up."

Weiss hung up and looked at them.

"She's gone."

Yang's eyes flared up red.

"Let's figure this out for right now."

"Reese do you want to try now?" Blake asked.

"Yea."

Reese jumped onto top of the Grimm while Blake held her weapon. Reese held out her arms and her eyes began glowing a beautiful deep green color. Suddenly the ground began to shake and grass started growing all over the tower. Large vines began wrapping around the giant Grimm.

Weiss, Yang and Blake prepared themselves to fight the Dragon, awaiting anxiously. The vines started squeezing but the ice refused to crack under the pressure. Reese kept trying but the only thing that happened was the vines shredding to pieces. Reese shook her head and jumped down.

"That won't work."

Everyone turned. Yang's eyes widened.

"Hello Yang."

Summer waved and Rikia stood there staring at Weiss. Yang's stayed glued onto Raven.

"I suppose you know who I am."

"I do. Why are you here now?" Yang spat.

"Yang, I didn't raise you that way," Summer said.

Yang didn't pull her eyes off of Raven.

"You're Weiss Schnee correct?"

"Yes I am, of the Schnee Dust company."

"That is completely stupid," Rikia said.

"How dare you-

"You can't destroy that ice much less the dragon. The power that was used on that Dragon is much stronger than the four of you together."

"Who are you?" Weiss demanded.

"I'm Rikia Schnee."

Reese looked at Rikia then at Weiss.

"Wait, there's no way! She's should be dead-

"I have the ability to live forever. I was asleep actually."

Summer hugged Yang, "I missed you so much!"

"Thanks Mom. I missed you too… but you were…?"

"I know. Raven saved me and kept me away."

Yang looked back at her mother who stood there her gaze unwavering.

"What's going on?" Blake asked.

"I need your power Weiss," Rikia said.

"What? I have none other than my semblance!" she cried.

"How dare you simplify our name!" Rikia bellowed scaring everyone, "Every Schnee has a piece of the Maiden power!"

Weiss shrank away in fear.

"Hey relax!" Yang said throwing an arm in front of her girlfriend.

"I will but I need something from you."

Rikia didn't give any of them time to react as she placed her hand on Weiss's nearly flat chest and her arm began to glow. Weiss gasped as Rikia closed her hand and jerked; she collapsed to the ground. Yang's eyes turned red and she went to hit Rikia but Raven stopped her. They locked eyes not moving at all.

"What did you do to her?" Yang demanded.

"I took back the power I implanted in my son when he was a baby."

"I thought only women could have it the Maiden power," Reese said.

"That's true but the thing is the power once belonged to Ozpin. Maverick was Ozpin's son so he could hold the power. The strongest Schnee gets all the Maiden power in the end and that would be Weiss here. Her father nor her sister could measure up to her, which is why I came here. I must take back what I gave Orda too…"

"I thought Orda was dead," Summer said.

"She is but I kept her soul alive long enough until I could reclaim the rest of the power."

"Why is the winter so strong?" Reese asked.

Rikia stopped in her tracks and looked at the giant Grimm.

"I had wondered that question when Sara first attacked us but the answer was always so obvious. First it began with her will then Orda's training… then sadly killing her sisters did the trick. The sheer amount of ice spears she made… She was intent on killing me. She was ready and almost succeeded. Orda's Show Stopper is indeed powerful but it had its limits," Rikia said looking at the Dragon.

 _I wish you could see this, Orda. The strong warriors that are around us. Here I stand with one of my own family members before me as well as one of yours. This world even though not perfect, is better than where it was. The only thing I regret is you not being here with me to see it. I wish you were here to hold my hand and tell me like always 'everything will be ok.'_

"Then if I had it why didn't I know?" Weiss asked.

"Because we aren't fit to use it. Well it's time we go. I plan on blasting down that dome and retrieving Ruby."

"Where is Ruby?" Yang asked.

"She's stuck in Dark World," Raven said.

"You can't get her? No one went after her?" Weiss asked upset.

"In the end it doesn't matter," Rikia said coldly.

"Wait a minute!" Weiss yelled as Rikia turned her back on them.

"We have things to do."

"It's said you had best friend and you just said it yourself. Your best friend sacrificed herself for you so you could live! She must've jumped in front of the attack and that's why you stand here today! No matter how long Ruby will live for, we will be there for her until the end! We are team RWBY!" Weiss said proudly.

"Is that so?" she whispered.

"Yes it is. We do things as a team," Weiss said with her hands on her hips.

Rikia looked at Raven and smiled.

"Maybe your old team should get together and give it a go when the time comes."

"Yang!" Summer said taking the blonde's and heiress' hands.

"Yes Mom? I'm glad you two are together! You two are so cute and I'm glad you care for each other," she said with tears in her eyes.

"Yang… can I give you something?" Raven asked stepping forward.

"It depends on what it is."

Raven pulled out a black envelope and held it out.

"I wrote this for you a couple weeks ago. It explains a lot."

Yang turned her back on her mother but Weiss held out her hand to take it.

"Forgive her. I'm sure she'll read it sometime."

Raven nodded and handed it over. Raven walked over to Reese and touched her arm.

"I know you love your girlfriend but don't throw your life away so easily. You'll make it through everything in the end you just have to be careful. I respect the decision you have made otherwise considering if you meet your end too early, but you will have to hand over your power to Ruby and then take it back. Goodbye."

* * *

"Nothing I can think of it would change Ruby's destiny!" Roman yelled throwing the notebook.

Neo jumped remembering when he destroyed the whole apartment, "You can't tear up my house Roman."

Roman burst out in tears sobbing into the table shocking both his sister and friend.

"What good does it do me when I can't save her?! I failed once to keep someone I loved so dear to me and here I am crying like a bitch because the love of my life has run off because the situation got too bad. I'm not a man… I hurt her… I hurt you guys; why do I keep doing that to everyone?!"

Neo looked at Junior with her pink and brown eyes full of tears. Neo sat down and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Sometimes we don't need someone to make things better but them just being there makes a big difference. You were there in the beginning so be there in the end. No matter how long she has to live you be there for her. You kiss her and you hold her hand. Just let her know you're there," Neo said softly.

"How can I be so selfish to do that when I will be the one living?" he asked.

"Do… do you love Ruby that much?" Neo asked.

Roman looked up to see her serious brown eyes.

"Yes I do."

"Then be there. No amount of time you spend with her will matter but how you spend it with her does. She's your everything right? She'll always be on your mind in the end but you must live because I know she'll want that. Ruby wants everyone to be safe… that's the cost she is willing to pay. Changing her mind will only make her regret her change of heart."'

"Thank you Neo."

"You're welcome but I didn't want you wrecking my furniture," she said trying to lighten the mood.

"I know," he whispered.

Neo wrapped her little arms around his head hugging him.

"Things will always work out in the end."

He nodded and started crying into her chest.

* * *

Salem stood there looking down at her hands. She still had her virus but Rikia's angry aura had left her body. She started walking away when she noticed something odd in the giant purple crystal laying there. She ran her fingers on it then squinted. There was no way. _There was no way… she was dead. How could she be there?_

"Orda?" she whispered pressing her face against the crystal.

There was no mistaking that smile on her face. The long midnight hair and the wounds she had given her. It was definitely her… Aunt Rikia must've sealed her friend away because she didn't want to lose her. She slammed her fist into the crystal cracking it. Shimmery air started flowing out of the cracks and Salem realized it was the original problem Rikia stole from her.

She placed her hand on the cracks and she started taking in her old power. She missed it so much… Her body felt cold at first but she adjusted to the feeling, grinning like an idiot. Orda's own aura was lost but that wouldn't be a problem. Salem sat down on the crystal sucking up her old power thinking of how she would get revenge on her aunt and the man she loved.

It seemed like forever but the Maiden power was all gone from Orda's body. Salem ripped apart the crystal and pulled out Orda's body. She laid her on the ground and sunk her hands into two of the wounds she had received almost 200 years ago; Salem's vein started darkening and draining into Orda's corpse. A sick smile spread across her face.

She would've never been able to kill Orda in a real battle but she could use her to kill everyone else. That Remnant would be hers to do what she wanted. She would have people fear her and that would be enough for her. She'd have her mentor by her side willing or not and things would go her way.

The wound closed up on Orda's body and Salem slid her hands out. They were covered in blood and her 'Virus' but it was no matter. Orda's body suddenly sat up and opened its eyes. It had a blank look on its face. Her irises were still silver surrounded by the black coloring from Salem's 'Virus.'

"Do you recognize me?" Salem asked.

"Sara."

"Does that name mean anything to you?"

"No."

"Good. You up for helping me with a small matter?" Salem asked with a cute smile.

"Yes, Sara."

"Does it matter what I ask you?"

"Yes."

Salem frowned, "You'll listen regardless, understand?"

"Yes, Sara."

"Let's get you ready. It might take us a while to prepare but I think it'll be ok."

"Yes."

* * *

 **"** **Where am I?"**

 **Ruby felt like she had been walking for miles but it was all white.**

 **"** **HELLLLOOOOOOOOOO!" she yelled.**

 **No answer.**

 **"** **What kind of shit is this?"**

 **She was completely alone. Did she die?**

 **"** **HEYYY!"**

 **Ruby fell to her knees in despair. She wanted to tell everyone goodbye at least…**

 **"** **Red? Is that you?"**

* * *

 ** _Well there you go. A cliffhanger lol I corrected my spelling mistakes again thank you HHH1. Your name did come up normal by the way lol I may have another chapter up by Saturday since I work tonight then I'm off Friday and Saturday. This story may not have as many chapter as the last one but I'm not sure yet. Thank you and until next time :)_**


	11. Ruby and Roman

**Ruby sat there staring. Was this a delusion?**

 **"** **Is that really you?" Ruby asked reaching out to him.**

 **"** **I think so. I just remember a white light showing up and that woman Raven shoving me in and telling me to go to you."**

 **Roman knelt down and caressed her face.**

 **"** **I missed you Red."**

 **Ruby's eyes began filling with tears," I missed you so much!"**

 **"** **Oh she handed me these too," Roman said and pulled out a large yellow envelope.**

 **Ruby took it with her hands shaking. She peeled back the flap and reached inside. It felt like clothes. She pulled out a thin black, spaghetti strap dress, undies and a sports bra. A little pink note fell out with extremely girly handwriting. She picked it up and looked at it.**

 ** _Ruby,_**

 ** _Raven told me you entered this dimension and that you were naked. I hope your wounds heal up and everything. She made me stay here but she is sending Roman to be with you. She talked to Roman so he'll tell you what's going on ok?_**

 ** _Much Love: Mom and Raven_**

 **Ruby looked up at Roman who looked like he hadn't slept in days.**

 **"** **What's going on?" she asked.**

 **"** **Raven said when she touched the barrier holding Salem in that she saw two weeks from now Salem would come out and attack. That gives me very limited time with you. That's why she made me come here and talk to you. There's a lot I want to talk to you about…" he said avoiding her eyes.**

 **"** **What Roman," she said brushing back his orange hair.**

 **"** **Is this… is this what you want? To go after Salem?" Roman asked.**

 ** _In my mind I always wanted to be with Roman since the moment I met him at the Dust shop. There was something so special about him I was drawn too and it just wasn't his eyes. Every encounter led up to the day of the warehouse and that sealed our fates together. The night in his underground hideout… It seems everything is so far from that first kiss._**

 ** _Every place we ran to and trained hard. I needed him and I didn't even know it yet. He's everything I've ever wanted and I will always love him but I can't watch him die. I can't watch my friends, family and him be in danger just because I wanna live. What world would this be if we had to constantly hide from Salem?_**

 **"** **Yes."**

 **Roman hung his head and started to cry quietly.**

 **"** **Roman look at me," Ruby said softly trying to get him to face her.**

 **"** **NO!" he yelled smacking away her hands.**

 **He grabbed her shoulders firmly and shaking her slightly.**

 **"** **What's wrong with you?! I want you to live because I can't be without you! I know it's selfish and I don't care! You, Neo, Junior and the baby they're about to have is all I have in this world! What is worth throwing away your life for? What is so important to you that you would be ok dying so young?!" he yelled.**

 **Ruby placed a hand on his chest.**

 **"** **You are."**

 **He dropped his arms staring at her.**

 **"** **My family and friends are worth my life. You living in peace is worth it. What life would this be if you had to fight Salem every day? What would that mean for your niece or nephew? I want everything to be ok when I'm gone instead of us hiding and fearing for our lives. You're my everything and I'll give everything to make sure you're safe in the end."**

 **"** **Why did you have to be a huntress?" he whispered rubbing her hand with his thumb.**

 **"** **My destiny was decided a long time ago. I would die in battle sooner or later."**

 **Roman looked into her silver eyes; they were strong and they stayed firm without a trace of a tear.**

 **"** **What life would it be if I lived and stayed away from battles? My life would be hiding and in constant fear of death."**

 **"** **I'm sorry Red…"**

 **"** **I need a favor."**

 **He looked at her with a smile, "Anything Red."**

 **"** **I need two scythes. Salem shattered mine."**

 **"** **What?"**

 **"** **I want you to name them," Ruby said, "I want to be buried with them."**

 **Roman nodded, "Will do Ruby."**

 **"** **Make love to me."**

 **His eyes widened.**

 **"** **Um… I don't have anything-**

 **"** **I don't care. I want you and this is it before the battle."**

 **Roman didn't argue; he pulled her face to his and started kissing her hard. His actions were needy but Ruby didn't mind. He pulled the hood off of her and threw it to the side. He started pulling off his shirt and Ruby pushed him onto his back starting to unbutton his pants. He chuckled as she pulled them off, sending them flying behind her.**

 **"** **I like this," he said in a low voice staring at her as she peeled off his boxers.**

 **"** **I didn't know you liked me being aggressive."**

 **"** **Well I can't tell you that your first few times."**

 **Ruby laughed and crawled on top.**

 **"** **Red, you sure about this?"**

 **She slid herself down on his going slow feeing every inch of him enter her. Ruby moaned loud making Roman shiver with excitement. She started off slow but began going faster making him grab onto her hips as the pace quicken. She felt so good, he was having a hard time holding back his load. He wanted her to keep going forever.**

 **Roman watched as her breasts bounced around in a wild manner. Ruby knew he was close so squeezed herself around him. The feeling was too much for him he felt himself losing to the goodness of how Ruby felt sliding up and down on his hard dick. Roman arched his back making Ruby smiled victoriously.**

 **It felt too good for Roman to hold himself together. He gave out a loud moan and came hard making his light headed. Ruby felt his cum fill her and it was already spilling out; it felt hot. She laid down on his chest breathing hard but she was smiling anyways. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight.**

 **"** **Red, that was so good."**

 **"** **It was."**

 **"** **I wish we could do this more often," he whispered into her hair.**

 **Ruby nodded.**

 **"** **I wish we had more time."**

 **"** **I do too Red."**

 **Even though time didn't pass where they were, it felt like they had walked and talked for hours. Ruby felt at ease as they talked normally like nothing was wrong. She needed this… More than anything; it gave her the strength to go on. It gave her the power to feel like she could follow through until her very end.**

 **She dragged the ax around even though it killed her arms but she felt like she needed it. Even though wanted to spend much more time with him she had to send him back. She looked up at him with a sad smile; she couldn't cry in front of him. She needed him to go back otherwise she wouldn't be able to fight.**

 **"** **Tell Raven to get me when the battle is started."**

 **Roman nodded. He stepped to her and wrapped his arms around her.**

 **"** **God… I love you Ruby Rose. Sometimes I wish I didn't let you come with us that night."**

 **"** **I'm sorry you're in pain."**

 **"** **It's worth it Red."**

 **He kissed her softly and took her hands.**

 **"** **Goodbye Red."**

 **"** **Bye Roman. Until next time."**

 **Ruby picked up the ax and fed her dark aura into the weapon. She ripped open a hole in space and Roman went through. She dropped the ax as the rip closed and fell onto the ground crying. Everything inside of her hurt. Her heart physically hurt- she wanted to call him back but there was no way she could hurt him more.**

 **"** **Ruby?"**

 **Ruby looked up to see her mother standing there.**

 **"** **Why are you here?" Ruby asked.**

 **"** **I have some better clothes for you and I want to repair your hood."**

 **Ruby nodded but she hung her head.**

 **X**

 **X**

 **Summer sat on the ground stitching up the tattered hood. Ruby sat across from her with a strange look on her face. Summer knew her daughter hurt but there was nothing she was going to do about it because she couldn't stop Ruby from it. Summer sat down the hood and looked at her daughter.**

 **"** **I don't regret Raven saving me," Summer said.**

 **Ruby looked up at her.**

 **"** **Why is it your friend will mess with your fate but not mine?"**

 **"** **She had too many regrets."**

 **Ruby snorted and looked away from her.**

 **"** **She twisted my fate in a spin and suffered for it."**

 **"** **Oh like what?" Ruby snapped.**

 **"** **Yang was never supposed to exist; the very idea doesn't exist. Raven loved Taiyang but she did whatever she could to make him fall for her. Taiyang was actually in love with me first but he fell for Raven and she became pregnant with Yang. She had to relive Yang's life and death every day until she had her; that's why she ran.**

 **"** **She changed her fate that day… but she knew Yang would lose her arm… but she didn't count on Weiss entering her life. Weiss was supposed to be a spoiled brat but when you left that night at the warehouse you changed everyone's fate… for the better. If you never went Yang would've joined in with Salem and you two would've died by each other's hand."**

 **Ruby just stared with wide eyes.**

 **"** **Raven was astonished by your decisions because they weren't supposed to exist but yet in a strange way you changed everyone. Your very life made everyone… happy. You changed it because Blake never stayed with Adam or got back with him… instead she's happy with Reese. Yang and Weiss are happy together. Weiss had a robotic arm built for her."**

 **Ruby smiled.**

 **"** **What's with the smile?" Summer asked tilting her head to the side.**

 **"** **I made the right choice… this was… ok."**

 **Summer smiled, "How do you feel?"**

 **"** **My mind is at ease and I can do this."**

 **"** **I'm sorry I wasn't around like I should've."**

 **"** **It's ok Mom. I'm not mad. What about you and Dad?" Ruby asked.**

 **"** **We… we won't be together. He is very much in love with Raven still."**

 **"** **Oh…"**

 **"** **I'm glad though."**

 **Ruby gave her a confused look.**

 **"** **You are?" she asked in disbelief.**

 **"** **Yes. Because Raven has been unhappy and tortured this whole time because she wanted to be with Taiyang."**

 **Ruby picked up her hood and looked at it.**

 **"** **Here," Summer said.**

 **Ruby looked up to see Summer was handing over her white hood to her.**

 **"** **Why?" Ruby asked.**

 **"** **I made you a beautiful white, red and black dress. It looks a lot like the one dress you always wore for battle, you know at Beacon."**

 **Summer handed her a brown bag.**

 **Ruby opened it up and pulled out the dress. Her eyes lit up as she saw the beautiful colors. The dress was still black but the ruffles were pure white. The rose emblem she always had was red as blood. Everything that had been red was white now. The dress was stunning making Ruby's eyes tear up.**

 **"** **Wow Mom."**

 **"** **I did my best; I hope you like it."**

 **"** **I love it," Ruby whispered.**

 **"** **I'm glad. I made Raven's outfits too. She said there wasn't much she liked but she loves red and black."**

 **Ruby smiled.**

 **"** **Would you like to know something?" Summer asked hugging her knees like a little girl.**

 **"** **Yes."**

 **"** **It seems fate intertwines certain people's fates and it creates an unbreakable bond. It started with Orda and Rikia. Raven and I… You and Weiss. I think you can defeat Sara as long as Weiss is by your side. I just can feel it. It seems Orda, you and I have that playful side but we are strong in power. Rikia, Raven and Weiss are serious and strong in skill. I think Ozpin knew this and I think that's why he made you the leader and he would've paired you with Weiss anyways."**

 **Ruby laughed.**

 **"** **I'm glad he did anyways," Ruby said looking up.**

 **"** **Me too. For you and Yang both."**

 **"** **Can you send them here the day before?" Ruby asked.**

 **Summer nodded.**

 **"** **Of course."**

 **"** **Mom?"**

 **"** **Yes Ruby?"**

 **"** **Thank you for being there."**

 **Summer pulled Ruby into her arms.**

 **"** **Do you feel like it's your time?" Summer asked.**

 **"** **Yes. I feel like something is pulling me. Telling me."**

 **Summer nodded, "I've heard of the pull. It tells you."**

 **Ruby nodded.**

 **"** **Can I sleep for a while?"**

 **"** **Of course!" Summer said, patting her lap.**

 **Ruby fell asleep quickly letting the white world fade into black.**

* * *

"I didn't think you were going to come back," Mercury said with his arms crossed.

Emily gave him a guilty smile.

"I had a lot going on."

"Is that why your face is bruised?" he asked.

"Yea but I deserved it."

"Your mom is mad at you."

"I figured that."

"Talk to me," Mercury said grabbing her arm.

"I don't think things will end well for me."

Mercury's eyes softened.

"Are you talking about the nightmares you've been having since we started dating?"

"I had them before dating you."

Emily pulled away and sat down at the kitchen table.

"What's going on?" Mercury asked.

Emily sat there explaining what had happened and all Mercury could do was yell at her. She certainly was ashamed for everything she had done. The look on Roman's face haunted her; it looked like she had betrayed him and killed all his family… She placed her forehead on the table and closed her eyes.

 _Ruby will need her power back but there's no way she can just take it out like The Schnees can. You will have to die._

Raven's words haunted her.

"Mercury?"

"Yea."

"If I died would you be sad?" she asked softly.

Mercury raised an eyebrow.

"Of course. Would you think I wouldn't?"

"I don't know…"

* * *

"Hey. Get me a Bullhead and some energy drinks. I have something important to do."

Junior nodded and walked outside pulling out his scroll.

"You talked with Ruby? You've been gone three days," Neo said.

"Yea…"

Roman pulled out some of Neo's computer paper and some markers from the computer desk.

"What are you doing?" asked the short woman with her hands on her hips.

"I'm doing something to help Ruby. Remember my Lien stash? I need it."

"You honestly think you need one million Lien?"

Roman scratched his stubble and looked at her, "Maybe."

"How much time do you have?" Neo asked sitting down.

"Eleven days."

"Yes. In that case on the ninth day you and Junior hide under his club in that extra room."

"What?"

"Just do it Neo!" he yelled shocking Neo.

"I wanna help-

"No you'll just get in the way. Ruby's sacrifice would've been for nothing and it would be meaningless if you got hurt or lost the baby."

"Oh… she's still…"

"Yea but it's ok. I'm ok with it and her reasoning is good too. I'm happy. I love her."

Neo's jaw opened slightly but no sound came out.

Junior came back inside and Roman went out to wait on the Bullhead.

"I can't believe he's ok with all this."

"He's not but he will stand by her side."

"Hei…"

"I heard what he said. We'll do it because he asked us too. You know how much more pain he'd be in if he lost you too?"

* * *

Blake sat up and stretched out looking out the window. The dragon was still there with all of Reese's grass and vines. She stood up and sighed looking at the moon. She just wished everything would work out in their favor for once. She wished Beacon was back together.

She crawled out the window and climbed up the ladder they had placed for them to climb up the tower with the giant Grimm on it. Blake sat down beside of the Dragon and looked into its eyes. It really was frozen and Ruby did that all by herself. She looked at the vines hanging off of it and thought the same about Reese.

"Blake…"

Blake jumped up and saw that it was Adam behind her.

"Why are you here?" she asked frantically.

"Can we talk?" he asked.

 ** _I haven't forgot Adam… which is why he's here now. I haven't decided what part he'll play but I'll figure it out over cooking dinner lol I'm still on board with WeissxAdam and I can't wait to do it but it'll have to wait… oh well. I wanted Ruby and Roman to have some closure in their relationship considering Raven has told her she would die. Thank HHH1 for the reviews lol I love them and I always get nervous when I see it's yours for some odd reasons. Until next time_**


	12. Love

"Talk about what? That you cut off my friend's arm?!" Blake cried, clenching her fists.

Adam hung his head in shame.

"I was tricked by Cinder. I'm sorry."

"That's a load of shit. Get away or I will fight you."

"I don't want that right now. I want to talk-

"Talk about what?!" she yelled.

"Please forgive me Blake, I still love you."

He knelt down on one knee and took her hand. Blake was so stunned she couldn't move. She blinked stupidly. After everything he really thought that she would want him back. She pulled her arm away and backed up bumping into the frozen Grimm.

"You may love me but what you did was unforgiveable."

"I know that."

"Then why are you here?" she whispered.

"Because I came back for you. I also heard of something bigger than Cinder but I wasn't sure."

"There is. Her name is actually Sara but she gained the name Salem."

"Sara what?"

"I think it's Schnee."

Adam shook his head, "Sara Snowing."

"How do you know her then?" Blake asked.

"I'm the great, great, great, great grandson of Claire Snowing. She had a child when she was fourteen but no one really knew about it."

"What?"

"The Schnees are half or full blooded Faunus. I was cast out of my family because I wanted to be proud of my heritage but the Schnee family cut me off which is why I was out on my own."

Blake stood there in shock.

"You're related to Weiss?"

Adam nodded.

"That's why we robbed that train. You… you were mad?" she whispered.

"I was mad because they wouldn't agree to the fact they were Faunus. Only the Hillide family shows it off proudly; why couldn't we?" he asked sadly.

"Adam I'm so sorry-

"I know that my family is wrong and I plan to fix that," Weiss chimed in stepping off her glyph.

"Weiss."

"You have every right to be angry. I don't blame you. When this is all over I plan to fix things. I found out a lot about my family after I learned about Rikia and Sara," Weiss said.

"Weiss…" Blake said touched.

"We were once a proud race of people and here we stand divided. After I get everything in check I will fix things with my father. This… This is stupid to fight. If you wanna make things up, then stand with me when we go. Help us fight Sara and we'll end this shit once and for all."

Adam nodded.

"I agree with Weiss even if I hate him," Yang said jumping off the hover board with Reese.

"She loves me not you," Reese said grabbing Blake's hand.

"That's fine."

"I also learned something else Adam."

Adam pulled off his mask and revealed he had bright blue eyes. They were almost the same come as Weiss's eyes.

"Yes?"

"Faunus are stronger than people."

Blake shook her head, "It depends on who's talking."

"I say so. I know what I'm talking about."

"I'll help."

Reese glared at him but he paid no mind, "I'll do it. After that Blake will make a decision on who she wants."

"She wants me! Why do you think she's my girlfriend?!" Reese yelled.

"I know."

Adam turned away and headed for the edge of the tower.

"I probably will be alone this time. They no longer want to follow me into battle. Which I don't blame them."

* * *

Rikia stared down at the ground watching the grass blow in the night wind. She wondered how things would go in the end… would she really have to kill Sara or would Sara change her ways? It was hard to tell after all this time… After everything they did it was pretty much wasted in the end.

She looked down at her hands. She remembered the way she felt when Orda was bleeding to death on her bed after having her twins. The helplessness that overtook her body then the sudden urge to save her. Orda had talked about some force she felt that made her do things. That _made_ her want to do things.

Was Orda driven by that same force or did she want to jump in her way? Orda did say she loved her… more than a friend. Her heart thumped hard and it hurt. Maybe she had felt the same way at some point but she never said anything. Orda was just too good for her but in the end she felt Rikia was worth her life.

She regretted so much.

"Why did the things happen the way they did?" Rikia asked herself aloud.

Rikia looked down and saw the same familiar grey hair she had grown to love. The same hair she always ran her fingers through and giggled when he shivered. She jumped down and started walking towards him quickly; her heart pounded in her chest… Ozpin; the very man that made her feel love and soften her rock hard heart.

"Ozpin?" she whispered.

"I'm here baby. Finally, after all these years," he whispered back.

Rikia threw herself into his arms nearly knocking him off.

"I'm so sorry! I'm sorry you did everything alone! I'm so sorry you did it alone! Ozpin; I love you and miss you!" she cried into his chest.

"It's ok I'm not mad! I just wish you were there for Maverick. He missed you so much," he said stroking her hair.

"I know and I'm sorry! I was so… so angry! I couldn't think straight…"

"I know…"

He tilted her face towards his and kissed her softly. It was the same as it was so long ago.

"I made a big mistake… The day I gave them those powers… You lost your whole family."

Rikia said nothing but it was true.

"Can we be together after Sara is defeated?" Rikia asked hopefully.

"I think… my life is coming to an end."

"Then we'll live another fifty years together!" Rikia pleaded.

"I can die but how can you? Every time you kill something its life force goes to you? You automatically live forever. I don't think someone would be willing to kill you…" he said softly.

Rikia said nothing.

It was cold outside.

It was quiet and the only thing she could hear was the pounding of her own heart.

The one thing she was proud of in the beginning was now a curse. She would never die unless someone actually killed her. She would outlive everyone until all life cease to exist. What a sad life. Her eyes began to water because she finally felt bad for herself.

"Rikia…"

"Just don't ok."

"I missed you."

Her heart skipped a beat hearing those words.

"I missed you too."

"You've been stuck with Sara all this time?" Ozpin asked.

Rikia nodded, "I had too."

Rikia walked back to the tree and climbed back onto the limb she was on.

"Why are you going up there?" he asked.

"I like being off the ground. I feel safer."

Ozpin climbed up and sat beside of her.

"I still want to be with you. I remember the little kiss you gave me the morning you left."

Rikia blushed deeply but she looked away. She remembered it too. She remembered shooting him in the chest too.

"I love you," he said taking her hand.

He loved everything about her. The way her eyes glowed red and the way her hair looked like a waterfall of pure snow. The way her face would turn pink when he would complement her and the cute smile that would spread across her lips. He loved the way she was always so determined to make herself better for her, him and their children.

"I love you too," she whispered.

Ozpin continued to have nightmares of his kids being slaughtered right in front of him. He never took his cane with him because he wanted his kids to feel safe in a group of people but instead in their deaths they learned never to trust anyone… The pain still hurt the same; it never faded away. Nothing was ok; his brain remembered the time Rikia looked like a mad animal when that barrier rose and took her away from him.

"I'm sorry about our children," Ozpin whispered.

"It's ok… it wasn't your fault."

They sat in silence.

* * *

"Jaune…"

"Huh? What?" he said looking up at Nora.

"You sure your mom is ok with us staying here?" she asked.

"Yea. Wait why do you care?" Jaune asked confused.

"She doesn't like intruding on people she doesn't know," Ren said smiling.

"It's fine."

It wasn't fine. He had planned to avenge Pyrrha and in the end her killer was already dead. He wasn't sure about Ruby killing Pyrrha herself but Cinder had originally done it. Everything inside of him was falling apart. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to help them fight against Salem in the end. He felt like he had done enough even though he hadn't done anything at all.

Now they would lose Ruby in the process. That Emily girl tried hiding it but the look on Roman's face was clear enough. Even the girl Rikia said Ruby would die. Ren and Nora were equally worried but what could any of them do?

"Jaune?"

"I'm fine Nora. I'm just upset our journey was a waste of time."

"It wasn't."

"I agree with Ren. I think in the end everything will change for the best," Nora said smiling.

"Yea… You guys have each other," Jaune said.

"Jaune…."

"It's fine."

* * *

"Are we really ok with this?" Taiyang yelled.

"We have to be. Ruby has already decided," Raven said avoiding his lilac eyes.

"What about Roman-

"Roman won't force Ruby to do something she doesn't want too."

Taiyang rubbed his face and sighed.

"Damnit. She's just like you Summer."

Summer smiled and nodded, "I agree. I'm sorry though. I'm hurt by this too. If you want, you can see her. We are keeping her away from everything right now."

"I'll write her a letter because I don't think I will let her go. I'll give it to you tomorrow."

"Do… you mind if we stay the night?" Raven asked.

Taiyang smiled, "I don't mind."

"I love you so much," Raven said taking his hand.

"I know Raven. I'm glad you both are back," Taiyang said.

X

X

Summer threw all the pillows onto the bed and jumped on them. She was actually pretty happy even with her daughter's impending death. She smiled thinking how funny it was that Raven asked permission to be with Taiyang that night; Summer wasn't too broken up about it, she understood her friend's feelings. She was just glad no one was mad at each other.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in!"

Qrow stepped inside and closed the door.

"Can I say a few things to you?" he asked sitting next to her on the bed.

"Shoot," she said smiling.

"You're still the same after all this time huh. That's good anyways… So why did you let Raven and Taiyang be together even though you are married to him."

"Our marriage doesn't exist since I was considered dead."

"True."

"Raven fell for him and she did everything in her power to get him to love her back. That… that is kind of selfish but she desired more than I did. I have no problem letting go. I love them both and I wish for them to be happy always. The same for you and the oldest Schnee daughter," Summer said smiling.

"I did like her a lot until I found out you were still alive."

Summer sat up and stared at him.

"What?" she whispered.

"I figured you never noticed," he said chuckling.

"What do you mean?!" Summer cried grabbing Qrow's shirt.

He blushed looking into her eyes. She parted her lips to say "oh" but he kissed her instead.

"Qrow… is this ok?"

"Really you're gonna ask that when what they are doing is the same thing?" he asked laughing.

Summer turned red and looked down at the floor.

"I'll be gentle," he whispered into her ear making her turn redder than Ruby's hood.

"I-I-I-

"All I need is a yes or a no Summer," he said staring into her silver eyes.

"Y-yes."

With that he pulled her face to his and kissed her passionately. It was the same way in Beacon when they were training together. After they finished he pulled her close and kissed her. It was the same way then as it was now. Her heart pounded so hard she thought it might break through her rib cage.

It must've hurt him when she got with Taiyang.

"I think I hurt you a lot didn't I?"

"It's ok. I think this was worth waiting for," he whispered.

Summer pulled his shirt over his head and threw it to the ground. She stroked his stubbly face and smiled at him.

"You can have it Qrow," she whispered into his ear.

* * *

Yang sat on the makeshift bed staring at the letter her mother had given her but she wasn't sure if she wanted to read it. She hated her for leaving her. She hated her for leaving her father and leaving him a big mess. She took a deep breath and ripped it open revealing red sheets of paper on the inside.

 _Dear Yang,_

 _I know this is going to be a lot for you at one time but I figure it is time for you to know finally. I have the ability to see the future of anyone I touch but I can see the different possibilities a person can have throughout their lives. I already told Summer because she is my true friend and the only person that would never get mad at me._

 _It is possible for a person to create a new destiny; one I can't even see. I did just that on my own. My fate was never to be with Taiyang instead I was destined to be alone but I fell in love with your father anyways. Your father was supposed to marry Summer which means… you and Ruby were never supposed to exist. The thought and possibility of you wasn't… possible…_

 _I did what I needed for him to love me and I got pregnant with you. Suddenly at three weeks pregnant with you… I knew what you looked like before you even came out. The way your life would go, the way you would be, the way things would happen and the day you would die. I experienced every night and day without rest from it. You would die many times in my dreams and flash before my eyes while I was awake._

 _I created a new reality on which you didn't know me; I had left you behind. Taiyang didn't even know I was plagued by such beautiful and horrible things. Your original destiny after I left was to join Cinder and protect her from the blue haired Faunus Emily and kill her in which you would have received her Winter maiden power._

 _You would do Salem's dirty work and in the end kill your own sister and find me to kill me. Your father and Uncle Qrow would try and stop you but it wouldn't work; you've slaughtered everyone. Your destiny had changed by one simple stuck up person: Weiss Schnee. If you continued to turn her down, then you would have followed the same dark path Salem did. You would kill Weiss because she fell for someone else in the end._

 _You would have fallen in love with Cinder and kill Salem, which in return would leave you a force to be reckoned with. Unfortunately, Cinder would kill you for killing her mother and kill herself but not before you two destroyed the world together. In this world Ruby would never have her baby and Roman would kill himself. Neo and Junior would hide and live peacefully underground until Junior died of a genetic disease leaving Neo to kill her twins in her sadness and madness._

 _Weiss wasn't the only one who changed your destiny. Ruby did the night she left you there at the warehouse. She changed everyone's futures for the better but in return she would die in the end. It is uncertain if she will succeed… but we must help her at all costs. Ruby is special… special as in she can take on Salem because she is powered but the fact that everyone depends on her; including you._

 _I don't know much more because Ruby is hiding away in another dimension but she is safe. The maiden powers will still continue to stay on this planet as long as Ozpin is alive but in one reality is that you, Weiss and Blake take on the Maiden powers and pass them onto your children and so forth until Ozpin dies. But… take heed on Rikia. There may be a future where his death makes her unstable and you may have to kill her…_

 _Keep this letter for yourself. Hide it away and even from Weiss because bad things will happen if others now the true way things will go. If you do not allow Ruby to fight Salem will kill everyone and find Ruby and subject her to torture. If you want burn it but I needed to let you know…._

 _I regret a lot but not my choice on leaving because it helped save you. You fell in love and you're a strong fighter… I couldn't ask for a better daughter. You are better than the Yangs saw in my dreams… My heart hurts but if I don't make it out of this alive… just know I love you. I want to be with your father and I know it won't make things right but I want to start over after this is all over._

 _I love you_

 ** _Well… I'm sorry I have been absent and everything. Work kicked my ass all this week. I watched Kill la Kill when I could and I'm pissed there was no second season like wtf? HHH1 I think it's just I'm afraid you won't like what I type but so far you haven't complained._**

 ** _Until next time :)_**


	13. The Mother and Daughter Talk

To say Yang was torn up was a complete understatement. She couldn't sleep that night just thinking about the things her mother had told her. Her own mother was able to alter her own destiny but why was it so hard for Ruby to do the same? She would lose her sister over nothing in the end and no one could do anything about it.

She picked up her scroll and dialed her father's number. It was already eight in the morning and he might have some idea on where Raven was at. It rang and rang… No answer. She frowned and dialed again. It took her at least ten times to get an answer; oddly enough it was Raven answering the scroll.

"Mom?"

 _"_ _Yang? Are you ok?"_

"I want to talk to you."

 _"_ _Are you hurt?"_

"No. I want to talk about your letter."

There was a pause.

 _"_ _Where do you want to meet?"_

"Where… Mom's gravestone is."

 _"_ _On the cliff right?"_

"Yes."

 _"_ _Give me an hour and I'll meet you there ok? Hang tight Yang."_

"Bye."

 _"_ _Bye."_

Yang sat there staring at the torn envelope with a heavy heart. She couldn't ever imagine having to deal with the things her mother did. Her mother never came around because she never wanted to alter the course of her life; staying away had to be the worst thing someone ever had to deal with. Knowing that even a single word when ruin someone's life or a single action… but she saved her once from Neo.

Yang's destiny must've went bad on that train and that's why she had interfered at that point.

"Yang. Yang?'

Yang turned around to meet her girlfriend's worried eyes.

"What's up Weiss?"

"Are you ok? You've been really quiet all morning."

Yang turned to stare back into the blue sky.

"I'm going to meet my Mom. I'll be back in a little while ok?"

"Are you sure?" Weiss asked quietly.

"I'm not going to go kill her ok? I just want to talk to her about a lot of things."

"You think it would be wise to do that with the upcoming battle? I don't want some else to happen to you."

Yang frowned.

"Yang I know you got upset and that's why you got your arm cut off."

Yang sighed, "I know Weiss. I'll be back ok? Alive and in one piece this time."

Weiss nodded and kissed the blonde's cheek.

"Stay safe. If you need me give me a call."

Yang nodded and jumped out the window. She grabbed onto a couple window ledges and swung her way down like a monkey. This would the one thing she looked forward to her whole life. She knew why her mother left her behind but why couldn't anyone save Ruby's life like she saved everyone else? Was it really worth it to Ruby? Was it true she was having a baby?

It took Yang only thirty minutes to get there but Raven was already waiting on her. Raven was in her usually fighting outfit and her weapon at her side. Her hair was just a tad longer than Yang's but it looked silkier and less tangled. Yang took a deep breath and walked forward to sit on the cliff.

"You got here fast," Yang said staring at the sky.

"I found this important since you read my letter."

They didn't say a word for a couple minutes. Raven sat down beside of her daughter.

"I suppose you have many questions," she asked sadly.

"I do but first of all… I'm not mad at you."

Raven head snapped to the side to see Yang's teary lilac eyes.

"You're not?" she asked in disbelief.

"No. How can I be mad?"

"I've always love you, you know? I always watched from afar," Raven whispered taking Yang's hand.

Yang nodded, "It must've been really hard for you!"

Raven nodded.

"Tell me- what do you want to know?"

"Do you really love Dad that much?" Yang asked squeezing her mother's hand.

"I do. You have no idea how much," Raven whispered.

"Mom is ok with that?"

Raven nodded, "She is actually. She isn't mad at me. Honestly if it wasn't all for me, she wouldn't have had you and Ruby. She loves you both dearly. She constantly talked about you both and it made me jealous but I'm glad she was there in the end. She's a good person."

"Ruby is too."

Raven's face fell into a grim look, "I know she is. There's more but I wanted to tell you in person."

"Can I ask you something first?" Yang said, her heart pounding insanely.

"Go ahead."

"You changed your own, mine and Mom's destiny; why can't we change Ruby's?"

"Ruby altered her life too much already."

Yang blinked, "What do you mean?"

"The day she met Roman was first because she would've never made it to Beacon in the first place. Ozpin wanted her there but not for another two years. The reason being is because she ran into Roman and Cinder, showing her worth. Second was the day in Emerald Forest; she ran into Weiss instead of Jaune. That's when she altered Weiss' and your futures.

"Third was the day she fell in the hole and into the White Fangs hideout leading you guys to board the train. She altered Roman's, yours and Neo's destiny next but I had intervened changing yours again. Lastly was the night of the warehouse when she threw everyone's into a tail spin. Ruby was meant to live a very long life in the beginning but I feel like something was directing her to make the strange decisions she did. Summer always talked about a special feeling or something she called "the pull"."

Yang hugged her knees to her chest staring at the clouds.

"There's no hope?" she whispered

"I know what made her do the things she did. I haven't told Rikia yet."

Yang frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"The moment Rikia threw up the barrier and created Dark World she made a fatal mistake. Dark World wasn't the mistake; Orda was still alive was the mistake. Orda's will and aura leaked out shortly before Ruby went to the Dust shop. Orda manipulated Ruby into the best suited way to defeat Salem. She must've felt that Summer was out of reach so she used Ruby. That "pull" Summer said she felt was Orda's will and desire to release her friend from the pain she was in."

Yang stared at her mother.

"Ruby has silver eyes and that makes her special because she is almost a reincarnation of Orda herself. The reason all of them were destined to become warriors and fight the Grimm was because Orda was using them herself."

Yang's eyes were overflowing with tears.

"I hate everything," she sobbed.

Raven put an arm around her shoulders.

"There's nothing that can be done about that but there's a much bigger problem."

"What?"

"Salem can control anything she touching using her semblance. She will use Ruby and turn Ruby against everyone. Ruby is dangerous and on a whole other level than us. Only Summer and I can go toe to toe with her. Possibly Weiss maybe even Qrow but that doesn't make things any better. If Ruby kills any of us she will kill herself or lose herself."

Yang's mouth just stayed open.

"Roman isn't strong like you. You will be the one to bring her back from Salem's control. We have to let her get her hands on Ruby. Summer won't even be able to stop her even with the powers she has."

"What power?"

Raven grinned, "She can see the paths someone takes because your aura flows out of you before you move. She stopped you from falling a few times as a baby. She stopped you from throwing Ruby off the bed because you were playing too rough. She almost had a heart attack a couple times thanks to you."

Yang turned pink.

"Sorry," she said but she was smiling.

Raven gave her a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"Mom?"

"Hmmm?"

"How come… you guys have such strange semblances?"

"It's said super powers come in pairs."

Yang laid back in the grass.

"What does that even mean?" she groaned.

Raven giggled, "It means that powerful humans and Faunus are born in pairs. Every ten years a new set of super beings are produced. It was Orda and Salem, Summer and I, Emily and Neo then Ruby and Weiss."

"Rikia wasn't? Her power makes her live forever."

"She doesn't age but she can die. She wasn't feared like Orda was and Salem was trained under Orda."

"Oh."

"It isn't who lives the longest but who is the most dangerous."

"What about me?"

"What do you mean?" Raven asked, "You are strong."

"I don't understand."

"Some of us were born great but the ones who rise and prove themselves are the ones are super powered. When you know the struggle, the pain and resentment- you are the outcast no matter what you done. The fact you are so powerful scares people- you are shunned and treated like you're weak. That's what makes you powerful unfortunately."

"Weiss isn't that strong," Yang said becoming aggravated.

"Not yet. There's more to her than meets the eye. You saw the same with Neo didn't you?"

She was right. To Yang she looked like a little girl parading around with a parasol but instead she was skilled and powerful in her own right. She made Yang feel small and that scared her. She felt angry she was overpowered so easily… by someone so small.

"Summer was the first to accept me and to defeat me in battle."

"She beat you?" Yang said blinking.

"Oh yes but that's quite an understatement. She crushed me."

"How? I heard you were strong enough to scare people. Neo had told me you were scary."

"I am actually. I've done a lot of things I'm not proud of. I always done things on my own and I did the things I needed too. I killed a lot of White Fang extremists and actually I was after Adam when Cinder showed up. I ran across what they did to the Fall Maiden but Qrow showed up just in time to stop her from getting that power."

"You must've been so lonely."

"I was."

* * *

"There's a couple days left."

Junior looked up at Neo to see her worry stricken face.

"I know."

The last couple days Neo's semblance had been acting weird. Sometimes she'd wake up in the bathtub and even once on the roof. She looked like different people constantly but Junior knew it was her though. She looked sad and she was constantly sick; everything on top of being pregnant wasn't good for her. She had begun losing some hair and she looked like she dropped weight.

The doctor gave her some pills to help with the morning sickness and help her stay nourished but it wasn't working. She grabbed the trash can and began heaving into the container. Junior had become increasingly worried and Roman even stole some top notch safe drugs for her but it seemed like she just stayed the same. All she cared about was her friends and her husband.

Roman had been working as fast as he could on what Ruby had asked of him but Neo's depression wasn't help his case. He was torn on what he could do for her because Neo just stayed in her room all the time unless she teleported somewhere else. The battle was weighing heavy on him and it was making him more anxious. He was getting panic attacks any time he thought of Ruby dying.

He placed his forehead on his work table and sighed fighting back the sobs trying to escape him. Everything inside him hurt- he was hurt and his sister was really sick. She may not even make it to the nine months she needed to reach. How could everything go so good and then crash at his feet?

"Roman?"

He jumped and whipped around to see his fragile sister standing there in the garage doorway.

"Neo, you should be resting."

"I can't. I landed in the supermarket freezer last time," she said grinning slightly.

"Really Neo?" he asked smiling.

"What's wrong?" she asked sitting on the stool next to him.

"I think I should be asking you that."

"Perhaps, but I asked first."

"You know what's wrong with me Neopolitan."

She nodded sadly and placed a hand on his.

"This is what is meant to happen."

"How can you say that?" he whispered angrily.

"Because nothing has happened to help her stay alive."

He said nothing but it was true.

"Damn it all to hell!" he yelled.

"Roman," she said quietly.

"Leave me alone Neo."

"I want to help fight."

Roman looked at her like she was crazy.

"Hei would kill you."

"It's a chance I'm willing to take."

"Why?" he asked.

"I want to be there with Ruby in the very end. She's my friend and my sister-in-law."

"Could you handle that?" Roman asked.

Neo's face turned serious, "I watched my whole family be murdered in front of me. I don't think this would be any different."

Roman's face turned white, "What?"

"You never asked me where I came from but to you it didn't matter and I was ok with that since you loved me like your sister. I sat there cowering in fear watching as my mother and father didn't even try protecting me but they instead ran off. They received an axe to the back. My baby sister was hacked apart in front of me. I want the chance to defend someone I love to the very end."

"Neo-

"No. Don't give me sympathy."

Roman snapped his mouth shut.

"I can't stand back and wait, so I'm going too."

 ** _I love anime actually lol it's just finding ones I actually like. I'll check that out though thank you HHH1. As odd as it is I love gory and horror anime but RWBY has taken a special spot in my heart lol I corrected my spelling errors. I hoped you enjoyed Yang's and Raven's talk including a little insight to Neo's life before Roman. Until next time :3_**


	14. Future of my Child

_Summer sat on the water fountain waiting for the ceremony to start. She was unsure where she should be at because she had gotten lost and no one had ventured to where she was. She put her finger into the water and dragged it around bored out of her mind. She sighed and looked up._

 _There she stood- gorgeous with red eyes and a mane of raven colored hair. Summer's heart began beating fast taking in the breath taking sight before her. The girl raised an eyebrow at Summer but her face was turning pink. Next came up a guy similar height with red eyes and black hair too; he was equally as hot as the girl. They had to be twins._

 _"_ _Um I'm sorry. Can I help you?" Summer asked turning red in the face._

 _"_ _Are you lost?" asked the girl._

 _Summer nodded._

 _"_ _My name is Summer Rose."_

 _"_ _Rave Branwen."_

 _"_ _Qrow. What's up?" he asked looking down at the ground._

 _"_ _The ceremony is going to start. Are you ready?" Raven asked._

 _Summer nodded furiously._

 _"_ _Y-yes! Let's hurry."_

 _Summer wished she had said something to Raven at that moment but her brother was there. She didn't know what it was but she was instantly attracted to Raven and she didn't even like girls. She noticed Qrow kept sneaking peeks at her but she didn't mind- she knew she looked weird. She wore an all-black dress and boots with a white hood._

 _Summer followed the twins to the ceremony and watched Ozpin as he talked. For some odd reason he kept_ _ **staring**_ _at her and it was creeping her out. She averted her eyes blushing deeply. Raven frowned at the short girl but she said nothing. She just reached over and put her arm around Summer's shoulders to make her feel better. Summer's face turned dark red._

 _Later that night in the ball room Summer sat in the corner all alone looking at one of her books when Raven approached her in her black sports bra and red shorts making Summer once again turn red. Raven plopped down beside of the girl and looked at the book she was reading. Raven couldn't tell what it was but she started reading the text and the girls spent the next two hours reading with each other._

* * *

 _"_ _Today begins your initiation for the school. You will get your teams today as well as your partner for the next four years. The first person you make eye contact is stuck with you for the remainder of your time here. You will be launched off here into the Emerald forest and do not hesitate to fight because you will die. Any questions?" Ozpin asked._

 _Summer stared at him- he certainly looked old but she couldn't tell. He had the gray hair and the strange glasses._

 _"_ _I hope we meet up in the forest," Raven said smiling making Summer's face turn pink._

 _Raven was launched off and Summer turned back to Ozpin. He was staring again._

 _"_ _You look like someone I know very well," he said before she was flung into the air._

 _Throughout her searching she wondered about the headmaster and why he was so interested in her. She honestly didn't even know him so what was going on? She stretched her arms and continued on looking for Raven even though she couldn't blush without looking at her. She stopped in her tracks to see Ozpin was leaning up against a tree holding a cup of coffee._

 _"_ _Hello Miss Rose."_

 _"_ _What do you want with me?" Summer asked drawing her weapon._

 _"_ _That's an interesting weapon you have there," he said._

 _"_ _How do you know me," she asked quietly._

 _"_ _I don't know much but I know of the legacy of silver eyes."_

 _Summer stiffened up and glared at him._

 _"_ _You have no reason to fear me-_

 _"_ _Everyone fears me once they know who I really am."_

 _"_ _You mean Summer Alexes Rosewood?" Ozpin asked staring her in the eyes watching as shock overcame her angry features._

 _"_ _How do you-_

 _"_ _I'm older than Orda in any given case. She was a dear friend of mine and she helped take care of my kids with Rikia."_

 _"_ _Rikia Schnee. She'd be ashamed of how the Schnees are now," Summer said staring at him._

 _"_ _She would be. I miss my wife."_

 _Summer dropped her weapon on the ground._

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _I suppose you know of the four maidens?" he asked looking sad._

 _"_ _Yes. One of them betrayed their sisters in the end."_

 _"_ _I gave them that power but now I have a question for you."_

 _"_ _You caused ruin in everyone when you did that!" Summer hissed._

 _"_ _I know. I had no idea Sara would do that."_

 _"_ _Sara was evil! Down to her core-_

 _"_ _She was in love with me and her jealously overcame her making her take the action she did."_

 _They stood in silence._

 _"_ _How can you be sure no one can hear us?" she asked._

 _"_ _I put up my aura… distorting the air."_

 _"_ _That's a hard thing to do."_

 _"_ _It is."_

 _"_ _Why are you here?" Summer asked._

 _"_ _I'm protecting you."_

 _"_ _From who?"_

 _"_ _Orda."_

 _"_ _You're kidding me?"_

 _Ozpin shook his head._

 _"_ _She's dead-_

 _"_ _She is but even then the dead can influence us a lot."_

 _"_ _Why are you protecting me?"_

 _"_ _There's an enemy hiding in plain view and she needs to be taken down and since Orda can't do it she is trying to get others that are part of her family to do it for her even in ends in their death."_

 _Summer walked up to Ozpin almost intimidating him._

 _"_ _You can hit me if you want," he said._

 _"_ _How can you stop her from manipulating me?"_

 _"_ _My school is built a special way so that doesn't happen."_

 _Summer held out of her hand staring at him._

 _"_ _Promise me my children will attend this school and have them protected too."_

 _Ozpin shook her hand, "As long as this school stands I promise you."_

 _"_ _Thank you."_

 _"_ _Now I have a question for you."_

 _"_ _What's that?"_

 _"_ _Would you be the Summer Maiden?"_

* * *

 **Ruby laid on the white nothingness just staring wondering of what everyone was doing. She wanted this battle to be over with- she was tired of waiting. She closed her eyes just for a second when she felt the wave of aura hit her hard. She didn't even open her eyes to know whose powerful aura it was since it was close enough to Yang's.**

 **"** **Raven."**

 **"** **Ruby."**

 **"** **What do you want?" Ruby asked.**

 **"** **How are you doing?" Raven asked as she sat down.**

 **"** **Fine I suppose."**

 **"** **Nothing has happened yet."**

 **"** **That's good but I suppose you would've whisked me out of here the moment it would happen huh?"**

 **Raven nodded.**

 **"** **How's Dad?" Ruby asked.**

 **"** **He's pretty upset and he cried a lot."**

 **Ruby raised an eyebrow, "Really?"**

 **"** **Yes. He wanted to write you but there were no words for him that could describe how sorry he was."**

 **"** **He sucked at being a dad but I can understand why. I forgive him," Ruby said sighing.**

 **Raven grinned, "Yang forgave me too."**

 **"** **I guess we make up for everything with my Mom huh?"**

 **Raven laughed, "Yes."**

 **"** **So is it true? What Mom said- you can see the future?"**

 **"** **I can to some extent."**

 **"** **Can you tell me what my baby's future will be like?" Ruby asked.**

 **Raven leaned back and stared at the young girl.**

 **"** **I can but what makes you think your baby will survive?" she asked quietly.**

 **"** **I read a while back that Atlas came up with a way to help babies grow and make it out of the womb by keeping the mom alive long enough for it. She wouldn't be there alive mentally but she would be alive artificially. I want that if Weiss is willing to pay for it. I want my baby to live."**

 **"** **That's… an adult decision."**

 **"** **It's not fair to him or her that her life was taken away."**

 **Raven nodded.**

 **"** **When do you want to see?" Raven asked.**

 **"** **Now."**

 **Raven took in a deep breath and sat Indian style in front of her.**

 **"** **Mirror me the way I sit but never pull away ok? Sometimes it's a lot to take out of you when you see these things. Place your arms on mine. Hold on tight."**

 **Ruby nodded. And held onto Raven's arms tightly.**

 **"** **Are you ready Ruby?"**

 **She whispered.**

 **"** **Keep her future a secret from everyone ok? Even if… it's unfavorable."**

 **"** **Anything for you Ruby. I owe you this for not saving you."**

 **"** **You owe nothing to me."**

 **Raven smiled.**

 **"** **You saved my mom. I couldn't ask for any more than that, thank you Raven."**

 **"** **You're welcome," she whispered.**

 **"** **I love you Raven," Ruby whispered.**

 **Raven's heart jumped. She felt happy and warm… This girl completely loved her just for things she had done for her mother and not even for herself.**

 **"** **You're strong Ruby and I'll enter the battle fighting by your side."**

 **Ruby nodded and Raven placed her hands on Ruby's lower abdomen. The strange sensation hit Ruby fast but she felt the love and happiness flow through her.**

 ** _"_** ** _Daddy? Am… Am I doing this right?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Wow Mommy was a pretty girl Daddy."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Aunt Neo! Can I play with my cousins today? Please!"_**

 ** _All the imagines were a black haired girl with large bright green eyes. She looked so much like Roman it made her so happy._**

 ** _"_** ** _I want to be a huntress like Mommy! I want to attend Beacon where Pawpaw Ozpin is!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _I miss your Mom a lot but I'm proud of what she did."_**

 ** _Suddenly a teenage girl was there with long black hair to her knees with the same bright green eyes._**

 ** _"_** ** _I miss my mom and I wish she was here for me."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Why is everything so hard?_**

 ** _"_** ** _Aunt Weiss can you tell me about Mom?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _I don't know how Mom used those things! Wow she was strong for not even being eighteen yet!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _WHY?! WHY DID YOU DO THAT AND LEAVE ME ALONE! I WISH YOU WERE HERE!" she was screaming and angry. She missed Ruby._**

 ** _Roman, Neo, Junior, her cousins and everyone was there watching as she graduated. She looked so proud of herself._**

 ** _She held the hand of an orange haired boy with pink eyes. He looked just like Nora._**

 ** _"_** ** _In the end… my mom was a strong person and I could never string together the words that would describe how incredibly lucky I am to have been the daughter of someone so powerful and fearless. I will do better than you Mom and make you so proud. I can do everything you did and more. I'm fast like light and I can fight with dust infused gloves; I'm strong on my own."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Um… Grandma Raven… Can I see what Mom was like? Aunt Yang said to ask you."_**

 ** _"_** ** _I'll show you because I showed her just what you were like."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Really?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Yes. She died peacefully knowing you would be so happy and be strong. She never missed out on your life so I'll let you see hers the way she wanted. She's proud of you."_**

 **Ruby felt herself see all kinds of things. The way her daughter grew up was angry but she met peace with herself in the end, but she was happy. Nothing made her happier than seeing her daughter so happy in the end. She definitely wanted her to know she was proud of her.**

 **Raven pulled away and Ruby saw it. There were tears running down Raven's pale and sad stricken face but she was smiling. She took Ruby's hands and squeezed them staring at her. They must've felt the same way at the moment watching the cute little girl grow up into a proud and powerful person.**

 **"** **Thank you Raven."**

 **"** **You're welcome."**

 **"** **I want her named Rilee Ebony Torchwick."**

 **Raven nodded, "Beautiful name."**

 **"** **Thank you."**

 **"** **You want to see your team tomorrow?" Raven asked.**

 **Ruby nodded.**

 **Raven got up and disappeared with a smile on her face.**

 **"** **Rilee… I love you."**

 **Even with everyone sad that she would be gone… She would be satisfied in the end with how everything went. She got to see the final thing she cared about: her child. She got to live her life to the fullest… She was strong and experienced things that hurt and made her proud in the end. She had the best partner even though she was strict like she was.**

 **She had her sister who would be playful but she was almost unstoppable. She was beautiful but she was like a firecracker. Then she had Blake who had so many secrets but in the end she trusted her team. They made up team RWBY even in their messed up ways… They would come together one last time and do what they best.**

 **This was fine with her. She smiled to herself lost in her thoughts.**

* * *

 **Sorry it took so long to update. My cat had kittens and four of them have died so it has been a little hard this week even with trying to keep them alive. We have only 2 left… So forgive me.**

 **I wanted Ruby to have some closure… this seemed the best way to do it. I am glad how my story is even though I feel like it is going slow for some reason but I guess that has to do with writer's block.**

 **Thank you as always HHH1 and thank you ShugoYuuki123. I'm glad you all like it :3**

 **Until next time**


	15. Sadness of Emily

**_As a warning this may be a little awkward but here's more about Emily._**

Roman sat in the bullhead as he waited to arrive to Mercury and Emily's house. He wanted to know why Emily felt the need to protect Ruby or why she was assigned to do so. He wanted to know why she felt the need to protect her family. What had happened when he had picked her off the street and why was she there to begin with? She certainly would've told Mercury or someone.

Neo sat by him nervously waiting on the answers too. Even though she was pregnant she wanted to fight but Junior said he beat the crap out of her if she picked a fight herself. She knew he was kidding but sometimes he did scare her but that's what attracted her to him so much. Junior knew she was a formidable opponent though and he wasn't asking for a death wish at that point in time.

"You think someone will actually talk to you?" Neo asked.

"I don't know."

Neo rubbed her belly smiling faintly making Roman smile.

"She forced herself to intertwine with Ruby's fate so now… I wonder what she really is…"

They landed in the mountains and the area was beautiful. Neo's jaw dropped at how gorgeous the scenery was. You wouldn't have thought that a river, fields with flowers and tall pine trees would be there but it was. The houses were built into the mountain sides and there was hundreds of them. Hillide clan was certainly large in numbers.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" said the familiar irritating voice.

Roman gave him an annoyed look.

"Wait- she's pregnant?" Mercury asked pointing at Neo.

"Yes I am," Neo said happily.

"I'm glad for you Neo… but why are you guys here? Emily isn't here."

"I need to ask you or her mother questions."

"Well I'm glad we are in the same boat here. I was just about to see her too. Emily had warned me not to go near her but I think at this point I think we have no choice."

* * *

"Mercury… Finally, I get to meet you."

The three looked at the blue haired Faunus. Emily definitely looked like her mother with the same color hair but her eyes were yellow. She was rather bigger weight wise but she looked beautiful and very mature. She had that motherly feeling about her.

"Hi…"

"Who are they?" she asked nodding to Roman and Neo.

"These two are my ex-coworkers and this is Emily's ex-boyfriend."

Emily's mother parted her lips but no words came out. She had a perplexed look on her face but she held out a hand to them both.

"Sally."

"Roman."

"Neo."

Sally jerked Neo's arm pulling her close.

"Neopolitan Ashama?"

Roman raised an eyebrow at his little sister.

"I… don't go by that name anymore…" she muttered.

"Well… Great Mayicha had told us a great tragedy would befall you and I guess that's the reason huh?"

"Great Mayicha?" Roman asked.

"Aww, yes you guys are outsiders so you wouldn't know. Have a seat."

Neo sat down and Roman took a seat beside of her. Mercury sat by Sally. Sally took a deep breath.

"As you know Remnant is full of secrets one of it being us but word leaked out when someone spotted my Emily. Emily is a strange type of Faunus… She's pretty much super powered but that's not what made her so special from everyone… She has the ability to suck someone's life force out and add it to her own."

"Like… Rikia?" Roman asked his eyes wide.

"Rikia Schnee… I haven't heard that name in a long time. No because they are completely different semblances… Rikia can transfer life force back and forth but Emily can only steal it and add it to her own. Whenever she gets hurt and depending on the severity of it she can heal herself shaving off her life by a lot or a little. It doesn't matter if she used her bare hands or not… if she's the cause of hurt physically then the life of the other is shaved off.

"Emily can feel it as the feeling of love or an orgasm… depending on the pain she has inflicted. She said when she took the Winter maiden's life it was like she felt pure bliss but don't get the wrong idea; Emily hates to kill people. She ran off from you (Sally pointed at Roman) because Cinder was going to kill you. She did place… well if you wanna call it a threat on us but it didn't mean much."

Roman looked at Neo.

"That's a… big secret," Neo said.

"It is. Emily feels the power of life and her body enjoys it but mentally she doesn't. It's odd to explain but she can't sleep for days."

"The explosion in Roman's safe house… It added to her life when… Ruby got hurt."

Sally gave her a weird look.

"She told me but she said the feeling was different. She felt like she had… cut herself. She said she felt connected to Ruby but she couldn't explain the feeling."

Roman looked at Sally with an irritated expression.

"Why is that?" Mercury asked actually looking interested.

"All people come from Faunus; that's where we all began. Us Hillides were created from the Rosewood blood line. The starter of it was Orda's granddaughter Bellanie when she married Gregory Hillide. Orda's grandson Jack continued the Rose/Rosewood name. I think that's why Emily felt the pain that she had inflicted upon Ruby. When she killed Cinder she never felt so good… it had nothing to do with her semblance but the fact she protected a simple person."

Roman stared down at the table.

"Well who is the Great Mayicha?" Mercury asked.

"Ah, yes. She is my great grandmother. Mayicha had her own special semblance… She could predict and see who those with special semblances. That's why I know who you were Neopolitan Ashama. My grandmother told us that those with special powers came in pairs. She named all of them all starting Orda Rosewood and Sara Snowing. Even a long time ago special semblances weren't something to be feared because they were common.

"Rikia Schnee was considered super powerful but she failed in one way. Compassion… Love…."

"That's not true," Neo said.

"Really?" Sally asked.

"She fell in love with Ozpin. They had six kids and Sara became jealous because she loved Ozpin too. Rikia and Ozpin are still alive today. My sister-in-law is supposed to fight Sara in the end and die but we are all going to fight her."

The Faunus nodded.

"Mayicha said that would happen but instead Ruby would create an even better huntress."

Roman frowned, "How would that be possible?"

Sally smiled, "You do not know?"

Neo and Mercury stared at Roman.

"She is pregnant obviously. Your daughter will surpass everyone in the past and the future. She will shut down the hatred of everything that has to do with different people and their semblances."

Roman's jaw dropped.

 _Ruby already knew…._

"Roman- I taught you how to use a condom!" Neo yelled making Mercury snicker.

"I-I-

"Young man, you are lucky."

Roman looked at Sally.

"How?"

"Because your wife is a special woman."

Neo nodded in agreement, "I agree."

"Now there's a special piece I need to tell you. Mayicha told me you would come someday."

Mercury leaned in close too.

"I'm aware of everyone who has the Maiden powers but they are all in the wrong bodies. Weiss Schnee is to bear all four powers. Rikia nor Ozpin can wield that power but the young one can. Ozpin's power can no longer go to him but Weiss can wield it because she has descended from them both. Everyone must hand over the power and allow Weiss to neutralize it. She can exhaust the power to where it would never return too this world."

"Weiss?" Neo said.

"It is no easy feat to carry that power within yourself and yes Ruby could hold all four because she's so strong but it is burdening her own power. She cannot fight with that inside of her."

"Where's Emily?" Mercury asked.

Sally frowned, "She is in hiding for the time being. She knows she has to give up the Maiden power… but she is rather attached to it."

"Why?" Neo asked.

"It makes her normal," Sally said.

* * *

"So you had no idea?" Neo asked.

"I had no idea…" Roman said.

In the end he never knew Emily after all.

"How well do you think Weiss will take this?" Neo asked looking at her nails.

"I don't know…"

"We better head over to Beacon and let her know. I wonder why not Winter though?"

"Yea I guess."

X

X

X

-Two hours later-

"WHAT?!" Yang yelled breaking their table in half.

Roman didn't flinch but Neo did.

"That is what I was told."

Weiss sat there staring at them all.

"I… I don't know."

"I think it is the right choice and it makes sense," Blake said.

Yang's eyes flared up red, "Fucking how?"

"Ozpin created the power but Rikia's love made it possible for you to be here. Maybe the fact that Rikia didn't love Salem but loved her son made it possible for you to wield them. You can help save the world Weiss with Ruby. We will do it together like we always do."

"I…"

"The Maiden powers are based off of Dust elements," Reese said, "I don't know of anyone who can use them so well except for you."

Yang's eyes returned to lilac.

"OK then. Weiss?"

Reese didn't give her enough time to react; she grabbed her hand and they both started to glow green scaring everyone. It was like it was drawn to Weiss like a magnet. Weiss felt almost sick to her stomach and she began to fall backward but Yang caught her. _This is why Weiss is considered powerful. She had the ability to do this all from the start…_

* * *

Emily laid there staring at the roof of the cave with unblinking eyes. She had sealed herself off from everyone including Mercury. She had lost control earlier taking out over a hundred Grimm; she was practically shaking with ecstasy as she sucked in their life forces. She smiled thinking of Weiss and how much of a brat she was. She had heard from Mercury about how she was…

"So pathetic. Look at me."

Emily lifted up her ice Dust blade.

"This is the end for me."

In the end... she had lost her drive to fight. She lost Roman and then she lost herself. She couldn't save her own cousin from death's clutches. She had hate the one man she truly loved; she hurt her own family. She ran when she couldn't understand what was wrong with herself. She was a coward in the end but she felt that this would make up the damage she had done to everyone.

She plunged the blade into her heart and thought of Weiss as she died away with a smile on her face.

It was almost sad because she couldn't even think of Mercury before she died.


	16. Beginning of the End

"Mom? Why are you here?" Yang asked.

Raven smiled at Yang as her heart swelled with happiness as her daughter called her mom.

"Ruby would like to see you all."

"Even me?" Reese asked.

"Of course. That's head on there. Everyone grab hands," Raven said smiling.

Yang took Raven's hand as Raven drew out a red blade and cut the fabric of space.

Everyone was screaming unsure what was going on but the rush of power was strong and it was scary. Suddenly everything stopped moving and they were standing in nothing. Ruby was laying on the ground in a beautiful white and black dress with Summer's hood. Yang's eyes began filling with tears as she ran to her sister. _Her sister changed everything and everyone so they all could live safely._

"Ruby! RUBY!" Yang cried as all her emotions came out at once.

Ruby sat up and looked with a calm smile on her face.

"Yang."

Yang embraced her tightly, crying tears of joy and sorrow.

"You did so much! You did so much! I can't believe you did this all alone!"

"Yang."

"Ruby forgive me!" she cried dropping to her knees.

"Stand up," Ruby said quietly.

Yang stood up even though she was shaking badly.

"I never did it alone," she said.

"I-

"You know don't you?" Ruby whispered.

Yang nodded.

"Help him out in the end ok? My daughter needs you all."

"Ruby what's going on?" Weiss asked stepping forward.

Ruby looked at Raven.

"Telling them now won't change anything Ruby. Go ahead."

Blake and Reese held hands staring hard at Ruby.

"Ruby?" Weiss said.

"I know… this is hard to tell you guys since we spent so much time apart but… After the battle with Sara… I will die."

Weiss felt her heart drop.

"What?!" Blake cried.

"It's ok. I'm ok with it."

Reese's jaw dropped open.

"How can you be ok with that!" she yelled angrily.

"Because you all will be safe."

They all fell silent.

"She's right. I already explained her future to her," Raven said.

Blake just stared at the tall woman.

"If I never left the night at the warehouse… you all would die in the end but I switched your fates around the moment I left. I'm ok."

Raven smiled sadly and placed a hand on Yang's shoulder and whispered, "What makes a strong person they are willing to sacrifice everything for the people they love even with their own lives and they can still smile, reassuring everyone things will be ok. All of us from the beginning to the end will always be like that."

"Then what makes Salem strong? You? Mom? Everyone?" Yang asked.

"I can't answer for everyone but Sara had Orda and her Grimm friend. She even loved her aunt even though she was jealous and wanted to love her. Orda had Rikia and her children; even though Rikia didn't love her back she was ok. Neo had Roman and now she has her baby with Junior. Emily had her whole family and Mercury. I have Summer and you; that alone makes me powerful in my own way. Weiss has her sister and you guys. Ruby has everyone- Roman and her baby too. She finally got back her mother too."

"Salem has nothing."

"That makes her dangerous."

Yang frowned.

"Someone who has nothing to lose is definitely a dangerous person."

X

X

"So Weiss… You think you can do this?"

Weiss' blue eyes showed her fear but Ruby placed her hand on hers and smiled.

"Ruby-

"Things will be fine. You can do this and we all will be there by your side 'til the end."

"You're such a dolt."

"Weiss."

Weiss looked up to see Ruby's silvery sad eyes.

"I'm glad you were my partner. I couldn't ask for anyone better."

"D-dolt!" Weiss cried throwing her arms around her.

Ruby hugged her tight and whispered, "Take care of Yang for me ok?"

Weiss nodded furiously.

"Blake- Reese?"

The couple looked at her sadly.

"Thank you for everything. One day Blake, there will be equality for everyone. Reese… thank you for helping my family."

Reese nodded.

"Is this what you really want?" Yang asked.

Ruby turned to her older sister and nodded, "It is."

"You have big balls Ruby," she said giving her a grin.

Ruby laughed, "I know!"

* * *

Rikia and Ozpin sat on the tower where his office use to be staring at the dragon frozen there. The battle would be soon according to Raven's predictions. Rikia was definitely scared but she wouldn't allow that to stop her from doing what she needed to do. Ozpin must've sensed it because he grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

Over the hill came Qrow holding Summer's hand with Taiyang trailing behind them. Ozpin raised his eyebrows but said nothing as they came closer. Summer offered them a wave and he waved back to them. Rikia's heart felt heavy staring at her; she looked like Orda so much… her heart thumped painfully thinking of her best friend.

A bullhead showed up and landed in the middle of the rumble out in front of the school. Roman, Jaune, Nora and Ren stepped out which it was no shock. The rest of team JNPR wanted to avenge Pyrrha in the end after all. Roman pulled out two giant cases and threw them over his shoulders. _What could be in there?_ Ozpin thought to himself.

Raven, Reese, Yang, Weiss and Blake appeared behind them but they didn't have Ruby with them. They had agreed they wouldn't pull Ruby out until they needed her. It wasn't soon after that they felt it; it hit them like a hurricane. The dark aura slapped their faces almost like it had feelings of fury.

The sky turned an ugly purple color and lightning appeared. Rikia started to shake- Sara was never this strong when she was against her years ago… Did pinning her up backfire on her? Rikia grinded her teeth in anger- _This is not good. I never felt so scared in my whole life. I only felt this aura from one person but… she… she's dead._

Orda was good at hiding her full power but she never had the chance to unleash it on Sara because she threw herself in front of her. Rikia looked to her side and watched as Summer grabbed Weiss' hand. She raised an eyebrow and saw the transfer of Maiden power to Weiss from Summer. _What are they up too?_ She thought but she turned back around.

Salem appeared in front of the school but her appearance was completely different. Rikia jumped down off the tower sliding her way down to face her niece. It wasn't a mistake- she looked exactly the same but _how?_ Salem's red eyes stayed steady on her aunt but a smile spread across her face. She knew she was affecting her and that would play in her favor until her trump card would be played.

"What's wrong Aunt Rikia? Have you seen a ghost?"

"How-

"Ruby did it… though I don't think she meant too. It seems my Master could manipulate dark aura and so can her granddaughter."

Rikia's eyes flashed dangerously.

"What-

"You're truly pathetic Aunt Rikia," Sara said with a smirk on her face.

"Excuse me-

"There is no excuse for some pathetic bitch who was jealous of her friend. Orda was a powerful woman; she was wayyyyyyyyyyy above us both and yet she demeaned herself to a normal huntress because of you. What kind of friend were you? Instead of cheering your friend on as she got stronger you instead got jealous and angry. That's so sad."

"You're one to talk-

"I don't see how he could even love someone so sad and little. I think it had more to do with you allowed him to live longer. He doesn't love you."

Rikia's heart almost stopped in her chest.

"Just remember you aren't needed by anyone. _You need everyone else because you were never strong enough to begin with."_

Rikia looked up at her husband. _Is it true?_

"I hate you more than anything."

Rikia turned back to her niece.

"You had my Master wrapped around your little finger- you never knew how much she actually loved you. There were many times she cried by herself because she could never have you. You married Ozpin regardless of Orda's feelings even though you saved her that night. I remember you were covered in her blood scared of losing her.

"She honestly thought you would be with her after that but you turned her away. She was truly stronger than me. She was everything and you turned her down. She threw herself in front of a killing hit and you just did nothing to help her. You are pathetic and I'm ashamed of sharing the same DNA as you."

X

"Weiss," Yang whispered.

"Yea…"

"Remember… you aren't here to take down Salem. You just have to exhaust the Maiden power so it doesn't come back."

"I'd prefer to deal a devastating blow instead of wasting it."

"Sorry I'm late."

Yang's eyes flared red. She hated that voice.

"Adam."

"So that's our family down there."

"Yea…"

"It actually makes me feel little," he said scratching his head.

Blake's jaw dropped open.

X

"Guess what Aunt Rikia? Wouldn't it be fun if we had some extra friends with us?" Salem asked raising her hands into the air.

Rikia glared at her.

"What's wrong?" she teased grinning.

"You can't have the dragon-

"Too late. While you were playing with your hubby I had come out several times and fed my semblance through the ice and I have made my new friend."

Salem snapped her fingers and the tower began to shake. She giggled like a school girl.

"Sara! You can't do this!" Rikia screamed.

"You mean disturbing the Reaper? Earlier a friend of yours killed herself and I was more than happy to obtain her soul. It seems she was filled with more negative emotions than I could ever imagine!" she cried.

She took off towards the tower- she was faster than Rikia could remember. Salem dropped right in front of Roman smirking. She grabbed his chin and pulled him close. Roman's face didn't betray how he really felt; he was scared. She ran her fingers through his hair while everyone watched her do it. They were petrified and she loved it.

"It seems your ex-girlfriend loved you very much. She was quite jealous when she saw you with Ruby."

"What did you do to Emily?" he growled.

"I merely gave her a second life since she killed herself earlier."

Roman's heart stopped.

 _She's dead? She killed herself…_

Salem threw her arms into the air again, "Let's play! I've been cooped up for far too long!"

Ice was flung everywhere as the Grimm broke free. Salem jumped onto it's back and sunk her hands into its body. Rikia stood on the ground frozen in fear as Salem pulled out the blue haired Faunus. The girl's eyes were red and she was covered in the black virus marks like Salem had been a long time ago.

"Emily?"

"Hello Roman. Where is Ruby? I would like to kill her now," she said as she landed in front of him.

"What's your aim Sara?!" Rikia screamed, "You can't have Ozpin!"

Salem covered her mouth trying not to laugh so hard.

"PLEASE! I'M SO OVER THAT BULLSHIT! TODAY I PLAY FOR KEEPS AUNT RIKIA! PREPARE TO DIE!"

 **I'm so evil lol sorry everyone but at least the battle is about to start finally. I couldn't wait to write this! Thank you everyone for the favs and reviews. Until next time :)**


	17. The Battle Part 1

Everything happened to fast. The giant Grimm was dropping smaller Grimm at an alarming rate. Everyone charged down to the ground to start fighting but Roman was left up top with the infected Emily corpse staring him down. She licked her lips grinning at her ex-lover.

"Why did you kill yourself?" he asked quietly.

"Why? Do you regret not getting back with me?" she asked.

"No, I don't. I never pictured you the type to be a coward."

"You don't know me all that well do you?" she asked giving him a strange look.

Emily grabbed Roman arm and threw him into the air. She moved so inhumanly fast it was like she was as fast as Ruby. She reappeared above him giving him a sickening grin and slammed her fists into his stomach. He hurled towards the ground but someone caught him before he hit. Emily screamed in anger and came flying down at him.

"Roman stand back," Summer said pulling out her weapon.

He stepped back. Summer's staff opened up and two blades popped out at both ends. She unhooked Ruby's hood and it piled onto the ground. Roman wasn't sure when she moved but Emily was already in her face growling baring black teeth.

"You bitch! I hate you! You look just like her!" Emily screeched.

Summer kicked her back and whirled her doubled bladed staff in the air. It seemed no matter what move Emily made Summer was two steps ahead. She equaled her speed making the dead Faunus angrier by the second. Emily grinded her teeth, furious none of her attacks were landing. Could she see what Emily was about to do before she did it?

X

Qrow, Taiyang and JNR were fighting the Grimm that were dropping onto the ground but it seemed as soon as the Grimm hit the ground they were multiplying at an alarming rate. Qrow gritted his teeth in anger- there was no way they were going to kill all these Grimm. He glanced over to see Rikia, Raven and the rest of team RWBY going after Salem.

Raven pulled out her blue blade and Weiss created three glyphs sending Raven flying into the air after Salem. Salem laughed like a psychopath as Raven missed but she landed on the Grimm behind her. Reese threw her board onto the ground and grabbed Yang and Blake's hands, shooting upwards. Weiss grabbed Rikia's hand and launched them into the air after them. Weiss could feel the hatred radiating off of Rikia's hand making chills run through her body.

"You can't hate me," Weiss said as they landed on the Grimm.

Rikia glared at her and pulled out a dark blue bow and white arrows.

"I can hate whoever I want."

"But I'm who you are pretty much."

Rikia fired one arrow into the wing causing the Dust on the tip of the blade to explode.

"So is Sara and she killed everyone."

"I'm not Sara but my relationship with Ruby is the same as yours and Orda's."

 _That is true so that means your friend will be dead in the end._

"It doesn't matter."

"You shot her with an arrow when you first met her. What did you do to her?" Weiss asked.

Rikia lost focus and missed her target.

"What? How did you know?" she asked looking surprised.

"She told me everything that has happened since she left."

"I don't have to answer you."

"It's because you didn't know you were doing it and why," Weiss said.

Rikia shot another arrow and missed; she was shaking too bad to control herself.

The giant Grimm shifted its body knocking Rikia off. Weiss ran and dove into the air after her. Yang screamed her name, her eyes flashed red and Raven had to pull her back so she didn't jump after her. Blake and Reese were having a hard time fighting against Salem with her ability to gain control of them and she had such strong aura.

Weiss swung Myrtenaster creating a large number of glyphs hoping to catch Rikia in one of them before she hit the ground. She didn't know why she felt this overwhelming urge to save her but maybe it had to with the fact they were one in the same. They were lonely even with their family around, they felt weak and they depended on someone stronger than them but they constantly felt they were better than they showed. Salem was no different they were.

Tears stung her eyes as Rikia hit one of the glyphs looking relieved but hatred still filled her eyes. Weiss landed in front of her holding Myrtenaster to her neck. Neither one of them had moved even with the Grimm around them and the battles going on. Weiss didn't know why she was so angry but it annoyed her so much. This wasn't their battle it was hers.

"I want this over with and you're going to help."

"Please-

"You refuse and I kill you."

Rikia looked stunned.

"Then what is it?"

"We are taking out that Grimm."

"Impossible."

Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

Weiss held up her fingers and glyphs appeared taking the structure of stairs. She grabbed her grandmother's hand and led her up into the air. They stopped at the top and Weiss formed six glyphs right in front of each other. She looked over at Rikia and smiled.

"Can you fire more than one arrow?"

Rikia nodded.

"Two at the most."

"Good. Fire."

Rikia pulled two arrows out and got ready to fire.

" **MOVE!** " Weiss screamed.

Reese grabbed Yang and jumped onto half her board. She gave Blake the other half and she grabbed Raven. They dove off and Rikia fired her two arrows through Weiss' glyphs. A bright light of yellow, orange, white and green took up most of the sky blinding everyone looking up. They heard Salem scream in anger and then the Grimm screamed. The rest of them landed safely.

The giant Grimm was frozen and began falling to the ground with Salem on top screaming in an angry rage. It hit the ground shattering into pieces throwing up ice dust everywhere. Weiss collapsed to the ground gasping for air. Salem rose from the shattered Grimm screaming still. Her red eyes stayed focused on her relatives. Before Weiss could recover the enemy was charging at them.

Weiss had done it- she exhausted the Maiden's power into one powerful shot taking out of the biggest problems they had at that moment. Salem was fast scaring Rikia. Rikia didn't even attempt to grab Weiss and move. Salem threw out her black hand an inch from touching Weiss' face but Yang came around and slammed her fist into Salem's face sending her flying.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" Yang screamed.

Salem rubbed her cheek and spit out blood and a couple teeth glaring at the angry blonde.

Salem looked over to see her pawn fighting angrily against Summer but it wasn't working all that well. Unfortunately, she couldn't heal her wounds she was receiving because she was dead. She could smell the rot coming off of the dead Faunus. Summer looked unaffected by the smell but the man with orange hair looked like he was struggling against the smell and mentally anguish.

"Qrow!" Raven yelled.

Her brother turned around and saw her nod. It was on now- it was the moment they had been waiting for. Raven pulled out three sword hilts out of her blade storage. She slammed the metal container into the ground as Qrow went to her side. She inserted one hilt in and pulled out a blue blade and then inserted the next for a yellow.

"I want the black one," he said looking dead serious.

"No. That's our last resort."

"Raven…"

"I still have faith in all of us."

"You can see-

Salem watched them curiously.

"There's only one possibility that we all make this out alive with Ruby dead. Most of them I have seen we all die. I never told anyone else but Ruby because they would give up so easily. Ruby knows what is riding on this and I still believe we can do this. There's only two black ones and that's for me and her."

"I'll take the green and red one. I'm more proficient with it than you are anyways," Qrow said rolling his eyes.

Raven smiled at her brother.

"Of course brother. Are you ready?"

Qrow gave her a slight nod and turned to Yang.

"Can you watch these for you mother. If we need new ones can you hand us the same color?" Qrow asked smiling.

"Yea… but what are you going to do?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

Qrow winked at her and walked away.

Taiyang joined Summer's side and smiled to her.

"Need some help?"

"Please," she said smiling.

"You think you can kill me?" Emily asked while half of left arm was hanging by a few tendons.

"I can."

* * *

 **Ruby sat there listening like she was going to hear something but she knew she wouldn't.**

 **"** **I feel something strange."**

 **The battle had already begun but she didn't feel the need to be there yet.**

 **She knew she told Weiss everything including her baby. All the secrets that she knew and that no one else knew. She had to trust Weiss because she was more level headed than the rest. She knew Weiss would carry out her last will regardless of how she felt about her decisions. She felt the strange change inside of her; Weiss had exhausted the Maiden power.**

 **"** **I hope everyone is ok."**

* * *

 _What are these idiots doing?_ Salem thought.

Raven took her traditional stance and Qrow followed suit. Raven would always be better than him at sword fighting but he learned a great deal in the amount of time they spent together. Salem held out her hand and an ice shaped sword appeared. Qrow frowned but Raven knew why she still could do it.

"Still can do it huh? I heard the Schnees could create ice through thin air without Dust."  
Salem smirked.

"Of course fool. Dust floats through the air."

Raven rolled her eyes.

They weren't as fast as Ruby but if you've blinked you would've never seen them. Salem wasn't prepared for them to be so fast. She barely dodged Qrow throwing him off of her before he could swing the second sword. He hit the ground hard, groaning.

Raven slammed both her swords into Salem's only one almost breaking it within the first hit. Salem created a second sword and Raven slammed her blades into them. The reaction that occurred was unexpected; fire and thorns flew out of her blades. A giant thorn hit Salem's shoulder spraying blood all over Raven's face but she didn't flinch.

"You bitch," she growled but Raven's face remained emotionless.

X

X

"I don't why you would kill yourself but it ends now. You know Salem is controlling you- Taiyang started but Emily held up her good arm.

"I don't care. I have more power than I could ever have when I was alive. I'm angry and I want revenge."

Summer looked sad but she shrugged.

"Are you angry because you couldn't be with your cousin or the fact that you're jealous she has Roman?"

Emily closed her eyes and sighed.

"It doesn't matter now. I can only act on how I feel."

"It's because you're weak and pathetic," Summer said her voice cold and angry.

X

X

Salem's shoulder hurt like a bitch and she wasn't getting anywhere against Raven. Qrow was a tad bit easier to handle than her but it was getting harder and harder to defend herself. She didn't expect the Reaper to be killed so quickly but it did happen and there's nothing she could do about it now. She still had Orda in her hands but she wanted to wait.

She gritted her teeth as the emotionless Raven continued to attack without a break. She never imagined someone would be so persistent in attacking. Orda never gave her all but Raven sure showed her up. She couldn't let her know she was scared and she really was beyond what she ever had felt. Her heart pounded scared of what Raven would really do to her if she made one false move.

Yang and the rest were finishing off the remaining Grimm. Yang shot glances at her mother and she was even afraid of her. She had the same facial expression every time she attacked and she was precise with her movements as if she was flawless. There was a reason everyone had feared her as much as they did. She remembered the story Neo had told her shortly after Ruby left.

 _"_ _Why are you so afraid of my mom?" Yang asked glaring at Neo._

 _Neo sighed and sat down in the chair beside of Yang's bed placing the yellow roses down._

 _"_ _She was the first person to ever defeat me."_

 _Yang stared at her angry, "What does that even mean?"_

 _The blonde still didn't trust her and she understood why._

 _"_ _The look on her face was what was scary. It tripped me out."_

 _Yang frowned, "What?"_

 _"_ _She wore the same expression even when I sliced open her arm. She never wasted a move. It was like she always knew where I'd strike."_

 _Neo rubbed her face, her eyes changed from pink to white recalling the memories._

 _"_ _How is that scary?" Yang asked._

 _"_ _I became so angry and I didn't understand why she wouldn't say anything or even twitch her mouth. She just stared at me without saying words and I became furious. How could she remain so calm? It freaked me out beyond belief then I realized I did that to people. That's why it was effective against me."_

 _"_ _It does work."_

 _Neo smirked._

 _"_ _It does."_

 _They sat in silence looking at each other._

 _"_ _I hate her," Yang said aloud._

 _Neo frowned, "Why?"_

 _"_ _Because. She abandoned me."_

 _Neo got up and sat down on the bed._

 _"_ _There must be a reason on why she would do something like that."_

 _"_ _She's a bitch that's why."_

 _Neo gave a small smile and looked out the window._

 _"_ _She was the second person to ever hear me talk."_

 _Yang looked back at her._

 _"_ _Really?" she whispered._

 _"_ _Yes and I felt weak like that."_

 _Neo flopped backwards onto Yang's bed smiling._

 _"_ _I don't see how."_

 _Neo looked at her._

 _"_ _Do you feel weak? I mean after I knocked you out."_

 _Yang's face flamed up red, "So?"_

 _"_ _It's the same with me. We all feel weak at some point. It's just how people are. We are human."_

 _"_ _I guess so."_

 _"_ _Psychological warfare is very effective."_

 _Yang just stared at her._

 _"_ _Some time is the near future you will experience that. Allow yourself to freak out afterwards otherwise you will lose."_

 _"_ _Ok."_

 _Neo sat up and sighed._

 _"_ _How did my mom defeat you?" Yang asked._

 _"_ _She sliced open my whole arm up to my shoulder. I barely pulled back in time."_

 _Yang raised her eyebrows._

 _"_ _My blood sprayed all over her and her face but… her expression never changed."_

Yang scratched her head watching them. She saw what Neo was talking about; it was scary. The looks on Salem's face told it all- she was being affected by the psychological warfare her mother was using and it was just her face. She had never felt so small before. The experience gap between them was a lot greater than she had imagined.

"You do it Mom," Yang whispered.

Qrow and Raven kept up their attacks like they had done it every day since the day they were born. Even though his movements were sloppy they were hard to defend against and Raven's was even worse. Her arms were getting tired and she felt like she was being drained badly. It was time to use her trump card.

Salem threw her sword making Raven skid to a halt and she created a giant ice wall just like the night Orda had died.

"Come out now!"

Salem ripped apart the space beside of her and pulled out a cloaked figure. Raven sliced at the air and disappeared into the rip.

* * *

 **"** **Ruby!"**

 **Ruby sat up and saw Raven standing there with a red and a green sword.**

 **"** **What happened?"**

 **"** **Salem… she's pulling someone else out. Someone dead."**

 **"** **Someone else?"**

 **"** **She brought Emily back…"**

 **Ruby's silver eyes widened, "She killed her?"**

 **Raven looked down at the ground.**

 **"** **No… she…"**

 **"** **She killed herself…" Ruby whispered.**

 **"** **You don't have too if you don't want too," Raven said looking firm.**

 **"** **You know I have too."**

 **Raven nodded.**

 **"** **How is everyone?" Ruby asked standing up.**

 **"** **They might feel better once you get there."**

 **Ruby smiled, "Let's go."**

 _-Hey everyone sorry it took so long to update. A lot has been happening in my life lately and i'm having problems at my son's school. With him being special needs sometimes people treat him like a nuisance instead of a student they are teaching. I just people would see him as the smart boy he is instead of what he has. Itll be ok cuz I'm transferring him to a new school next year. Ill try my best to update when I can. Until next time_

 _PS thanks for the favs and the reviews I get on here and my other stories :3_


	18. The Battle Part 2

Rikia stood by Weiss with her heart pounding. The feeling was familiar… it couldn't be. She had been dead a long time and there was no way that she would still be alive? How would she be there after all this time? She was killed right in front of her… _Oh god… It is her… I didn't think about what I had done when I became angry... Time stood still after that…_

The figure pulled off her hood revealing the long black hair of one of the most feared huntress in history, Orda Rosewood.

"Orda?" Rikia whispered.

"What?" Weiss said her eyes widening in fear.

Summer turned around and saw the same silver eyes her and her daughter had.

"Who's that?" Emily asked.

"Dearest Emily I think you have been a rather big disappointment," Salem said.

Orda grabbed Emily's throat and started to squeeze. Even though she was dead and didn't need the air it still made her choke. Orda's face remained emotionless as crushed her windpipe with no effort. Orda placed on hand on her shoulder and began to pull at her neck. Emily let out one last scream and she ripped out her spine from her body. Roman puked onto the ground from the sight and the smell.

Rikia dropped to her knees with her mouth hanging open and tears falling down her face. Orda threw the dead body to the side and she made her way to Rikia. Weiss tried pulling her to her feet but she wouldn't move. Yang grabbed her girlfriend's hand and jerked her away. Orda's silver eyes were eerie looking.

"Orda-

"So… this is what you were reduced too huh?" she asked her face not even cracking a smile.

"Why-

"Why am I here?" she finished for her.

Orda knelt down and grabbed Rikia's chin staring into her fear filled eyes.

"You couldn't kill one simple girl even though she killed almost everyone you ever loved and she killed me right in front you? Did my sacrifice mean nothing to you? Instead you acted like a child sealing her up with yourself in there and instead came out a person who can use the dead and living whenever she wanted. I've been trying for the years to take her out using my own bloodline because you couldn't. You pathetic thing."

Rikia's eyes widened as Orda raised her black, veiny arm and swung.

"Ruby!"

Orda's arm was stopped in its tracks by a girl in white and black.

"I didn't think I'd meet you here like this," Ruby said.

"Ruby. This is the first time I felt your presence in a long time. Where have you been hiding?" Orda asked, smiling weirdly.

"In another dimension where you couldn't affect me anymore."

Orda looked up at the group of people around them.

"I didn't think humans were capable of such things."

"Some of us are."

"You think you can win against me?" Orda asked.

"I won't be fighting you sadly. Team STRQ will be."

"Team STRQ?" Orda asked aloud.

"That's us," said Raven holding two hilts.

Qrow, Summer, Raven and Taiyang surrounded them.

"Them huh?" Orda said her eyes stopping on Summer.

"Yes us. I'm the team leader and we'll be taking you on."

"It's been a long time Summer."

"It has. Instead you went after my daughter," Summer said coldly.

"I did what I had to do."

"Ruby, go give your husband a kiss. He has a present for you."

"Ok Mom."

Ruby took Rikia's hand and pulled her over to Weiss and left her there on the ground. Summer pulled out her staff again and then pulled out a long barreled, yellow revolver with a similar mechanism as Weiss' rapier. Raven put the hilts away and pulled out two blacks ones. They were doubled bladed weapons able to within stand large Dust combinations. The gears on Qrow's sword began turning and his weapon began shifting into a scythe. Taiyang pulled out red and yellow gloves.

"You'll be facing us. Family or not- we will show no mercy."

"Very well. Expect nothing less than my ultimate best Summer Rosewood."

Summer threw her arm with the pistol up and blocked Orda's incoming punch. Surprise flickered through her eyes only for a second before she tried to strike again but Summer blocked that one too. Her teammates didn't move; they only watched. Orda found it strange no of them were willing to move but even stranger that Summer predicted every strike before she even made it. Orda was definitely becoming angry.

"How can you do that?" Orda asked trying to sound nonchalant.

"Semblances are a wonderful thing."

Orda nodded, "True."

"Why haven't you froze time yet?" Summer asked.

Orda looked dazed, "I actually have no idea."

 _She has no aura of her own then. Everyone's auras are tied into their semblance… She is able to move at an inhuman pace since she's dead but her body can't regenerate the aura needed to perform her specialized skill._

"I need my weapon," Orda said flatly stepping back.

X

"Roman."

"Red…"

The two lovers stared into each other's eyes saying nothing for a couple minutes.

"Asshole."

Roman looked up to see Adam.

"Hey."

"So little Red, is it true what I hear? You'll be dead after this?" Adam asked.

"Yes," Ruby answered and Roman turned his head away.

"I'm sorry. If I could take your place I would," he said holding out his hand.

Blake looked stunned, "Are you the same man who led the White Fang?"

"I am."

"Why the change?" Reese asked annoyed by Blake's reaction.

"The sacrifice Red is making and the look on Roman's face tells me he cares. He never really cared about anything except for Neo."

Ruby placed a hand on Roman's face.

"What do you have for me?" Ruby asked softly.

"It's what you asked for. I made some changes. It's on the tower."

"I'll go get them."

Ruby kissed him and disappeared at full speed.

As she jumped back onto the tower she felt her heart fill with all kinds of emotions. The image of Pyrrha being shot in the chest haunted her… Her eyes wandered over to two large silver boxes. On the first box it said "Jack" and the second said "Fire." She opened Jack up first and her jaw dropped open. The scythe's main color was a bright orange color and the rest was black including the blade. Her fingers trembled with excitement as she pulled it out.

She ran her fingers all over it. There was Roman's emblem on it just like the one she had on her lower back. Ruby found some words engraved on the side. _For the love of my life and my entire world, Red._ Her eyes filled with tears as she hugged it tightly. Her eyes wandered to the next one, "Fire." Her unlocked the case and her eyes overflowed with tears.

The scythe was colored with a dark red and bright orange that looked like the color was twisting from the bottom up. She never imagined a scythe that color and brilliantly designed. The blade was engraved with roses and her fingers trailed down the handle where she felt words engraved into the left side. She pulled it closer to her face and saw the beautiful words. _It was just as she said; she became one of heroes in the books- strong, brave and beautiful._

She smiled as tears dropped onto the weapon. _I bet he cried when he made these. I bet he hated me for being willing to leaving him behind alone. I don't expect to walk out of this alive but if some small chance I do… Roman I will give you the world. You deserve so much more than I could ever give you._

She looked down to see Orda holding a giant axe made of the same purple crystal she was encased in all those years. Her eyes flickered to Weiss' evil look-a-like and frowned. Salem was standing there with an angry look… but what could have her so angry? Ruby bent down and took Jack in her right hand and Fire in the left. They weighed the same this time because she no longer needed the handicap like she had before. She took a deep breath and sped down the side of the tower.

Ruby passed up Roman giving him a wink and she skid to a halt in front of the murderous Schnee girl. Salem raised an eyebrow and tilted her head. There was something much more about Ruby than she had ever seen. Even in the times she beat her back raw she never wavered. Her spirit was strong-she envied her even though she didn't want too.

"This is where you fall," Ruby said.

"How are you so calm?" Salem asked raising her arms into the air.

"I will lose everything after this so I'm going to give it my all."

Salem smiled, "You're truly dangerous then."

Ruby gave a slight nod.

Salem sighed, "I was like you a long time ago."

Ruby said nothing as she positioned herself to attack at any slight movement.

"Do you know why you were fated to die this early in your life?" Salem asked.

Ruby raised her eyebrows.

"Why?"

"When Daisy- which was Aunt Rikia saw you as an enemy she shot you with an arrow full of malice. Somehow you survived her shot… but because of that single arrow your life was shorten to this day. The day you die and the time was predetermined by her this whole time and yet she was completely unaware of what she had done. She was manipulated by her best friend into doing just that so you would gain the courage to kill me before you died for the people you love."

Ruby turned to look at Orda then at Rikia her blood turning cold.

"Nothing to say?"

"Why did you do it?" Ruby asked.

"Huh?" Salem said blinking in confusion.

"Why did you do it? Why did you kill everyone that was your family for one guy?"

The saddest look overcame her face and looked towards the sky thinking.

"You really want to know?" Salem whispered.

She grabbed Ruby's arms and suddenly her arms turned black. The whites of her eyes turned black and she felt herself pulled into an oblivion. She thought she heard her mother calling her name but wasn't so sure. She opened her eyes and looked around her- it was Vale but it was a long time ago. Ruby turned again to see a young seventeen-year old Sara Snowing standing there with an old looking man.

"You wanted to know… well watch."

Ruby looked down and Salem was holding her hand.

 _"_ _I love you Ozpin."_

 _"_ _I'm too old for you my dear, perhaps if I was younger."_

 _"_ _It doesn't matter how old you are to me! Age is just a number please Ozpin-_

 _"_ _I'm sorry Sara."_

 _Sara looked down at the ground._

 _"_ _I know how sad you are."_

 _Ozpin scratched his head, "My dear I don't see how that has to do with anything?"_

 _"_ _I felt it the moment you gave us your powers. How lonely and sad you felt- I feel the same way."_

 _Ozpin looked away but he knew…_

 _"_ _Give me one chance. I care about you a lot," she said softly caressing his cheek._

 _Ozpin lowered his head to Sara's face._

Ruby covered her mouth in shock. She never realized Salem's hand tightened on her own.

"You…"

"Yea. I suppose Aunt Rikia never knew."

"Why didn't you just tell someone?" Ruby asked.

"Who would believe me? My semblance just didn't allow to control others; it allowed me to transfer my memories and feelings to the other person or thing."

Ruby watched as Sara's memory continued.

 _"_ _Are you sure Sara? Are you sure?" he asked._

 _Sara nodded and he entered her._

Ruby's mouth stayed open; she was at a loss for words. Salem's grip tightened even more making Ruby lose the feeling in her fingers. She now understood why she attacked her aunt in an angry rage. Why she took out their children leaving the only one that looked like Rikia and herself. Ruby watched as Ozpin came inside of the young Sara.

Everything blurred and suddenly they were in the bathroom with a Sara two weeks later.

 _"_ _Oh my god… I'm pregnant," she whispered._

 _Sara jumped up pulling her pants up and ran out the bathroom._

 _She ran all her way to Ozpin's cottage to see her Aunt Rikia knocking on the door with a picnic basket in her hands and wearing a cute outfit. Sara's heart dropped as Ozpin smiled at her and let her in. He never noticed Sara standing there. She turned around as tears streamed down her face._

Ruby put her head on Salem's arm as the memory faded off to three weeks later. Sara was in the bathroom again but she was crying. There was blood all over the toilet and on the floor. Ruby knew what it was- she had miscarried the baby she had with Ozpin.

 _Sara sobbed into her hands. Her head shot up as the bathroom door opened; it was her Aunt Rikia._

 _"_ _What happened in here?" Rikia asked in a flat monotone._

 _"_ _I-I-_

 _"_ _If it's just a period you'll get over it. Clean this up and come help."_

 _"_ _Aunt Rikia I m-_

 _"_ _I don't want to hear excuses!"_

 _"_ _I miscarried my baby!" Sara cried._

 _Rikia's red eyes darkened, "That's what you get for having sex at such a young age then."_

 _Rikia slammed the door leaving Sara sitting on the toilet stunned._

 _Sara spent an hour cleaning up the blood and crying into her small puddles of blood on the floor. Anger flared inside of her. Her eye began to twitch as she stopped scrubbing staring at the floor._ _ **How dare she treat me the way she does. How DARE SHE I AM BETTER THAN HER I AM BETTER THAN HER.**_

Sara's thoughts were deafening. Suddenly everything made all the sense in the world to Ruby. Suddenly the memories blurred to a battle.

 _Sara threw her attack at her Aunt Rikia- she was ready to finish the battle and gain revenge at her for stealing the love of her life. For treating her like shit when she miscarried her baby. Sara trembled with excitement at the thought of ending her aunt's miserable existence. Suddenly there was a flash of red and black- her mind went blank._

 _Orda had jumped in front of the attack to save the person she loved. Sara's heart literally stopped in her chest; she also felt like she had died. The person that loved her and the only one that cared about her… She killed her; she had no idea that she would jump in front of her._

 _"_ _Orda," she whispered._

 _Suddenly a giant purple and black bubble overtook her and she lost herself. She felt as if her eyes were shut and she couldn't open them. She screamed inside her head over and over but there was relief from the feeling. She woke up to a small girl poking her awake calling her Salem. It would take one hundred years before she would recover her memories and remember why she was there._

Ruby woke up staring at Sara Snowing. She had tears in her eyes and pain printed in all of her features. She wasn't some evil being just a human being who was hurt and went about it the wrong way. Ruby turned to see everyone stopped fighting. Her eyes floated to Ozpin who stood there.

"How could you? Is that what you meant when you made more mistakes than everyone else?" Ruby asked.

Summer looked up to Ozpin in confusion. Rikia looked at Ozpin.

"What is she talking about?" Rikia asked.

Ozpin averted Rikia's questioning red eyes.

"Ozpin tell me!" she cried jerking on his arm.

Sara walked closer to them her body shaking. She did want to know after all these years why he chose her aunt over her. Sara would've loved him old or young, she didn't care; she loved him for who he was. She clutched her chest as he took Rikia's hand staring into her sad eyes.

"I just… I wasn't thinking that night."

"What night?!" Rikia asked.

"Sara came by two nights after you stayed over. I was enchanted by her beauty. She understood me."

Rikia's eyes widened, "You didn't-

Ozpin looked over at Sara, "I'm sorry for what I did. I felt for you but not the way you wanted me too."

Rikia turned to Sara, "So the miscarriage you had was-?"

"Yes," Ozpin said.

Sara stayed silent as Rikia started crying.

Orda stood in the middle of team STRQ, stunned as everyone else.

"What?" she said stepping forward, "You did that to her? She was seventeen! I told her to stay away from you and how could she after all that?!" Orda screamed.

"I know-

Sara punched Rikia in the face sending her flying back. Orda jumped into the air landing on top of Rikia, pulling on her collar of her white top. She was shaking with so much rage it was unreal. Rikia threw her hands over her face shielding herself from her best friend's angry face.

"You yelled at her?! You didn't even ask her who the father was or why did it?! I just assumed you were a hard-ass and here I am oblivious to how you really are!" Orda screamed into her face.

"I-I-

"I was on my death bed dying and you did everything to risk my life and your sanity to save me but you treat your niece like shit? You did everything for me but in the end you were selfish! I have been using my own family to help bring justice to you and I thought all along you two were innocent! You knocked up a seventeen-year old girl who was in love with you!" she screamed.

"I'm-

"Your sorries mean nothing! You two are the scum of the earth and as selfish as a person can be! I never understood why Sara constantly questioned my royalty to you but it was much darker than I could ever expect! Sara never deserved a cage of isolation you put her in. She did go too far but what did you expect out of everything you did?!" Orda yelled throwing Rikia into the ground.

Sara was shocked by Orda's outburst.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?!" Orda yelled pointing at Sara.

"Would have you believed me if I told you that was what happened?" she whispered.

Orda's gaze softened, "Yes I would have."

Sara's red eyes overflowed with tears leaving everyone standing there stunned.

"Master Orda!" Sara cried.

"Stand up child. We have revenge to seek," Orda said glaring at Rikia.

 ** _I figured I should shed some light on why Sara did what she did. In honesty could anyone blame her? My plans were to finish this by Thursday but of course work kicked my ass and I slept all day. I had adopted a cat named Tobi and he's so cute by the way :) he's still rather skittish but I'm working on making him a friendlier cat._**

 ** _Let me know what you think :3 I'm staying up tonight to get more of the story done._**

 ** _Until next time_**


	19. Whose Side are You on?

**_Ok everyone this is the final chapter for Dark World. I'm sorry it took so long to get done. No one had made a review on the new chapter but its ok lol I was rather surprised actually. I've noticed a lot of writers must be busy lately hardly any of my fav. Stories are getting updated :/ oh well. Here you go :)_**

Everything had just been thrown into a tail spin. No one knew who to side with considering all that they just found out but for sure everyone was extremely pissed off at Ozpin. Ruby had all her faith in her headmaster but it was now gone with the horrific things she had seen happen to what was supposed to be their bad guy. Ruby watched as Master and student attacked the horrified Rikia.

To everyone's surprise Summer threw herself in front of her taking a sword shaped icicle to her abdomen. Ruby snapped out of it her anger flaring up and she charged in. Sara did not expect Ruby to even attack after everything she had seen but she had messed up when her attack hit Summer. It was like she was watching history repeat itself.

Summer coughed up blood but her wound rapidly healed and she fired off her revolver in rapid succession with murderous intent. The first three round missed but the last three hit Orda in her left arm making a bloody black hole. Of course with her being dead Orda didn't even feel it and she still attacked anyways. Ruby screamed as Orda thrust down her crystalized axe and suddenly time stood still for ten seconds.

Within those ten seconds Ruby pulled her mother and Rikia out of the way and deflected her attack as soon as time began moving. Orda's weapon bounced off and she stumbled backwards. Sara looked stunned at the sudden discovery; Ruby second semblance was the same as Orda's Show Stopper? Orda twirled her weapon thinking unsure on how to attack.

"I have no idea how you did that," Orda said staring with a blank expression on her face.

Summer stared at her daughter.

"Ruby...?"

Roman turned to see a flash of pink. Neo had showed up against everyone's pleas but she couldn't help herself. She grabbed Roman's hand and squeezed it gently. Yang was gripping her mother's blade storage like her life depended on it. Weiss, Blake and Reese had hidden inside the school with team JNR under Raven's orders.

"I'll take you both on if it means you'll leave them alone."

"Even after everything you saw you still protect them?" Sara asked.

"If my mother finds them worth protecting then I have no reason to question her."

Orda gave a quick nod to Sara and charged at Ruby.

Ruby dodged her easily and went for Sara who rolled her eyes. She never thought Ruby could wield her scythes so easily but she. She sliced at her both directions making Sara throw herself horizontally. Ruby cut off half of Sara's long, white locks as the blew away scattering around them. Salem let a heavy sigh as she had just narrowly escaped a brutal end.

X

"Neo why are you here?" Roman asked.

"I want to here for her until the very end. We had thought she was going to die in that building remember?" Neo said watching Ruby move through the air like she was a full-fledged huntress.

"Yea…"

"I can't believe those weapons were almost a million Lien a piece. I can't believe you had that much stored away."

"It… it was for a house I was going to buy her."

Neo took her brother's hand and squeezed it.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

X

Raven stood by her brother thinking. _How unreal that something this bad had happened to cause this much chaos now? All because an aunt and niece loved the same man. I can only imagine the pain Sara went through watching as her aunt happily married the guy and was able to give birth to his children. I wouldn't know who to side with at this point._

"I would've never guessed that Oz was this deep in women problems."

"People can surprise you," she muttered watching as Ruby whizzed through the air.

 _I wondered if things have changed since we found out the truth? Will Ruby still die in the end?_

"Do think Sara is justified in what she did?" Qrow asked staring at Rikia and Ozpin who were just staring at each other.

"No matter what way you look at it they were all wrong," Yang said.

The black haired woman looked at her daughter, "Really?"

"Yea. Salem was wronged the most. Even heartbreak can turn the purest soul into an evil monster."

Ruby flipped a switch on Jack and fired the round at Sara. She tried to jump out of the way but the round exploded into ice anchoring her to the ground. Ruby turned back to Orda and charged at her blowing petals around. Orda let out a slow breath and braced for the impact of Ruby's attack. The sound of steel hitting the crystal was almost deafening. Ruby unleashed a fury of attacks at her enemy barely giving Orda enough time to dodge any of them.

"You have gotten stronger," Orda said through clenched teeth.

Ruby said nothing as she continued to attack but she felt her body getting tired.  
"Slowing down huh?"

Orda dodged again and swung her fist. It connected with Ruby's cheek sending her flying into the grass.

"Not as great everyone thought you were huh?" Orda said stepping towards her.

Orda gasped as a sword plunged through her chest. She looked down and turned her head to the left to see Adam Taurus standing behind her. The black substance that was Sara's semblance began leaking from the wound in her chest and it started pouring out of her mouth. Sara screamed half angry half in agony as she watched her mentor fall for the second time.

"Orda!" she cried.

Sara loved Orda more than her own sisters and the rest of her family but her love for Ozpin was much stronger. She allowed a one sided love end her mentor's life and now the second time around she watched her fall taking on one of Orda's descendants. Orda fell to her knees blood pooling to the ground. Sara's trump card was gone.

"Orda!"

Rikia ran up to her dying friend tears running down her face.

"You fool," Adam said as he pulled his blade out.

"I don't care! We've been friends all this time!" she cried as Orda fell into her arms.

Ruby stood there watching; it was like she was watching her and Weiss.

"I'm sorry I never realized you loved me that much," she whispered into Orda's mouth.

"It's ok."

"It never was. That night when you were dying… I couldn't bear to watch you die. Even now I cannot save you like before."

Orda coughed spraying black stuff and blood onto them both.

"I don't want you too. I want you to stop being a stuck up bitch."

Orda grabbed a hand full of Rikia's flawless white hair and jerked her face downward.

"I still love you even though you're stupid and close minded."

Orda brushed her lips against Rikia's softly and then her hand fell to the side. Rikia's eyes filled with tears.

"WHY!" she screamed hugging her friend's dead body against her.

Sara finally jerked her legs out of the ice and stumbled forward. She crawled towards her aunt and mentor but she was too late. Orda's dead used body melted in a black ooze and melted onto the ground into a giant puddle. Sara glared at her aunt with angry daggers.

"YOU!" she screamed.

The ground began to shake violently as Sara's arms turned black. Ruby fell over cutting herself on Fire, wincing from the pain. Ice burst from the ground forming a giant dome creating giant crystals on the inside. Ruby heard everyone calling her name but there was no way she was going to get out now. It was only her, Rikia and Sara now.

"Ruby?" Rikia called but Ruby ignored her.

Sara's bloodlust was easy to sense inside this icy dome.

 _We are here with you._

Ruby's head snapped to the side.

 _Pyrrha?_

 _Yea her and me._

 _Cinder?!_

 _Inside here you can hear us because Salem had control of our souls at some point. Don't forget… We are here to help you._

 _But it's only one time so you better make it worth it._

Ruby cracked a weak smile.

"Ruby where is she?"

"I don't know."

Rikia grabbed her arm, "Hey-

"Stop it ok! I won't be protecting you, you are going to have to help me."

She shook her head.

"I can't. I can't fight like you two can."

Sara came flying out of nowhere with an ice sword in her hand slicing open Ruby's arm. She clenched her teeth as the searing pain almost blinding her. Rikia knocked her to the ground as Sara came for a second attack. Sara came back again but that time Ruby was ready; she ignored the pain and whirled Jack around deflecting the attack.

"You can't fight me off forever!" she yelled.

Ruby knew she was right.

"Hold still Ruby," Rikia whispered.

She pulled out an arrow and it started to glow in her hands.

"I cannot return your life force back to you but I can boost your healing power to the max so you live until you take out Sara."

Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Isn't this your fault to begin with?" Ruby asked trying not to sound annoyed.

"It is but you are the one who is supposed to defeat her. Orda told me so. Sara only creates the illusion that she's fast when she truly isn't."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"We Schnees are very unique with our semblances because they are hereditary. Since the Rosewood bloodline is able to have two semblances depending on silver eyes, it's not completely crazy to think the Schnees are the same way. Weiss' glyphs serve more than just one function correct? I wonder if Sara's virus is her secondary and she has the ability to create glyphs faster than the human eye maybe without her acknowledgement."

Ruby nodded, "Ok I see what you're saying."

"I think if you slow her down maybe you can see her glyphs and see what she's doing."

"You mean to tell me you don't have it?" Ruby asked.

"No I don't. My mother had me by another man. I'm merely a Schnee because of the experiments that my sisters' father performed on me. My red eyes and Sara's are of him and so is the white hair. My son Maverick did not have any of my DNA but he had his grandfather's. Only Orda knew of my secret and now you are the second."

"What the fuck is wrong with people way back then?!" Ruby hissed watching for Sara.

"He was still my father even though it wasn't biologically. He just thought having three sets of genes would be enough to create a super powerful huntress but he was wrong. The Rosewoods were the only powerful huntresses on this planet until Ozpin gave my nieces the maiden powers. If Sara and her sisters would've had children, then only the Schnees would've been able to keep the maiden powers as it would only pass through them."

"Is that so?" Sara said landing in front of them., "I had no idea you were the freak of nature. I guess we are one in the same then huh? Why do you think we look so alike then? Grandpa was a bastard wasn't he?"

Ruby threw up her scythes as she threw down a rain storm of hail upon them.

"Do you have any ideas?!" she screamed.

Rikia was no longer behind her. Ruby clenched her jaw shut and jumped the best she could to avoid Sara but she still got hit in the legs. It was just as Rikia said though- the ice chunks was pushed out of her legs and they fell to the ground as her wounds began healing up. Sara raised her hands up and two giant ice scythes appeared. Ruby just shook her head and scrambled to her feet.

"This is where you both die."

"I don't think so!" Ruby yelled.

For someone who didn't know how to use a scythe Sara was formidable and quick. Even when Ruby cut one of them in half it would regrow and she would continue to attack. Ruby wasn't pay attention to the damage her legs were receiving as she sliced apart Sara's weapons. Luckily for her she fell just as Sara swung.

Ruby's heart pounded as her wounds healed but they were getting slower.

"What's wrong Rosewood? Can't move?" Sara taunted as she lifted her ice weapons above her head.

Ruby screamed again out of pain and anger as she closed her eyes. She opened them and saw Sara was frozen in mid-air. Ruby looked down and saw that her wounds healed freakishly fast… Her eyes widened in sudden realization. Rikia was watching too- Ruby's semblance was almost like her own. Ruby's semblance stole Sara's time and gave it to Ruby making her wounds heal faster.

Rikia jumped in front of Ruby, grabbing her arm and she threw her out of the way. Rikia kicked Sara's body but it didn't move. Rikia stepped to the side and suddenly the ice scythe hit the ice ground with Sara looking wildly around. She jumped down beside of Ruby and gave her a sheepish smile.

"Well… it's a shame you found your semblance so late…"

"What? You saw it too?"

Rikia nodded, "Stop Stopper… I guess yours is Show Stealer."

"Oh… OH!"

Rikia gave her a sad smile, "Orda would've been jealous. She always thought it would be cool to have something similar to my semblance."

"Will you shut up like you know her!"

Rikia looked at her niece.

"I do know her but I did not know her pain like you did. Just like you don't know her happiness like I did."

Sara growled and the ground began to shake violently.

"I'll end you!" she screamed.

"I need you to destroy the bigger chunks she throws at me so I can get to her faster," Ruby whispered.

"Ok…"

"I'm dying either way… but I have to take her with me."

And with that the ice began flying almost like she was forming a tornado. Rikia had said something but the ice clanking was too loud for her too hear. Ruby continued on with what she wanted to do. Rikia was shooting the bigger chunks she could see with her arrows. Ruby glanced at Jack in her hands- she thought of Roman and how much she loved him. She thought of her daughter…

 _In the end… I give everything up for everyone else. I almost second guess myself…_

 _This is it…_

 _This is the end._

 ** _THUNK CREEEK SNAP_**

Everything had stopped. The ice fell to the ground and blood began pooling at their feet. Sara's weapon was buried into Ruby's left shoulder. Jack's blade was stuck in Sara's gut. Both girls refused to move as they were holding each other up. Red eyes locked with sad teary silver eyes.

"Are you crying?" Sara whispered.

Ruby nodded slightly.

"Why?"

"I will lose out on my daughter's life even though I got to see some of it…" she sniffed.

"You are worried about nothing you are bleeding and you won't survive and neither will your-

"They will keep me artificially alive until she's ready."

Sara's eyes widened and started to water, "You would do all that just for your baby? You want her to live that badly?"

Ruby nodded, her face full of blood and tears. The dome began to dissolve.

"I don't blame you for what you did. It was out there and you overacted but I still don't blame you. You didn't get to see your baby and no one was there for you. Even the man you loved- you endured all that. Here I am crying when I already made up my mind… but you stayed strong… I envy you."

Sara began crying, "You're so stupid!"

"I know."

Rikia stood in the melted ice with watery eyes as she watched the scene before her.

"I envy you…" Sara whispered looking at Ruby with a sad smile.

"Why?"

"Because… you got your man… your baby. I didn't even know what mine looked like."

Ruby sniffed as she blinked away the black spots that danced across her vision.

"I bet she would have beautiful white hair and gorgeous red eyes. She would be tall and she would be elegant. She would be strong and amazing- she has a mother who loved her. She would've had five more siblings even if not by you but she wouldn't be lonely."

Sara nodded, "Yea…"

Ruby smiled, "You aren't a bad person. You just hurt too much."

She nodded again, "I think I did mess up bad though…"

Sara pulled Jack out of her gut and fell onto the ground. She crawled towards Ruby and then pulled the blade out of her shoulder.

"I took in Cinder when she was a ten-year kid and I twisted her all up. Look what I did…"

Sara laid back onto the ground in her blood and ice smiling at Ruby. Ruby sighed and sat down beside of her as they looked at the sky. The dome wasn't completely melted yet but she could hear everyone yelling her name. She felt like her arms were growing weak and they felt like jello.

"If you see her on the other side… tell your daughter you're sorry then," she whispered.

Sara's eyes watered up and she nodded.

"Good bye Ruby. I hope your daughter will be happy no matter what."

"She will… Can I name her after you?" Ruby asked squeezing her hand

Sara gave a small nod and closed her eyes. The dome exploded into snow around them. Sara melted away to black and blue dust that began blowing lightly in the wind around them. Ruby laid her hand in it and it felt warm, making her feel safe. Rikia showed up to her side taking her other hand.

"Ruby are you ok?!" she cried.

"No I'm dying."

"RED!"

Ruby leaned back onto Rikia, "God I will miss his voice."

"Let's hurry!" said some unfamiliar voices.

Ruby felt herself get picked up and she heard people crying. Everything was getting dark quick but it was ok. She suddenly felt the same rough hands she eagerly yearned to have touch her on many occasions but now she wanted a hug. She forced her dying open to see those gorgeous emerald eyes she loved so much.

"Roman."

"Red-

"Take care of our daughter."

"Huh?" he said blinking.

"Her name is Sara Riley Torchwick. You will love her… she seems pretty… great…"

Roman was pushed away as they began hooking Ruby's lifeless body to machines and began scanning her abdomen checking a screen. He looked frantically to Ruby's team wanting an answer. What did she mean by a baby? He hung his head tears filling his eyes.

 _I have… to tell him I love him… I have to… tell Roman…_

She was fading fast. She felt the same hands of the man she loved so much touch her face.

"Roman… I love you…" she let out and her final breath was gone.

Everyone was crying and trying to stay strong but it wasn't working. Roman stared at the grass losing himself. He had no idea what to think. His mind flashed back to the first time he met her- the way she looked so confident in chasing him and the overgrown weapon she had in her hands. The time she had found their hideout and she pulled the hat over his eyes.

He never noticed he was on the ground covering his face. The look on her face when she showed up wanting to help them take down Cinder. The first kiss they had underground and then how scared he was when he thought she died in his hideout that exploded. Everything they went through together… She was gone.

"The baby is ok and it looks about one month!" someone said and he looked up to see his sister's pink eyes staring at him.

"She's gone… but you have your daughter right?" she said softly.

X

X

-16 years later-

"DAD!"

Neo looked up and shook her head. She waved to her niece who was smiling at her from the tower of Beacon Tower. Roman shook his head and waved to her. The girl had waist long black hair and amazingly bright green eyes. She dressed like any normal teenager but you wouldn't know she wasn't until you saw her engage into a fight.

"Sara come on! You can quit showing off already!" Roman yelled.

She giggled and disappeared leaving behind a trail of green rose petals. She landed on her feet waving at her dad and aunt.

"You shouldn't worry so much about me, Dad! Grandpa Ozpin is letting me into the school early because I'm so good!"

"Sara just because you wield a giant ax doesn't make you that good," he said sighing.

"No… It's because I had two semblances! That's why," she said rolling her eyes.

"She's not wrong Roman," Neo said grinning.

"Hey guys!"

"Aunt YANG!" she screamed nearly busting her father's eardrums.

She tackled the blonde to the ground and saw Weiss standing there shaking her head.

"You are just like your mother."  
"So I've heard," she said grinning.

"Yang it is hard pushing two three seated strollers you know that?"

Yang took Weiss' hand and kissed it, "I know beautiful."

"Hey, Aunt Blake and Uncle Adam promised to be here where are they?" Sara asked.

"Oh… Well Blake is having her baby today," Weiss said wheeling up her two sets of triplets.

"Oh."

No one had any idea what to make of the situation since Reese and Blake had married but Adam offered to be "donor" to help make their children.

"I need to see Grandma Raven."

"Why?" Roman asked glaring at her.

"She promised to show me Mom."

No one said anything.

"What? You act all weird when I ask about her what's your deal?" she demanded putting her hands on her hips.

"I just…" he trailed off.

"There's my granddaughter!"

Yang turned to see her mom, Summer walking up to them with her ten-year old son on her shoulders. Five years after the battle Summer became pregnant with Qrow's baby and she was able to have another baby like she wanted to shortly after she had Ruby. The baby looked exactly like Qrow in eye way except he had a hood that was red like Summer's. They waved to everyone.

"How's my brother in law?" Roman asked holding his hand out to Maxie.

"I'm great except Mom won't let me run around the house after the last time."

"You made a mote."

"But we had fun!"

"I know but it's a no! You, Lily and Oliver took wild animals and brought them to the mote and inside the house," Summer said trying to fight off the smile threatening to spread across the face.

"Where's Grandma?" Sara asked standing in front of Summer.

"She's on the cliff waiting for you."

"Ok… Well I find this more important than the opening ceremony so I have to go."

"Sara-

"Let her go," Neo whispered.

Sara took on into the distance and towards the giant bridge that now connected Beacon to the rest of Vale.

00000000000000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO000000000000000000000000000

"Grandma?"  
"I'm here Sara."

Sara took in the sights around her. The trees were always so red and beautiful here. She saw her grandmother wearing a black and red kimono that Sara had made her a year ago in a sewing class her and Aunt Neo had taken. She loved her family but she was enthralled by her more than anyone else. If it wasn't for Raven she would've never discovered her second semblance.

"I'm ready."

Raven smiled, "I heard you got accepted."

"I did."

"Well… what do you want to know?" Raven asked.

"I heard you gained the ability to show anyone the past of someone they have chosen."

Raven nodded, "I have."

"I want to see my Mom."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

Sara nodded.

Raven pulled a knife and threw it to her.

"Cut open your arm a little bit and I'll show you."

Sara took a deep breath and opened up her left arm a little bit.

"You didn't have to cut so deep," Raven said smiling.

"I know."

They sat across from each other staring.

"Ready?" she whispered and the girl nodded.

Raven grabbed her arm and everything hit Sara like a wall. She saw a young girl with short black hair and silver eyes- her mom Ruby Rosewood. Her eyes went around watching the small fight between her and Roman. Then another… All the good times Ruby had with her team… The feelings of the fact she missed her mom.

Sara saw a dirt room and saw her mom and dad laying on a bed together. Her dad definitely looked a lot older than her mom… They kissed suddenly and Sara felt her eyes begin to water. _Mom… Dad…_ Next she saw her mom training hard with her bare hands… Then the relieved look on her dad's face when he saw her. There it was… the love she had for him… They loved each other so much.

Then she saw her mom being beat by a white haired girl but she got out… She knew she was pregnant… Then she saw her Grandma Raven and her mom sitting together in a white room… Her mother was crying happy tears… Then she saw herself with super long black hair and dust colored gloves. She looked a lot older too…

Then everything melted to the vision of Ruby and the same white haired girl. They were crying… They were taking about babies _… The white haired girl was Sara… She had miscarried her baby but she was fighting Mom but they were talking? Mom… she wasn't mad at the girl… She had sympathy for her. She was so kind… So I got my name from her?_

She heard her mother's thoughts- _I have to tell him I love him. I have to tell Roman._

She heard her mom's dying words, "Roman, I love you." Everything went black and Sara was brought back from the past her mom as she was greeted with the tired looking face of her grandmother Raven. Sara smiled and Raven nodded.

"I think I need to visit someone."

"Ah, the orange haired boy?" Raven asked giving her a sly smile.

"Yuki Ren? Yea," she said turning red.

"He's a year younger than you. You think you can stay together with you going to Beacon?"

"If my Mom was the ultimate huntress and my Dad was a criminal then I think Yuki and I can stand a little distance. Where's grandpa at? I think I need to make a weapon change."

 **The End**

 **Even with Ruby dying I wanted everyone to have a nice life afterwards. I wanted Sara to have some idea that in the end her mother was happy. As it shows her destiny went a little differently than when Raven had showed Ruby but every destiny doesn't go as planned right? I hope everyone enjoyed it and I will be working on my WeissxAdam fanfic now. I had a friend and we reviewed the whole 3 volumes and they had never encountered each other once so this will take some planning. Joy lol Until next story bye, everyone :)**


End file.
